


A fortunate mistake

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter References, I already mentioned a lot of fluff?, Jealous Emma Swan, Light Angst, Pregnant Sex, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, WickedDragon, Wynonna Earp References, brief c$, dragon queen friendship, mentions of drunken sex, no black fairy's curse, practical magic references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: After Emma and Regina share a night of passion and a morning of misunderstandings sprinkled with some amnesia, Emma ends up getting married to Hook. But when Emma realizes she’s pregnant, their worlds get turned upside down. With Regina’s unwavering support and Emma slowly piecing her memories together, will their love prevail?Set after 6x15.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fortunate Mistake [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680319) by [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong). 



> Thank you to my amazing beta, Ray! Without you I wouldn't have made to the end of this story! Your support went beyond what I expected when we started this journey.  
> Thanks to my cheerleader, Laura and also to Angela, a new friend I made thanks to this sqsn, you made all the difference!
> 
> As for everyone who is about to read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

Emma groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her head ached as if someone was hammering it restlessly. _'Oh my God. What happened?'_ She couldn't remember the last time she drank so much. It was probably shortly after she'd been released from prison, but Emma wasn't certain now. She wasn't even sure where she was right now. The room was dark, and the scent on the pillow and the blankets reminded her of Regina's scent, mingled with her own. At that, Emma opened her eyes and stood abruptly, regretting the next moment and running into the bathroom.

"Emma, did you wake up?"

Snow's voice made her even more confused, and she mumbled incoherently, praying that her mother would leave her alone. When she finally emptied her stomach, she sat on the floor, closing her eyes, and leaning her head against the wall, trying to remember what had happened last night. The last thing she remembered was parking the car at the door of the new bar to meet her mother and Regina for a girl's night.

Immediately she looked at her hand and saw that the engagement ring was gone. _'Of course, Emma. You broke up with Killian when you discovered he murdered your grandfather and was about to burn that memory. He left, and Regina felt sorry for you, the pathetic person you became. That's why she called you out.'_

She sat there for a few more minutes until she felt that she could stand up without her body protesting too much and then headed for the shower. A long, relaxing bath was what she needed to clear her mind and try to remember what had happened last night.

(…)

"Idiot, you stupid idiot!" Regina paced the mansion's living room, her hands on her hips and her head swaying furiously from side to side as tears streamed down her face. "How could you do this? How did you lose control that way? How could you be such a coward?"

The memories of last night confused her altogether but one memory, specifically, haunted her and that was the memory of waking up naked beside Emma in her bed. The bed she shared with the pirate. Regina felt her stomach turn and immediately ran to the bathroom.

For so many years she had wanted Emma, countlessly imagining what it would be like to have her in her arms, but now? Well it seemed like fate played a joke on her. What terrified her the most was Emma's opinion and thoughts about what happened. Would she remember last night? Would she feel betrayed, used, disgusted? Or would she pretend like nothing happened, and instead go rushing back into that filthy pirate's arms when he crawls back begging for forgiveness and asking her to take him back? Regina didn't know which would hurt more and she honestly did not want to think about it right now.

When her body finally calmed down, she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Since she and Evil Queen became one again, Regina was afraid she might succumb to her past and do something she might regret. While they were apart, her other half teased her several times by telling her how pathetic she had become and throwing in her face, at every chance, all the opportunities Regina had at having Emma but instead wasted. Not even when Hook died. Regina knew her other half was right, in parts, but what could she do? How could she destroy Emma's happiness? _'You made me do it. I should never have taken you back and made us one again. How can I face Emma now? What will become of me when the pirate comes back, and she runs into his arms?'_ Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror in silence for long minutes as if expecting an answer from her other half, but all she found was herself. She could see deep in her eyes, like a window to her soul, to her heart and to her other half. No, she just saw herself. Despite the fear and uncertainty, she was feeling, there was a fire in her gaze, a flame that wasn't there while she was incomplete and the memories of the previous night coming back with force. This time clear and complete. Emma touching her face gently, Emma taking her lips in a fierce and hungry kiss and then in a second, tender and soft. Emma touching her body in all the right places and making her feel a pleasure that no one had ever made her feel before. Emma completely surrendering to her wishes. Emma moaning her name as she came in her mouth. Emma, her sweet and ferocious Emma. Emma. Emma, her savior, and her doom. Emma, her paradise, and her hell. Emma, the woman she would do anything for.

And then, almost as if she couldn't control herself, Regina clenched her fist and hit the mirror. The glass cracked under the impact of her fist and fragmented, showing her shattered reflection. And then Regina screamed. Her painful cry echoing through the house and taking the air out of her lungs as if it could take away the pain she was feeling in her heart at that moment. Tears streamed freely down her face and she barely seemed to notice the blood dripping from her fingers to her wrist.

"Regina?" Zelena didn't bother knocking or waiting for her sister to respond. She had heard the sound of glass breaking, but she imagined it might be a cup or something else, but at the sound of her sister crying she knew. Zelena's eyes widened at the image in front of her and she rushed to wrap the brunette in a tight hug. She didn't ask what had happened. She didn't judge or say anything. She just hugged Regina tight, letting her fall apart in her arms.

Regina barely registered what was happening but thanked her sister for not questioning her or saying anything. When she felt Zelena's arms wrapping her in a tight embrace she let herself fall apart and let all the pain she was feeling at that moment flow out of her.

(…)

When Emma finally got out of the bath she went downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen, sitting at the table, lost in thought.

"Mom?" She called while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just have a huge headache." Snow replied, smiling. "I haven't drunk this much since before you came to Storybrooke."

"Tell me about it." Emma sighed, burying her face in her hands. "I feel like Thor was using Mjolnir to pound my head."

"Who was using what?"

"Nevermind." She sighed again and looked at her mother, unsure whether to ask if she remembers something from last night. She wasn't certain she wanted to know what happened last night. Before Emma could decide whether or not to ask Snow about it, the doorbell rang, startling her.

"Gideon?" The blonde looked confused at the young man at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Savior." He smiled, but there was something in his smile that sent chills down Emma's spine. "I'm here to tell you where your precious captain is."

"Hook?"

"As far as I know, there's no other captain in your life, is there?"

"Hook left. He ran away after I found out what he did to my grandfather." Emma replied dryly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Savior."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Gideon approached Emma and handed her a leather chain with a small shell hanging from it.

"Emma..." Hook's voice sounded distant and she looked suspiciously at the young man in front of her. "Emma, are you there?"

"What the hell?" The blonde looked from her hand to Gideon, confused.

"Emma, are you there? I didn't mean to leave. I was- I was on my way back to you, and Gideon, he sent me away. I would never leave you."

"Killian?" She could feel her heart beating fast, but something seems out of place. She should be feeling happy to hear that his intention was not to leave her, but then why does this just seem so disappoint her? She pushes this feeling and doubt to the back of her mind and clings to the one truth she knows. Killian is the only one who can love her the way she is. He understands her.

"Emma, he wanted me out of the way. And I love you. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm trying to get home to you and I won't ever stop until I do."

"Killian? Killian?"

"He can't hear you." Gideon chuckles. "Not while I hold onto the tears of the Savior. This is some powerful stuff. You should be more careful where you leave it."

"What do you want from me, Gideon?" Emma finally raises her eyes to find the man's in front of her. "Are you going to try to kill me again? If that's it, I'm not in the mood." Emma puts the necklace into the pocket of her jeans. "If I remember correctly it didn't turn out very well for you the last time." She said before closing the door.

"Mm, indeed I made a terrible mistake, trying to steal the powers of the Savior. But what I really need is for you to use those powers to help me."

"And why would I help you?" Emma stopped before the door closed completely. Something in Gideon's gaze reminded her of herself. A version of herself that now seems very distant, forgotten. "You tried to kill me, you sent Killian away... for what?"

"I thought you'd thank me for getting him out of your way." Gideon tilted his head to the side. He knew that manipulating Emma to help him would be easy if he played his cards correctly, but after seeing her almost kissing Regina last night and the way they left together... he was almost certain that his plan would fail now, but here was Emma, the desperation in her gaze to bring the pirate back.

"And why should I thank you for that?" Emma snapped. "Why should I thank you for taking the man who loves me from me?"

"Oh, nothing." He responded, his brows frowning. "Love makes us do unimaginable things, but its fear is even worse."

"What are you saying?" Emma looks at him confused. Gideon seemed lost in thought for a moment and she really wasn't in the mood for trying to figure out what he was talking about. Only Rumplestiltskin's son would speak in riddles. Her head hurt and her stomach was starting to protest again. She must have drunk the whole bar last night.

"Nevermind, Savior." Gideon smiled. "But if you really want your pirate back you will help me because as long as I have your tear I assure you that no portal will be opened in Storybrooke and you will never see the man you love again."

"You have a funny way of asking for a favor."

"I suspect, without a little nudging, I already know the answer, then."

"Answer's always the same."

"Then I suggest you reconsider, because given the protection spell I placed over him, it's impossible for him to return."

"I'll find a way." 

"I have your tear, remember, Savior? I'm the only one that can bring him back." Emma raised her hand, her magic flowing through her fingers and she felt powerful for a moment. The tremor in her hand was gone and she lifted Gideon in the air, powerfully throwing him to land at the entrance of her house. At the sound, Snow came running from the kitchen and stopped behind Emma, looking confused at her daughter with her hand raised in the air.

"Emma, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Snow asked looking from Emma to the door, but the blonde didn't seem to hear her.

"You tried to kill me with that sword, and you failed, and now you think you can bully me? I will never help you. If you don't bring Hook back on your own, I will make you do it." She stepped out, reaching for the young man, who was still sprawled on the floor, and hitting him in the face.

"Do you really think you frighten me? Do you think anything frightens me? You have no idea what I've been through. I was raised by the Black Fairy."

"And you think I don't know how that is?" Emma whispered angrily. Everything that has happened since Gideon showed up, the things he said to her... they all bring back memories she would have rather kept forgotten. Memories she swore to forget when she found her family.  
"Do you think I don't know what it's like to be raised by someone who doesn't give one damn about you? Someone that would punish you in the worse ways imaginable if you did something they didn't like? You don’t know me Gideon, you can't scare me with your words."

"Well as it happens, dear Savior." Gideon stood up, approaching her dangerously. "If you do not help me stop the Black Fairy, there will be nothing left for you in the end. There will be no pirate, son, parents... nothing, because she will destroy all of you like insects and she will do it in the most painful way possible because, believe me, she knows all of your weaknesses." He said, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his lip. "She's going to destroy you heroes, one by one, and in the end all that's left will be pain, everything you've been fighting for all these years will have been in vain. Your great sacrifice to save your Queen from the darkness would be in vain."

"Okay." Emma sighs. "What I have to do?"

"What I never could."

"And that would be?"

"Kill the Black Fairy."

(…)

Regina was lying on her bed, her head on Zelena's lap who was playing with her hair. Regina is not one to show her feelings easily and she can't remember when it was the last time she let her walls down in front of someone but ever since Robyn was born, she started to get along with Zelena. And since their mother told them the truth during their little trip through the Underworld, she found in the redhead something she had always wanted. A sister.

Regina didn't know how long they've been there, in silence, lost in thought, but she had no intention of moving so soon. Henry’s with David and Neal and they are enjoying some time together now that the curse had broken. Little Robyn was sleeping peacefully in the stroller beside Regina's bed.

"Sis," Zelena said after a while. "What are you going to do about what you told me?"

"Nothing, Zelena."

"What do you mean by nothing?"

"I can't ruin Emma's life more than I already did." She turned to look at her sister. Again, there was no judgment in Zelena's eyes, just concern and Regina wasn't quite sure how to react to it. All her life the only person who had cared for her was her father and, for a short time, Daniel. Then came Emma and those green eyes, so intense, they seemed to know her so well. And now Zelena looked at her with so much love and concern that she didn't know what to do. How should she behave? Was this what it's like to have an older sister who would take care of you and collect the pieces of your broken heart? She still didn't know exactly.

"And are you just going to let her trickle through your fingers?"

"What do you want me to do, Zelena?"

"I don't know, sis." The redhead said truthfully, because, really, what could she say? What did she know about relationships to give advice to someone? What did she know about love to say what Regina should or should not do?

"Mom?" Henry's voice echoed through the house and Regina stood up, quickly moving her hand in front of her face, using a spell she had long since set aside and in seconds her look was flawless.

"Up here, dear."

Regina glanced at Zelena indicating that the subject was finished and left the room to find Henry in the middle of the hallway. "How was the night with your grandfather and your uncle?"

"It was good." Henry smiled. "We did marathon of the Harry Potter films and Grandpa made popcorn. What about you, Ma and Grandma?"

"What about us?"

"Did you guys have fun on girls’ night?"

"We ... huh-"

"Oh, hello, Henry." Zelena's voice echoed down the hall. Regina looked at her and thanked her in silence. For the first time in many years she didn't know what to say to Henry. She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't tell the truth. They had fun, of course they had fun. Snow was the first to get drunk and it caused a lot of laughter. And some concern too. Especially when she decided to face those Vikings. What came next was only a consequence of the many drinks they ended up mixing.

"Hello, Aunt Z." Henry smiled and walked over to the redhead, placing a kiss on her cheek and then reaching for Robyn in the stroller. "Hello you."

Regina's cell phone rang, startling her and she stared at the screen for a few seconds, feeling her heart pound in her chest before finally answering. "Emma." She breathed. "We're going there." She said after hearing what the blonde had to say.

"What happened?" Zelena and Henry asked at the same time.

"Gideon paid Emma a visit." Before they had time for more questions, Regina wrapped them in her purple smoke and the next moment they were in the Charming's loft.

"Ma." Henry rushed over to Emma as the smoke subsided. "Are you okay? Did Gideon hurt you?"

"I'm fine, kid." Emma hugged him and exchanged a brief glance with Regina and Zelena over the boy's head.

"What happened, Emma?" Regina approached her tentatively.

"Gideon came to my house this morning hoping I would help him defeat the Black Fairy. He banished Hook out of Storybrooke and said something about taking him out of my way and a few more words that made no sense. When I refused  to help, he said that he would keep Hook trapped wherever he is forever and that the Black Fairy would hurt all of you in the worst possible way and I could not let that happen so I agreed to help him, but that asshole angered me and if it wasn't for Gold I..."

Regina felt her heart shatter in her chest. "Emma, why didn't you call us?" She said and did her best to hide the pain in her gaze, but not fast enough as her eyes met Henry's and David's and at that moment she was sure they also knew of her feelings.

"I couldn't risk the lives of any of you."

"Emma, we are your family." David said, approaching her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will not let you fight this battle alone."

"Thanks Dad." Emma smiled shyly. "But I can't leave Killian alone. He told me that when Gideon banished him he was about to go home to me."

"Did you talk to Killian?" David tilted his head to the side. "Where is he?"

"I don't know exactly. He couldn't hear me, and Gideon did not tell me where he banished him to."

Before anyone else could say anything a dark shadow flew through the loft window and immediately attracted everyone's attention.

"What is this?" Regina turned quickly, her hands raised, ready to strike. Beside her Zelena had one hand raised while the other held Robyn.

"Hook?" Emma looked confused at the mess on the floor. "Hook!" She ran to him as he turned. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, Emma." He grimaced in pain. "I should have told you the truth. I should never have even considered running away." His blue eyes gleamed in the dim light of the loft and he almost seemed truthful in the things he was saying, Regina thought, anger rising in her chest at his words. She predicted his every behavior and word. Regina snorted.

"It's okay." Emma placed her hands on his face, caressing his cheek and touching the bruise on his forehead. "I know it was hard for you to tell me the truth, but it happened a long time ago, it's in the past now. Come on, let's clean you up."

"No." He stopped Emma's movements and she turned to look at him, confused. "There's something I need to do and I want to do it right this time." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the ring he'd used to ask Emma to marry him.

Regina felt her magic bubble through her body and an almost uncontrollable urge to throw the pirate against the wall and rip his throat out. 'Are you going to let her go without fighting?' A voice seemed to whisper in her mind and she knew exactly whose voice it was. 'You've become pathetic, Regina. That's why you need me. Throw that pirate against the wall and end it.'

As if sensing the struggle going on inside her sister's head, Zelena placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed softly. This seemed to divert the brunette's attention for a moment and was enough to dispel her magic. "Let's go home, sis, it's all settled here." Zelena exchanged a brief glance with Henry and the boy shook his head discreetly. The redhead wrapped them in her green smoke, poofing them back to the mansion.

(…)

Regina woke up with her cell phone ringing and saw Emma's name flashing on the screen, her heart pounded. It was early in the morning and the blonde is known to be a person who loves to sleep, and Regina couldn't help thinking that something was wrong. "Emma? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry to wake you so early, Regina." The blonde's voice was low and uncertain, and Regina immediately sat up, completely alert now. "But it seems like the Black Fairy has Gideon's heart."

"This is a problem." Regina sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "He's already powerful enough for being the Dark One's son and just like you, product of true love. I don't want to think about what might happen if we don't stop this... _fairy_."

"Luckily for us, Killian seems to have a way of defeating her."

"And what would that be?"

"He suggested using the wand that, according to Tiger Lily, the fairies used to banish the Black Fairy." Emma said and there seemed to be a rattling of sheets moving in the background and Regina felt her heart ache with the thought of Emma in bed with that pirate. The same bed they had shared two nights ago in one of the most intense moments of her life. "The problem is we only have one piece of the wand." Emma continued, pulling the brunette away from her destructive thoughts. "We need to find the rest and we have no idea where it might be."

Before Regina could say anything a green smoke appeared in her room revealing a furious Zelena. Robyn was fussy in her arms and it made the brunette's attention shift from Emma to her sister. "Zelena? What's happening?"

"That bitch!" Zelena sat on the edge of Regina's bed and quickly told her sister about her brief encounter with the Black Fairy.

"Emma." Regina returned to the cell phone in her hand. "We have a problem. Meet me at the police station in an hour."

Regina turned off her cell phone and turned her attention to Zelena. "The Black Fairy has Gideon's heart."

"Of course she does." Zelena sighed, irritated. "What are we going to do?"

"Emma said the pirate seems to have a way of defeating her so we'll meet at the police station to discuss this, but first I need a shower and a cup of coffee."

"I'll take care of the coffee." Zelena's voice softened at the look on her sister's face. "Go take care of you."

"Thank you, Zelena." Regina got up and, surprisingly both of them, placed a kiss on her sister's orehead before disappearing through the bathroom door. She closed the door and leaned her head against the wall for a few seconds before finally entering the shower.

(…)

"That bitch!" Zelena raged. "I cannot believe she had the audacity to go to my house with my daughter there! I was about to twist her neck and then she poofed away."

Emma and Regina exchanged a brief glance. "It makes sense that she has gone to the mines. There are many tunnels there and it is easy to hide." Emma tentatively approached Zelena and the portable stroller on the table beside her. Her hand tentatively stretched out to touch Robyn's face that was sleeping soundly now.

"It will not be easy to locate her. There are many tunnels under Storybrooke." David said looking at his daughter with a frown.

"But for the final battle she'll need help. At least we'll have time to plan something and find her." Regina said. Her gaze was distant and her eyes met no one in the room. Emma knew that look. Regina was already thinking of something they could do to defeat the Black Fairy.

"Maybe that might help." Hook took the piece of wand from his pocket and handed it to Regina. "Tiger Lily said they used it to ban the Black Fairy before, but we need to find the part that completes it."

"I'll take care of it, guyliner."

"We do not have time to waste on it." Zelena snorted. "We need to do something quick and you can stay here and go after the wand, but I'm going after that fairy and I'm going to twist her neck once and for all."

"You will not go down into the tunnels and face her alone." Regina's eyes widened. "It's too dangerous, Zelena."

"What, you think I cannot defeat her? I'm more powerful than you."

"This is not about power, Zelena." Regina rolled her eyes. "You have a daughter and you need to think about her!"

"It's because I'm thinking about her that I'm going to go there!"

"So what, Zelena?" Regina took a step toward her sister. "Do you really think you can get close enough to 'twist her neck'? What will become of Robyn if something happens to you?"

"At least she'll still have you and Henry." Zelena fired back.

"I just got a sister. I will not lose her." Regina said firmly and then disappeared into her smoke.

"Zelena-" Before Emma could say anything else, the redhead took Robyn and disappeared into her green smoke. "These women are going to drive me insane." Emma murmured.

"We need to do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing." David said looking at Emma.

"We will not be idle." Snow stared at her husband. "We have a lot to do."

"We have?" Emma, Hook, and David asked at the same time.

"Of course we do! Do you think your wedding is going to be planned by itself?"

"Mom, I understand that you are super excited and want to make this moment the most special for all of us, but we have to worry about how to defeat the Black Fairy first if we want to have a wedding."

"Your father and I were married even under Regina's threats, we gave hope to the people, why would it be different with you?"

'Because we are not like you?' Emma wanted to say, but she knew better than to upset her mother so she just smiled.

(…)

Emma looked from her mother to her father who were discussing the details of her wedding with Hook, but her mind was far away. More precisely on a certain brunette who seemed absurdly annoyed and had disappeared in her purple smoke moments earlier. Emma knew she needed to be present to work out the details of her wedding, but all she wanted was to be with Regina and help her with whatever it was that made her upset. Emma knew her well enough to know that it was not just the Black Fairy, but she also knew Regina was stubborn and wouldn't talk to her. At least not now, with so many things going on.

Her attention returned to the small group as her father passed her like a hurricane out of Granny's followed by her mother who seemed very annoyed for someone planning a wedding. "What the hell is going on here?"

"If you were paying attention to what they were saying instead of having your head elsewhere you would know your parents were arguing." Hook snapped.

"I'm sorry." Emma murmured and then followed behind her parents.

(…)

After spending part of the day getting nowhere with the details of the wedding, because every place Snow suggested David found a problem with, and after their last discussion, where Emma heard her father saying maybe they shouldn't rush things, she found it would be better to end this subject. "I think we'd better postpone the wedding until we're sure we can defeat the Black Fairy." Emma said interrupting another argument between her parents. Emma's gaze met her father's, and she thought she saw something in them. Relief maybe? She couldn't tell because the next moment her mother was firing questions and giving speech about hope and all that true love thing that Emma still did not believe.

"Look, Mom, we love each other and we want to do this when it's right, okay? Not out of fear and not because we think we might die."

David smiled at Emma and before Snow could argue her cell phone rang.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma's eyes widened as she heard what the brunette had to say. "We're going there."

In a few minutes everyone was at the mansion.

"You did what?" Hook raised his voice in Zelena's direction. "What is your problem? You can think of nothing but your ego and your desperate need to please everyone, don't you?"

"Hook!" Emma looked at him wide-eyed. "You're not going to talk to Zelena like that, she was trying to help!"

"And because of this the final battle began earlier!"

"And we're going to find a way, as we always do, but pointing a finger at people's faces and saying things that hurt them is not the best way to defeat the Black Fairy." Emma felt the anger spread inside her as she heard Hook speak with Zelena, and the look that was present in Zelena’s and Regina's eyes because of his words was enough for her protective side to surface.

"Sorry if I'm worried about your life, Swan." He answered and then left the mansion, leaving Emma behind.

"You should go after him, Emma." Snow said after a few minutes. "It's not good to start life together with a discussion."

"If we don't take care of the Black Fairy we will not have a life to discuss, Mom." Emma snapped. "Zelena, please continue what you were saying before my fiancé rudely interrupted you."

"The crystals are connected to my magic."

"I don't understand... how can this help exactly?" David frowned.

"That means we can destroy the crystals." Zelena removed from her bag a kind of wooden box that contained some patterns drawn on the surface.

"What is this? What does it do?" Emma and Regina asked at the same time.

"It can destroy my magic."

Emma's eyes widened at what the redhead was saying. She was about to give up her magic to undo a mistake and (who knows, maybe) save her life. Regina looked at her sister with pain and concern and at the same time with so much love, she couldn't put into words. Zelena was about to make a sacrifice to help people who, until then, had never shown any reason for her to help. They never tried to make her feel that she wasn't alone or could be loved. Except for Emma's outburst moments ago, none of them had shown any kind of affection or any feelings but contempt for her sister and yet she was trying to fix things and save Emma's life. Her eyes locked with Zelena's, and she knew immediately. Her sister was doing it for her. Zelena knew what would happen to Regina if Emma died.

The three of them went to Regina's vault and then Zelena prepared everything so she could concentrate her magic on the Crimson Heart.

"Regina, I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me you'll take care of Robyn."

"Nothing will happen, Zelena."

"Just promise me."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her heart pound in her chest, this time for a completely different reason. Earlier, she said that Zelena couldn't go to the tunnels to face the Black Fairy alone because Robyn needed her and now she was about to risk her life to save theirs.

"Regina." Zelena's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Please."

"I promise." She touched her sister's arm, squeezing softly and hoping that this small gesture was enough to show what she couldn't put into words at that moment.

"Me too." Emma's voice caught the attention of the Mills sisters, and they both looked at the blonde. "We'll take care of Robyn with our lives, Zelena."

Zelena nodded and then concentrated, taking the heart in both hands letting it absorb all her magic.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her and as she stared at the heart absorbing Zelena's magic, she couldn't help thinking that it looked like the Harry Potter scene, when the Azkaban dementors were sucking people's lives, their good memories and making them relive their worst memories.

When all of Zelena's magic was finally absorbed by the heart she put it back into the box, letting Regina hug her tight. "I'm so proud of you, sis." The brunette whispered.

"I feel so weak."

"But you never looked so strong." Regina smiled softly at her sister.

(…)

They went to Granny's to meet the others and Zelena barely managed to hold back the tears as Henry came running toward her and hugged her tight. "You saved us all, Aunt Z."

"It's not over yet, handsome nephew." Zelena pulled away just enough to stare at the boy, not ready to get out of his embrace. "We still need to defeat that bitch."

"Zelena!" Regina scolded her.

"Oops."

Everyone laughed and then the three joined the Charming's and Hook, who were sitting at one of the tables in the diner.

"What's next?" David asked after Regina, Zelena, and Emma made their requests to one of the waitresses.

Emma seemed to be lost in thoughts, her gaze distracted as if trapped in some memory.

"Emma?" Regina's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." The blonde turned to her, feeling her cheeks flush at the sight of everyone looking expectantly at her. "I was just thinking about Ruby. Ever since she left and started living in Oz with Dorothy we never heard from her again. Does Granny at least know that her granddaughter found true love? Would she be happy even if it was with another woman or would she not accept it?"

"I'm very happy to hear that, Miss Swan." Granny's voice startled her, and Emma thought it would be impossible to get even redder. "True love does not choose gender, color or race. True love does not see a person's assets above their hearts." She put a hand on Emma's shoulder and waited until she looked at her. Everyone at the table seemed to hold their breaths waiting to hear the rest of what she had to say. Granny rarely talked about anything with them, but when she did, everyone stopped to listen. "That's why it's such a rare thing. That's why true love is the most powerful magic of all. True love finds you and not the other way around, but you have to be ready to grab it. It takes courage to surrender to it, and unfortunately not everyone has it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina?" Emma called after knocking on the mansion door. "Regina?" She tilted her head and frowned. It wasn't normal for the brunette not to answer the cell phone or the door. Tension and fear grew in her chest as the silence continued. The Black Fairy was still loose around and Zelena was without magic. Emma tried the door and her heart pounded as the doorknob spun in her hand revealing that the door was unlocked. "Regina?" She called once more as she entered the mansion. Emma had only been there about three times in all the years she'd lived in Storybrooke, but it wasn't as if Regina and she had time to live a normal life enough to visit each other. Emma suddenly realized that most of her moments with Regina had been to defeat monsters, curses, villains, and meetings in the city hall office, or, on a few rare occasions, some celebration at Granny's. Emma didn't know where to start looking but she suddenly heard voices inside the house. Her heart beat more quietly as she recognized Zelena's accent and Regina's voice and she breathed in relief.

The living room floor was a mess, crib building parts were scattered all over it while Zelena stood there with the instructions manual in her hands. Emma felt a pang in her heart as she heard Zelena say that she felt useless for not being able to mount a crib and smiled as Regina offered to help her. Before she could stop herself, she stepped into the room and cleared her throat to catch their attention, frightened that Regina could throw a fireball in her direction and she didn't really want that to happen.

"Emma!" Regina smiled softly at the sight of the blonde, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I did not know you were here."

"I just arrived." Emma smiled and removed her red leather jacket, placing it on the arm of the couch. "I called you, but you didn't answer so I decided to come check on you and see if everything was okay since the Black Fairy is still around. When I knocked the door, you didn't answer so I tried the knob and it was unlocked and then I heard your voices and well I am sorry I barged in, I didn't mean to come in uninvited or interrupt something- "

"Emma, breathe." Regina laughed. Although she felt as if her heart had been crushed, she couldn't help but smile at the way the blonde was talking, looking like a teenage girl who had been caught doing something wrong. "No problem. You are welcome in this house at any time of the day or night." She put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and avoided looking at Zelena because she knew the look she would receive in return. "Sorry I did not answer the phone, I must have forgotten it in the studio."

"It's okay." Emma smiled softly. "Now that I know you're fine I'm relieved."

"We're fine, but I do not know how long this crib will stay well, either." Zelena said angrily.

"Uh... do you mind if I help?" Emma felt her cheeks redden, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "It's the least I can do."

"Besides being daughter of true love, savior, princess and sheriff, you also mount things?" Zelena scoffed, but there was something in her tone that made Emma blush even more. She wasn't saying that to make her feel bad. There was something in her gaze that Emma couldn't identify.

"I helped set up my brother's crib..." Emma shrugged. No matter how much time has passed or how many things had happened, she still couldn't handle when attention is being directed towards her in such a genuine way. Zelena, like Regina, hadn't expected anything from her. They didn't expect her to be the savior or the perfect princess or perfect girlfriend or anything. When she was with them Emma could just be herself and that was what made them so special to the blonde. She exchanged a brief glance with Regina and without saying anything else she knelt in front of the couch taking the manual from Zelena's hand and reading it quickly.

The two sisters watched silently as Emma concentrated on reading the manual, and Regina found it adorable the way she wrinkled her brows and tapped her fingers against the fabric of the sofa.

"Give me the screwdriver, please." Emma asked as she lifted the railing that Zelena had knocked over moments before her arrival.

Regina arched an eyebrow and Zelena simply handed the tool to the blonde. She didn't know why Emma didn't offer to mount the crib with magic, just as Regina had, but something about being there to help her was comforting. Zelena slowly understood why her sister loved Emma Swan.

A few minutes later a portion of the crib was already mounted and sweat dripped down Emma's temples, sticking a few strands of her hair to her forehead. Emma put the screwdriver on the floor and took off the long-sleeved T-shirt she was wearing, standing with only her white tank top.

Regina's eyes automatically settled on Emma's arms and back and the way her muscles moved as she mounted the furniture. Memories from the other night flooded her mind and she shook her head to brush away those memories. This wasn't the place or the time to think about it. Regina thought it was best to move, so maybe the pulse between her legs would go away.

Stopping beside Zelena she avoided looking at her sister and instead her gaze focused on Emma and how her brows furrowed and how she held her tongue between her lips as she turned the tool to tighten the bolt on the wood.

"There you go." Emma stood up and wiped her hands on the sides of her jeans. "Mounted and safe so Robyn can enjoy a good night's sleep." Emma lightly shook the crib to show it was safe.

"I did not know you were so good at it, Emma." Regina complimented and couldn't stop the smile on her lips at the blonde's goofy, yet sheepish smile.

"I learned a couple of handy things when I was moving around foster homes. Not all foster parents sucked or used the kids just to get their government checks." Emma shrugged.

"Emma-" Regina felt her heart clench at what the blonde said. In all those years they had known each other, they had never really talked about their past or experiences and now here was Emma in the middle of her living room, open and vulnerable, sharing with Zelena and her things about her life without anyone needing to press for that.

"It's okay, Regina." Emma looked up and her eyes locked on hers. "It's been a long time. It's alright now." Her tone was soft and a bit timid, but Regina knew better than to force the subject.

"I believe it wasn't just to check if we were okay or to mount my daughter's crib that you came here." Zelena interfered, feeling the slight tension that had formed. "What happened, Savior?"

"Oh, yes, we may have a problem." Emma scratched her neck and offered them a shy smile.

"What is it now?" They both asked at the same time.

"The Black Fairy took Blue."

"She can keep her." Regina said under her breath, but the other two heard her.

"Regina!" Emma's eyes widened, but her tone wasn't really reprehensible.

"What does she want with the fairy?" Zelena alternated her amused gaze between her sister and the savior.

"We were in Gold's shop trying to wake her up so she would tell us where to find the other half of the wand that Hook brought, which by the way she said was in the center of Storybrooke, and the Black Fairy and Gideon disguised themselves as if they were my parents and then when Blue said that, they revealed themselves and the Black Fairy disappeared in her black smoke with Blue. "

"It seems the only really powerful fairy is this  _Black Fairy,_  " Regina scoffed. "All the others are useless. They do nothing but get where they are not called."

"What's the plan now?" Zelena asked.

"Gold still needs to recover Gideon's heart and for that he needs to know where the Black Fairy holds it." Emma shrugged. "Maybe I should go talk to him and check on the progress. See if I can help in any way."

"And what do you suggest we do in the meantime? Do we sit down and wait?" Regina raised an eyebrow. She didn't like it, but she couldn't stop Emma from making her decisions.

"I don't think the living room is the most appropriate place for a baby to sleep." Emma joked. She needed to keep Regina and Zelena out of harm's way, but she didn't know how to say it to them without either one or both of them thinking she didn't want them around. "Maybe now that the crib is fitted Regina can put it in the room with her magic since neither of us thought of mounting it in the bedroom."

"Is this your way of saying you're going to sort things out by yourself, Savior?" Zelena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to keep you guys and Henry safe while I help Gold to recover Gideon's heart. I know Regina can take care of herself and still take care of you and our son and Robyn if need be, but if I can avoid putting any of you in danger, I will. " Emma folded her arms across her chest and frowned. She knew she was maybe being a bit overprotective and unreasonable, but she couldn't risk any of their lives any more. She had no idea what Gold would do to get his son's heart back, but it certainly would not be simple. It was never simple when it came to the Dark One. "Just stay out of trouble until I get back, okay?"

"Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Regina, I really don't want to start a discussion about this right now." Emma said softly. "Just be careful, please."

The pleading in Emma's eyes was enough for the brunette to step back as to her decision to argue and say she could help more than she was being credited with. There was something about the blonde's look that left no room for discussion. "Okay, Emma. Just be careful."

The blonde nodded and without further ado grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door.

"What shall we do now, sis?" Zelena asked taking Regina out of her thoughts.

"The first thing we'll do is move that crib to the right place, Emma is right, the living room is not the best place for a baby to sleep."

(...)

"I'm here as you asked, Gold." Emma looked confused to see Gideon tied, but chose not to comment. "My parents and Hook are looking for the other half of the wand."

The Dark One just nodded and turned to Belle with a small flask in his hands. "Belle, there is another way to talk to our son, a means where the Black Fairy cannot hurt him." The brunette looked at him confused and then he continued. "But I need you to do something first. Do you trust me, Belle?"

Emma snorted under her breath and rolled her eyes mentally. This certainly wasn't the time to get on the Dark One's bad side, but she couldn't help but react to what he was asking Belle. After all he'd done over the years, how could anyone trust him? Unlike Regina, he hasn't changed. Not even for Baelfire, not for Belle either. Regina on the other hand, began to change as soon as she adopted Henry. Her undeniable love for him and the certainty that if anything went wrong he still would have her was what made Emma join Gold on this crazy mission to defeat the Black Fairy and end this threat once and for all.

"I believe you will do what is right for him. Which is right for our family."

"Then I need you to look after us while we're gone."

"Gone?" Emma took a step towards the man, her voice faltering in confusion. "What do you mean gone? What's this in your hand?"

"Sand of Morpheus, Miss Swan."

"And what exactly is it for?"

"That, Miss Swan, is for us to talk to people in their dreams. Even the Black Fairy cannot control the dream realm."

"Are you saying we can use Morpheus Sand to get into people's dreams?" Emma tilted her head, her thoughts running through her mind with all the implications and possibilities it brought to a person.

Before Emma could say anything else, Gold sprinkled some of the contents of the bottle onto Gideon and then onto her. When she woke up again she was walking with the Dark One in a place she had never seen before.

"This is the dreams realm? I'm a little disappointed. I was hoping to see flying pigs and talking donuts."

(...)

Regina and Zelena had just put Robyn in the crib when the brunette's cell phone rang frightening them both.

"What is it now, Snow?"

"Okay, Regina, it's time to put on your mayor pants."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Blue said the other half of the wand was in the center of Storybrooke. We're in the Clock Tower which is the geographic center of the city, but there's nothing here!"

"And what do you want me to do if that useless fairy does not know how to be more specific?"

"Regina..."

"Okay, sorry." Regina snorted slightly irritated. Emma was on some mission with Gold somewhere and they still had to defeat the Black Fairy before anything happened to Emma.

"You cast the curse and created the city. You must know what Blue meant."

" _Fairies_  live and breathe love and hope, right?" The mere mention of the word fairies seemed to leave a bitter taste in Regina's lips. She had never really liked these creatures, she always thought they stick their noses too much in people's lives and they are more trouble than they are helpful, and now this  _Fiona_  wanted to destroy Emma at any cost. It was just another reason for her to hate the fairies even more. "When Blue talked about: Storybrooke’s Center” she probably meant the-"

"Heart of Storybrooke." Snow interrupted her before she could finish.

"Granny's." They said together.

"What's going on?" Zelena asked as soon as the brunette turned off her cell phone.

"I need to go help the two idiots and the pirate mascot before they get into trouble." Regina sighed. "You stay here with Robyn and Henry, please. If Henry finds out that Emma is on a mission with Gold or about the search for the other half of the wand he will definitely want to help and I do not want him near that fairy."

Zelena held Regina's gaze for a few seconds, then nodded. She knew that now that she was without her magic, there wasn't much she could do to help, but she was glad Regina had asked her to take care of Henry, because she knew that just like Emma, he was one of the most important people in her life.

Needless to say, Regina disappeared in her purple smoke.

(...)

"Do you want to tell me about your mother or why did we go to her house?"

"Just a fragment of my subconscious. Nothing that interferes with our mission." Gold answered without looking at her. "We are here to find my son and not to share stories from my childhood."

"I was an orphan too, you know? We wonder why our parents didn't want us and spend some of our time hating them, but deep down we miss them."

"No, Miss Swan." Gold stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Emma held the man's gaze in front of her without blinking. Even though he was one of the most powerful creatures in existence, the Dark One never intimidated her. "Unlike your parents, that woman never cared about me, she never loved me, she did not even give me a name, she trade me for power without even blinking."

"So, I guess you guys have a lot in common." Emma said under her breath.

"Miss Swan, do not test my patience." Gold hissed. "Or I will leave you here and find my son alone."

"I believe you've already found him." Gideon's voice took them out of what looked like an intense staring contest.

Gold sighed, relieved, and walked over to the young man wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Where is your heart, son?"

"I do not know. She hid it very well." Gideon replied pulling away to look at his father. "But there's something here you can use against her. Something she's very afraid you'll find out."

"And what would it be?"

"The reason she gave you up."

"Because of power, I already knew that." Gold replied dryly.

"You know that no story is as simple as it sounds." Gideon replied softly.

Gold looked to where his son had come from and noticed that there was a basket with a yellow baby blanket. He walked to the basket and picked it up. His hands shaking with the possibility of what he might find out about his story and whether that would change things. "And what do I do now? I stand here looking at the blanket waiting for my memories to appear?"

"More or less." Emma replied.

"I do not know if you noticed, but this is not working." Gold replied angrily. Of all the people in Storybrooke, Emma was the last one he'd expected to be present at such an important time in his life.

"It's okay, Gold. It's normal to be scared."

"Miss Swan, you are treading on thin ice. I will not warn you again."

"I don't know if you've noticed throughout all those years we've known each other, but I'm not afraid of you or your threats." Emma smiled nervously. In parts it was true, she did not fear him, for she knew he wouldn't deliberately hurt her, but she knew him enough to know that he would use the people she loved to hurt her if he had to, and the idea of Regina, Henry, or her parents getting hurt because of her was more terrifying than the possible death that awaited her in case there was a battle between her and Gideon or the Black Fairy. "I know how you feel,  _that_ ," She pointed to the blanket in his hand. "is the scariest thing you've ever faced. No curse or monster will be as terrifying as finally knowing why you were abandoned. It doesn't matter if your parents did it for greater good or pure selfishness."

"Do you think I'm afraid of the truth?"

"Yes." Emma answered frankly. "You're going to be vulnerable and you and I are very bad at being vulnerable. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for your son."

Gold wanted to hate Emma for everything she was saying, but he knew deep down she was right. He exchanged a brief glance with Gideon who smiled encouragingly. "It's all right." Gold sighed and then focused on the blanket again.

In a few moments the three of them were transported to a very colorful and lively place. The floor was covered with a pattern of flowers of various types and colors, underneath the walls there were stained glass windows that reminded Emma of firefly prisons, some shelves with various plants and other ingredients were arranged by the hall and giant imitations of flowers were placed on either side of the floor. Before them Fiona held a baby in her arms and sang softly to make him sleep while Tiger Lily was standing before a small cauldron in the center of the place.

"Where are we?" Emma asked looking around suspiciously, confused.

"In the secret vault of the fairies." Gideon looked around in a mixture of delight and fear. "I heard stories about it when I was a child."

The scene that continued to unfold before them left the three confused. The woman who appeared before them was far from being the Black Fairy they knew and the more the scene unfolded, the more confused they became. Fiona wanted to protect her child from his fate and for that she was willing to cast the black curse even if that was the wrong thing to do. She did not want to give him up or abandon him, she wanted to save him, but when Tiger Lily saw what the curse would do she tried to stop her and then everything changed. Fiona became the Black Fairy and, consequently, the person who would destroy the child in front of her.  _"Savior or not, I will not let him die."_  The three of them could not prevent the identical reactions of shock and surprise at that revelation.

When they opened their eyes again they were back in Gold's pawnshop and Regina was standing next to Belle.

"Now that nap time is over, it's time for battle." Regina's voice immediately attracted Emma's attention, and although she was confused by her presence there, she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips as their gazes met.

"You found the other half." Emma said in a sigh.

"I did."

"I thought I asked you and Zelena to get out of trouble before I left your house."

Belle and Gold looked at each other with confused expressions and arched eyebrows but said nothing.

"I'm sorry if I could not sit idly while you were with the Dark One on some mission to try and destroy the Black Fairy."

"In fact, the mission was to recover Gideon's heart. The battle with the Black Fairy is-"

"Mine, Miss Swan." Gold interrupted her.

"Yes, that's up to you... Savior."

(...)

"You really were in the dreams realm, Ma?" Henry asked excitedly. "How was it?"

"Boring." Emma shrugged. "I expected to see flying pigs or singing donuts or I don't know..."

"That was Gold's dream, not yours, Emma." Regina sneered, but the look in her eyes was unmistakable. "I bet if it was your dream you would have all those things."

"Nah." Emma, in a totally unexpected and childlike attitude, stuck her tongue out to the brunette. "If it was my dream, I'd sure have cooler stuff like Supergirl and Gamora hanging out with Thor."

Regina thought it was impossible for her heart to beat even faster but knowing that Emma had a childish side at times and seeing her bringing it out like that, made her heart flutter in her chest. It was the first time in weeks that she had seen the blonde so light.

"Who?" David, Snow, Hook, and Zelena asked at the same time, but Regina and Henry were grinning at Emma, glad they were the only ones there who knew what she was talking about.

For the first time Regina thanked Henry for his love for comic books and for having insisted that she read with him or for him.

"I thought you were more a Captain America type of girl." Regina teased.

"You know- do you know these characters?" Emma felt her cheeks flush and this made Regina's smile grow.

"I do not know if you remember, Miss Swan, but we have a teenage son and he loves comics."

Before Emma could answer the doorbell rang and everyone turned to see who was entering that hour of the night. When they saw Gold walking up to them, everyone at the table seemed to hold their breath. Without a word, the man approached the table and placed a black heart in the center.

"That is-?"

"Yes. The Black Fairy is gone forever."

"You did it." There was genuine pride in Emma's voice. "And Blue?"

"She's safe, she's gone back to her realm as before."

"The wedding can happen tomorrow, thanks to you." Snow said excitedly.

Regina felt as if the princess had punched her in the stomach. Even with Hook's presence there, she was having a pleasant evening with Emma, and for a moment she had forgotten about the damn wedding, but Snow needed to remind her, even if unintentionally.

"Zelena, I think we'd better go home. Robyn needs a proper place to sleep and I think we all need to get ready for Emma's big day tomorrow." Regina offered a tight smile. God help her the next day.

"Good evening." Zelena got up and straightened Robyn in her arms. "Good evening, handsome nephew."

Regina nodded briefly and then they disappeared in her purple smoke.

"What-" Emma looked confused at the others. "What was that about?"

"Mom's just tired. It's been a long day." Henry answered with a sigh. He knew how difficult it was for his mother to continue pretending that she wasn't suffering, that Emma's wedding wasn't destroying her. Henry knew she thought he had no idea about her feelings for his other mother, but he had seen her gaze the day he saved them from the world of mirrors, he had seen the pain impossible to hide when Emma announced that Hook had proposed her. Regina had always been a woman too intense and over the years he'd learned to know her and read her almost as well as Emma did, but for some reason his Ma seemed oblivious to his mother's feelings.

"Henry is right." David offered a half smile. "It's been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer so we should rest."              

When his eyes met his grandfather's, Henry knew that David also knew about Regina's feelings and he felt relieved and terrified at the same time. He had no idea what he might think about it. Their story was complicated and he wasn't sure how this could be received by his grandparents, especially by Snow.

(...)

When they arrived at Emma's house, the blonde went straight to the bedroom and Hook held Henry by the arm as he passed. "I need to ask you something. I need your help."

"Um... of course, what is it?"

"This is going to be the most important mission of all. Operation best man"

Henry felt his heart pound in his chest. He couldn't refuse the request as this would certainly create a discomfort between them and arouse suspicion and the last thing Henry wanted was to expose Regina, but otherwise he felt as if he was betraying her in accepting such a request.

"So?" Hook asked impatiently.

"Sorry..." Henry smiled awkwardly. "It's just that I didn't expect to be entrusted with such responsibility. It's an honor." He swallowed and accepted the small box that contained the rings. He didn't understand why Emma had agreed to marry Hook after all that had happened, after he had almost killed them all and after all the things he had said to her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked while descending the stairs and Henry felt a lump in his throat, but he needed to move on with it.

"We're just talking about man things." Hook answered before Henry could.

(...)

Everyone was gathered on the roof in front of the Clock Tower and Regina felt her heart beating so fast that she feared someone would hear it. At her side Zelena took her hand and interlaced their fingers in an unexpected but somewhat reassuring gesture. Her gaze met Hook's, who was standing at the end of the aisle, and Regina needed to control every cell of her body not to break his neck when he smiled at her and at that moment she could swear he knew of her feelings for Emma.

Henry ran to the aisle to deliver the rings to the pirate, and Regina felt her heart sink a little longer as she remembered when he had called her the night before, crying and begging her to forgive him. At first, she thought something had happened to him, but when Henry said _'Hook asked me to be his best man and I couldn't deny it because he would suspect and I didn't want to expose you, Mom._ _I know that you love her and that this wedding is destroying you. Why did you not_ _stop her, Mom?'_  Regina was sure that her little prince knew of her feelings, and relief flooded her chest when she knew he did not think this was just another plan for revenge on his grandparents. Despite everything they had gone through and how things had changed, Regina knew that Snow didn't fully accept her. She remembered the princess' words when she'd separated from her 'Evil half' with Jekyll and Hyde's serum. She knew what Snow had said to her other half when she thought it was her while she and Emma were trapped in the world of mirrors. 'Oh, Henry.' It was all she could say amid the tears streaming down her face as she heard him talking on the other end of the line. Regina took a deep breath as she felt her eyes burn with tears ready to fall, but the commotion of the guests announcing the bride's entrance made her take a deep breath, thus keeping the tears at bay.

Her eyes rested on Emma, and she couldn't stop the thought that that the woman looked nothing like  _her Emma._  Nothing reminded her of the Emma she knew. The dress, the hairstyle, her look... Emma looked tired and her smile was contained, almost as if she wasn't happy. Charming and Snow were walking with her down the aisle and there was something in Charming's look as his eyes met hers that made Regina uneasy. It was as if he knew of her feelings for Emma. It was as if he could see through her. For the first time in a long time, Regina felt like the teenager that had been cornered again, and she turned her gaze to the aisle in the hope that her hatred of the pirate would help her hide her pain. Snow and Charming came to sit next to her and Henry and then Archie began the ceremony. Her free hand clenched into a fist at the side of her body as Hook began his vows and she thought that never in her life had she heard the pirate sound so insincere like in that moment.  _What kind of an idiot says those things at the most important moment of his life?_ _Didn't he have anything better to say to the woman who was supposed to be his true love? That had saved him from a life of revenge and darkness?_  Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's voice, small and uncertain, as if she was afraid to say the wrong thing in front of all those people. As if she were afraid to displease one of them. _'I've lived a long time alone._   _Until Henry found_   _me and brought me to Storybrooke'_ at that moment their gazes met and Emma was looking at her from the aisle as if daring her to say something. As if daring Regina to stop her. Or maybe she was just looking for Regina's approval because Emma knew she was the only person who really understood her. ' _Living in Storybrooke, I've got my son and my parents, and I love them. But they can't always understand me. They don't know what it feels like to be rejected and misunderstood. Not the way I do. Not the way you do. And somehow, that makes us I don't know, unique. Or maybe even special._ _'_ But Regina couldn't do that. She couldn't destroy Emma's happiness at her whim. She was no longer the woman who would one day override anyone to get what she wanted. That was what made her different from that filthy pirate Emma was getting married to, and then Regina did the only thing she could for her _friend_ at the moment. She smiled at Emma for a few seconds, hoping that was enough, and then turned to look at Henry, for if she held the blonde's gaze for another second she would break in front of everyone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing that what would come next was the end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."


	3. Chapter 3

The day after Emma's wedding Regina stayed in bed the whole day. She didn't answer her phone nor bid farewell to the newlyweds who were leaving for their honeymoon. She didn't have the strength to fake another day. She didn't need to pretend again. She could take these days to put herself together and be the friend she always was when Emma comes back.

Henry didn't press her to talk or to go see Emma's departure, which was good. Even Zelena was quiet and tried not to make noises in the house. Not even Robyn's crying was heard. As if the little girl sensed that all her auntie needed at the moment was to drown in silence. And her tears.

The mask she was wearing the day and night before was off the moment they arrived at the mansion. Regina broke down and Zelena just looked at Henry who took Robyn to her bedroom leaving the two sisters alone. He knew that he couldn't do much to comfort his mother, and for the first time Henry didn't know what to say either. He had never seen Regina like this. She was always put together in front of him. Not even when Robin left with Zelena or when he died. The only time he had seen Regina so devastated was when Whale brought Daniel back. When he was in the stables with the horses and Daniel appeared and then the next moment he was being raised in the air by the man as if he weighed no more than a feather and then Regina and David appeared and when Daniel heard his mother's voice he let him go. David ordered him to run, but of course he did not obey. Henry hid in one of the bays while Regina and Daniel saw each other for the last time. He had never thought about her side of the story before because it wasn't in the book. He had no idea what had happened to his mother for her to become the Evil Queen, and now, there in the silence of little Robyn's bedroom, Henry reflected on how selfish he had been for a long time with Regina. He was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks until they fell and wet the baby's clothes in his arms.

He could hear his mother crying in the other room and his heart clenched at the sound. He should have known. He should have noticed before. But he only knew for sure the day he brought his mothers back from the world of mirrors. When Regina saw Emma and Hook and the pain in her eyes even though she tried to hide it.

"I was so stupid, Robyn. I should have done something. I should have told mom that she had to talk to ma." Henry whispered angrily but Robyn just smiled at him. "I hope you never grow up."

"I hope so too, handsome nephew." Zelena said.

"Aunt Z." Henry turned on his heels feeling his cheeks burning. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to tell you that this is not your fault." Zelena approached him and took the baby in her arms, gently placing her in the crib then pulling Henry in a tight hug. "Your mom is stubborn and if you had said something to her about it she would've vehemently denied it. Besides, she thinks Emma would never love her. 'I do not deserve the love of someone like Emma.' I swear, dear nephew, sometimes I feel like banging my broom on your mother's head for her to understand. She knows that she has changed and that among all the people in this city Emma is the one who was always beside her even when she did not deserve it but still she does not see what is right under her nose."

Henry looked at Zelena for a moment, taking in everything she was saying. "Do you think ma loves her?"

"Maybe, Henry." Zelena sighed. "But we cannot change things. We cannot interfere with destiny. I know you're the author but you know it would cause problems and you should not do that. There are always consequences. Eventually things will be fine. Regina will move on one way or another. Your mother is strong, resilient. Look at everything she went through. Look how far she's come. Now go to sleep because we had a long day today." The redhead kissed Henry's forehead and the boy bid his goodnight to her.

For the first time in years Henry decided that he would sleep with his mother. He went to his room to change into his pjs and then walked to her room on tiptoe. He stopped at her door and knocked softly. "Mother, may I come in?" He whispered in the hallway.

"Of course, my dear." Regina answered without getting out of bed.

The door opened just enough for the boy to slip into the dark room and walk to the bed in silence. There was some shuffling on the other side as the bed dips. Timidly Henry put an arm around his mother's waist and felt his mom place her hand over his. He said nothing because there was nothing he could say to make her pain go away. He remained silent wishing that everything could be different as he heard his mother crying softly in the dark room.

(…)

On Monday Regina was back at the Town Hall, her face in a perfect mask as if she hasn't spent the whole weekend crying in her bed. She smiled at her secretary as she entered and went straight to her office. The town was finally quiet and at peace and almost seemed like when the curse was in full power because she could feel that nothing was going to happen in this town anymore. She could feel that all the threats were gone and she really didn't know what to do now. Before Emma came to town she had everything in control and even the boring days could be managed and then fulfilled with her little prince at home but now... now she has a teenager at home who's very aware of her feelings and she knows she can't hide from him anymore. Not after this weekend. Not after she completely broke down before him and saw in his eyes all the love and understanding she had ever imagined. Henry was gentle enough not to ask or press her, but she saw in the worry plastered on his face.

"Madam Mayor." Her secretary called from the other side of the door. "Your eight o'clock appointment is here."

"Send him in." Regina let out a tired breath but soon replaced it with her perfect mask.

The woman nodded and then let the man enter the office.

Regina couldn't quite recognize him. Maybe he’s one of those people from the Land of Untold stories or he's someone from the Enchanted Forest? She really didn't care but she tried to listen to what the man was saying.

The morning went with one appointment after the other, all from people she didn’t know but who she had to listen to because she was still the mayor of this town.

"Mom?" Henry's voice startled her and Regina looked a little confused. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, dear." She smiled weakly. "Is everything okay? Why are you here?"

"I figured you might not have eaten anything all morning so I went over to Granny's and got a salad for you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh." She looked surprised but was grateful for this gesture, because come to think of it, she hadn’t eaten in a while and she was feeling kinda hungry.  
While eating her salad, Regina reflected back on her life, she couldn't remember the last time the town worked like this. Probably before Emma. After she arrived everything went downhill but not in a bad way necessarily. At first, she hated, no, feared Emma. She knew the moment she saw the blonde that she was important and that she would change everything. She remembers asking Gold about 'this mother, this Emma Swan' and his vague response. She remembers how things changed after that first night. How was she going to return to that life? Is there a way to be the mayor again and rule the city? After so many years facing curses, trips through portals, monsters and so many other things Regina does not know if she could return to normal life. Everything seems boring in this present. Even more boring than having a whole city asleep and doing all your will for twenty-eight years.

"Mom?" Henry called her softly trying not to startle her because he knew she was lost in her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry, I was just... thinking."

"You can say that." He smiled and then relaxed just a little bit in the opposite chair. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing important." She said smiling.

"Everything is different now." Henry started slowly. "We don't have monsters or villains or anything to face."

"We will always have your grandfather and I think Maleficent is still in town." Regina joked but she knew neither Gold nor Maleficent were threats anymore. For a moment she wonders if the witch was still in town because Regina had not seen her since Emma brought Lilith back to her. She made a mental note of trying to figure it out later. Not that she knew exactly what to do with this information. "And we will always have the two idiots to bring some problem."

"Mom!" Henry laughed and this time Regina laughed with him. It was the first time she really laughs since Emma's engagement.

"I'm sorry, dear."

There was a long pause before Henry finally spoke.

"Mom, I was thinking..." He averted her gaze for a moment and shrugged uncomfortably as he tried to bring this up without upsetting his mother. "I never got to properly learn how to ride. Maybe you could teach me?" He finishes sheepishly.

Regina stared at him for a long moment, mouth agape. She didn't know what she was waiting to hear when he started talking, but it definitely wasn't that. She knew she should answer his question before he thinks he said something that annoyed her but Regina was lost in thought again. She didn't remember when was the last time she rode and she surely never taught anyone to how to ride. What if something goes wrong and Henry gets hurt? What if Emma does not approve of the idea? What if-

Emma. The name brings her bittersweet memories and she tried to shake it away. Henry stood before her looking at her expectantly and waited patiently for her answer.

"I don’t know, Henry, it's been a long time since I've been around a horse." Regina responds honestly. "I don't know if I still can teach you. Besides, I need to talk to Emma and see what she thinks of this idea. She is also your mother and I cannot do anything without her being aware or without her consent. If anything happens to you... riding can be dangerous. Horses get scared easily and-"

Henry smiled then reached for her hand and squeezed gently. "Mom, it's okay. It was just an idea." He said softly.

(…)

Emma was facing the ocean while Killian was piloting the ship. He was humming low and a smile was sprawled on his lips. She looked at him and smiled. She was finally married. Settled, and with the man she loved. Yeah, she loved him, after all, why would she go to hell to save him if she didn't love him? She shook her head to dismiss these thoughts. This wasn't the time for that.

She walked towards him and hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked softly.

"You will see soon, luv."

Emma raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. If Killian wanted this to be a surprise so be it.

When the sun began to set, they finally reached an island Emma didn't know, but that made no difference since she didn't know many places in the world. She only hoped that island wouldn't belong to some fairy tale. Emma already had a lot of fairy tale in her life and all she expected now was to have a bit of normalcy. No monsters, villains or curses. No portals or anything like that. She had had her share in recent years, and on several occasions her sanity had been tested.

"Are you okay, luv?" Killian asked seeing Emma still standing in the middle of the ship.

"Yes." She said slowly. "I was just thinking about everything that brought us to this moment."

"Let's forget about everything for some days, Swan." Killian smirked. "It's only you and me now and we have plenty of time to enjoy now that you have no kid, parents or friends to get in the way."

Emma wanted to argue at that because there's no way her family or Regina would be something to 'get in their way'. No. They would always come first no matter what Killian said, but she didn't want to start their honeymoon arguing so Emma just smiled and accepted the hand he was holding out for her.

They haven't gone very far since it was already night and Emma insisted that it would be best to explore the island during the day.

Inside the ship was enough food for a week, provided by Snow and her exaggeration.

After having " seized their time alone" Killian passed out in the bed, but Emma was restless. She had spent all day thinking about Regina and why she hadn't come to say goodbye to her before her departure, but she knew she couldn't talk about it with Killian. He and Regina didn't like each other, but they tolerated each other because of her and she knew it, and for that reason she avoided talking about Killian with Regina or vice versa. Emma had the slight impression that their story was more complicated than they showed and that there was more to their story than they let it show, but she wouldn't question either of them. In all those years that she knew them they never touched the subject and perhaps it was better this way. Some things were better left buried.

Emma looked up at the sky and sighed wondering, for what would probably be the tenth time that day, if her friend was okay. She had noticed a sadness, no, a pain in Regina's eyes that she couldn't pin point the reason for. Emma tried to talk with the brunette a few times during the wedding party to figure out what was wrong, but Regina always responded with the same weak smile 'I'm just tired, Emma. The last days were intense.' or she would just squeeze Emma's shoulder and say that was her moment and they should not waste it with nonsense. That soon she would be better. Emma knew Regina enough to know that she was lying, but she knew better than to push the subject. If she did, Regina would probably walk away and that was the last thing she wanted in her life. Of all the people who surrounded her, the brunette was the only one with whom Emma felt a real connection and this frightened her.

"Swan?" Killian's voice startled her and Emma realized that the cobalt in the sky was starting to become orange-tinged indicating the sunrise.

"Good Morning." She replied tiredly.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked with an arched eyebrow. "I woke up and you were not in bed, and on our first night as husband and wife I wake up alone. This is not how it should be, Emma."

"Sorry, Killian." She smiled faintly. "It will not happen again."

The next few days passed slowly and boringly to Emma. When she imagined her honeymoon, this was definitely not what was in the picture. Emma dreamed of going places she had never been, but only saw in the movies or in the documentaries she loved to watch, such as maybe some of those quaint little towns in the hinterland of Europe that were super charming and the perfect setting for a honeymoon. However, her reality was quite different. She was trapped on a deserted island with Killian and the only things he considered fun were sex and his countless rum stock. By the third day Emma was already trying to come up with an excuse so that they could leave before the end of the week, but she couldn't come up with anything convincing enough so she took a deep breath and followed the remaining days as best she could.

(…)

A few days after her lunch with Henry - what has become a habit for them - Regina caught herself standing at the front door of Maleficent's house. She had called her old friend and the witch was surprised to hear from Regina after so long.

"I wasn't sure you would come, Regina." Maleficent smiled as she opened the door.

"It's not like you've been around." Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "How's it going with your little dragon?"

Maleficent gave room for Regina to enter and guided her into the living room. She watched the brunette for a few moments before finally walking to the table in the corner where some bottles were displayed. "Whiskey?" Maleficent asked Regina and smiled when the other woman just nodded. She noticed a sadness in her gaze that wasn't there nearly two years ago. "Why are you here, Regina?"

"I thought I made it clear when I called you." The brunette arched an eyebrow already regretting to have come. She had spent so much time with Emma that she had forgotten that Maleficent knew her as well as the other blonde.

"Oh yeah." The witch's lips curved into a knowing smile. "To know how I was." She walked over to the couch and slid into Regina's side, leaning slightly toward her. "Don't forget that I know you as well as your dear savior. Speaking of which, where is she? I thought she would come with you as your watchdog."

Maleficent's blue eyes bore into Regina's, but she refused to look away. She was there to prove to herself that she could have another friend besides Emma. To prove to herself that her world did not revolve around that idiot sheriff. Who she loved more than she could say.

"She's with the pirate, isn't she?" Maleficent said after a few moments. Her eyes sparkled with what could be interpreted as amusement for those who didn't know her well, but Regina knew what that look meant. She had seen Maleficent address that look to her many times during the years in which she sought her revenge against Snow White.

"She married him a few days ago." She finally said.

The pain she saw in Regina's eyes and the shakiness in the brunette's voice as she said it were enough to make Maleficent swallow the joke she was about to make.

"Why did you let that happen? Where's the woman who broke Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding and vowed to end their happiness? Regina, I've never seen you give up on anything before."

"You, better than anyone else, should know that we've changed, Maleficent." Regina hissed, fighting back tears. " You told me once that I should give up on my revenge, that it would only create an emptiness in me that I could never fill." Regina shook her head, tears finally streaming freely down her cheeks. "It seems like you were right."

"Oh, Regina." There was no judgment in Maleficent's voice. What came next was very unexpected from Maleficent, she wrapped Regina in a hug and let her cry peacefully.

Regina hated showing vulnerability because that was a sign of weakness, but at that moment, out of everyone's eyes and in the company of a friend she had not seen for a long time, Regina decided she could fall apart just as she had fallen apart in Zelena's arms in the morning following the night she slept with Emma.

It was late at night when Regina arrived home and she felt dizzy. She held herself on her dresser for balance and mumbled low in the dark room. Even with all the alcohol she and Maleficent had ingested that day, Regina still managed to poof back home. At least this time she hadn't made the mistake of sleeping with her friend. She waved her hand and soon her mayor clothes were magicked away and she was standing in her satin nightgown. Sighing, she walked over to the bed and lied down, praying that all the alcohol she had ingested was enough for her to sleep through the night and not dream about Emma.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was in her office when the door swung open revealing Emma Swan followed by Regina's secretary.

"Madam Mayor I tried to tell Mrs. Jones that you were busy-"

"It's Miss Swan" Emma cut her off.

Regina felt her heart pounding in her chest at the sight of the blonde and hearing her saying that it wasn't 'Mrs Jones' send a chill down her spine. Emma was standing in the doorway looking a little tired but her eyes were bright. "Missed me?" The blonde smiled goofily.

"Emma..." Regina said softly, so softly that Emma barely heard.

"Hi."

"Madam Mayor-" Her secretary spoked again and Regina remembered that the other woman was still at her door.

"Miss Swan does not have to be announced. She's the sheriff of this town. You can go now." She said in a way that her secretary knew that it was best to obey immediately. She nodded and left, leaving the two alone. "Welcome back, Emma." Regina smiled. Seeing Emma there was like breathing again after a long time underwater, but at the same time it was like drowning again. She knew that as a good friend she would have to at least ask how the trip had been since she did not show up to say goodbye to the couple, but thinking about the possible answers made her stomach turn.

"So, I don't need to be announced huh." Emma sat down in the opposite chair.

"Of course not, Emma." Regina smiled softly and straightened in her chair. "You are not only the sheriff of this town but also my friend. Wasn't that what you said to me once?"

"Yeah." Emma said slowly. Her eyes shining impossibly. "That was what I said. Though at that time I think you didn't believe me much." Despite the words, there was no judgment in Emma's voice. What she was saying was true; when she told Regina that she was trying to mend her mistake because she thought they were friend she was being honest. At that time Regina seemed skeptical because no one in her life wanted to be "her friend" without expecting anything in return. No one approached her without demanding anything in return. And from the first time her and Emma's path crossed everything she knew was turned upside down.

"I am afraid I am not a good friend to you, Emma." Regina said with a tight smile.

"What? Why are you saying that?" Emma's eyes widened and she sat up straight in her chair. "Regina, you're not only the best friend anyone could ever want, but also the best mother to Henry. Look at the man he's becoming and that's thanks to you! You saved my life more often than I can count and you still gave me all those memories of a life next to Henry that I never had." Emma leaned over and reached for Regina's hand on the table, squeezing it gently.

Regina couldn’t help smiling at Emma’s word and she could feel the warmth spreading throughout her body at Emma’s touch.

"Our son is a wonderful young boy." Regina said proudly. "But I don't think that's what brought you here so early on a Monday."

"No." Emma laughed. "I came to pick you up for breakfast. I can't remember the last time I ate a grilled cheese and now that the town is free of threats for good I think we can finally live our lives normally and act like normal people."

"And you think the best way to start this is by taking me to Granny's to eat like a child?" Regina raised an eyebrow and couldn't hide the smile on her lips. The thought of having breakfast with Emma and talking like normal people, sharing stories as real friends should do, was bittersweet, but Regina could never refuse that offer.

"You say that because you haven't tried my grilled cheese yet." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"I assume that's your specialty." Regina smiled.

"It's one of them. One day I'll show you what I'm capable of." Emma smiled smugly.

"Oh, Miss Swan, I believe I've seen enough." Regina said before she could stop herself. The smile on her face faded but when Emma just smiled triumphantly like an idiot, Regina let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"If you say so." Emma shrugged, still smiling, but her cheeks were now tainted with a hint of pink, making her dimples even more noticeable.

"We better feed this beast before it comes out of you like one of those filthy movies Henry likes to watch and chase after me because I'm stopping you from eating your grilled cheese."

"Did you just make a reference to Alien?" Emma's eyebrows raised impossibly high and amusement glittered in her eyes. "Well, Henry said you were such a nerd."

"This movie is disgusting, I do not know how he can watch it." Regina grimaced in disgust. "That was always one of the reasons I'd argued with him when he was younger. I do not know what kids in this world see in those movies."

"Is that why you buy him all the superhero comics you find? So, he can forget those disgusting movies?" Emma couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Discovering things about her son and Regina life's after so many years was a delight she had never thought of. "By the way, Alien is a classic and Sigourney Weaver is a goddess."

"I buy the comics for him so that Henry can have good examples and so he can better understand some things." Regina smiled. "Having a family like ours can be tricky for him, and I know Henry did not always have the best examples during his childhood, and that book tells the stories only in one point of view, I want him to know that things are not as black and white as that book make them seem."

Emma was looking at the brunette in awe because despite the nearly six years they had known each other, she had never stopped to think about certain things and although they saved each other's lives more than they could count, the two never had time to know the small details about one another's life or about their opinions and thoughts. They knew how to read the other as no one knew, they had long conversations only through their looks and did a great job of co-parenting with Henry but there was still so much they didn't know about the other. After having spent so much time with Regina, having spent that one week away from her made Emma rethink many things, so she decided she would enjoy this time of peace in Storybrooke to really get to know her best friend.

"So, let's feed the beast?" Regina smiled awkwardly, feeling her cheeks redden at the look Emma was giving her. Before the blonde could answer Regina got up and grabbed her purse, walking to the door where she stopped to wait for Emma.

When they arrived at Granny's the diner was empty and Emma slid into one of the booths. Soon one of the waitresses came and took their order, and Regina just shook her head at what Emma had ordered for breakfast.

"Just a piece of cake, please." Regina asked when the girl looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, come on, Regina! This is not breakfast!" Emma protested.

"Grilled cheese with a milk shake isn't either, Miss Swan."

"You can't eat just one piece of cake until lunch!"

"As it happens, Miss Swan," Regina smiled embarrassedly at the presence of the waitress who was trying to contain her amused smile at their bickering. "I've had breakfast today but it would not be polite of me to accompany you without having anything."

"Oh."

After the waitress brought their orders, Emma plunged into her grilled cheese giving a generous bite. "Oh my God, how I've missed that!" Emma moaned at the taste of the cheese in her mouth and Regina felt her core throb with the sound the blonde emitted, immediately bringing back memories of a night she was trying to forget for everyone's sake.

"Didn't you eat during your honeymoon?"

"Oh, I ate, but I only had my mother's food..." Emma smiled in amusement.

Regina took a deep breath and finally asked the question she was trying to avoid. "Speaking of which, how was the trip?"

Emma's smile disappeared for a moment and a moment of pain flashed though her eyes, but soon the mask was back and Emma was smiling again. "It was great." She responded without much enthusiasm and flinched at her own voice. Regina would never buy this lie, and she knew from Regina's eyebrow arching that she didn’t buy it. Emma set her sandwich on the plate and looked at the brunette for long seconds deciding that at least with Regina she wouldn't have to pretend everything had been perfect during her boring honeymoon. Of course, she didn't have to give her all the details, but at least she did not have to lie either. "It was... okay?" Emma tried.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina said softly and reached for the blonde's hand, squeezing gently.

"It wasn't that bad..." Emma smiled feeling a little embarrassed. "It just wasn't what I expected, you know?"

"Oh, I definitely do." Regina said bitterly.

Emma looked at her intensely as if trying to decipher what Regina wasn't saying. She tried to remember the brunette's story that was told in Henry's book, but there wasn't much that would help her since Isaac was a guy with a sick mind that made Regina suffer for his own amusement.

"How old were you when you got married?" Emma asked, unable to contain her thoughts and curiosity.

Regina blinked several times in surprise and confusion at Emma's question. She didn't understand what this might have to do with what they were talking about.

Emma waited patiently as she watched the brunette intently searching for any sign in her eyes that her suspicions were right. Although her mother always spoke of the Enchanted Forest as if it were the most wonderful place in the world, Emma knew that it wasn't quite true and that Snow had a very different way from her and Regina to see and interpret things.

"I..." Regina took a deep breath and averted looking at Emma, suddenly feeling as if what she was about to say was something that could push Emma away forever. "I was very young when I married your grandfather."

"How old?" Emma repeated, feeling nauseated by what she was hearing, but not because of Regina. It could never be because of Regina, but because of that kingdom and its disgusting traditions where a child was offered to an old man just because he was a king.

"Seventeen." Regina whispered, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes staring at the table. Out of all the things she thought Emma and her could talk about this morning, she never imagined they would talk about this subject. What if Emma started to think she married Leopold out of interest? What if Emma looked at her like everyone else one day looked? Her thoughts were interrupted when Emma got up and ran to the bathroom.

Regina looked at the empty spot for a few seconds until she finally decided to go after the blonde to see what was happening. She was confused by Emma's reaction and her heart was pounding against her chest. Regina walked slowly to the bathroom and ignored the look Granny was sending her. Glad that the diner was empty she followed Emma into the bathroom.

"Emma?" Regina took a deep breath as she entered. Her heart pounded even faster as she heard the blonde whimper in the middle cabin. "Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Regina closed her eyes and leaned against the sink, waiting for Emma to open the door. She was afraid of what she might find in the emeralds that would look back at her, but she could not just walk away without knowing.

"How old was Leopold?" Emma asked from the other side, her voice was hoarse and shaky, but she needed to know.

"I-I do not know for sure." Regina shook her head slowly. She'd never talked about it with anyone but Maleficent in all her life. "Maybe fifty."

A few minutes of complete silence passed until the door opened abruptly revealing a very different Emma from the one that had entered Regina's office that morning. She was slightly disheveled and her eyes glittered dangerously. Her lips were pale and her hands trembled beside her body. Her cheeks were wet, marked where the tears had run.

They looked at each other for long seconds without saying anything and Regina had never hated the silence as much as she did now.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma whispered, a new wave of tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma flung herself against her, holding her tight. "I'm so sorry." The blonde said repeatedly without releasing Regina.

Surprised by Emma's reaction, it took her a few seconds to put her arms around the blonde's waist and hug her back, but when Regina finally did it she couldn't stop her own tears from flowing down her cheeks. For a long time, she hadn't thought of one of the reasons she sought revenge against Snow White and her whole family, for many years she hadn't thought about the worst moments of her life and about how she had to go through all that alone, but there with Emma in her arms it was as if at last all that pain, all those nightmares were leaving her body, her heart, her soul.

"It's not your fault, Emma." Regina said softly. Her hands soothing on the blonde's back. "And today I know that it wasn’t your mother’s fault either. I know that everything that happened to me was the fruit of Isaac's sick mind. He interfered with my fate and decided that it would be good to bring so much pain to someone just for his own pleasure."

Emma continued to hug Regina as angry sobs left her lips and despite all the anger she was feeling at the moment she found comfort in the brunette's arms.

Long minutes passed and they continued to be in that position. "Emma, dear." Regina whispered not wanting to startle the blonde. "We'd better get out of here before Granny barges in."

"I don't want to go back there." Emma's voice was small and fragile and still filled with anger and Regina felt her heart clench in her chest. Emma, like herself, hates showing any sign of vulnerability or weakness in front of anyone.

"It's all right, my dear." Regina gently stroked Emma's head. "I can poof us anywhere just tell me where."

"Anywhere but my home or my parents'." Emma whispered. "I don't want Killian to see me like this. I don't want to upset him."

"It's okay, Emma." Regina sighed as her jaw clenched at the thought of how insensitive that stupid pirate was. How could he be upset rather than worried if he saw his wife in that state? Regina closed her eyes tightly, forcing those thoughts back and concentrated on poofing them away.

Emma felt Regina's magic enveloping them and when she opened her eyes again they were in Regina's office. "Thanks." She sighed and reluctantly let go of the brunette. "And sorry to have broken that way. It's just-"

"Emma, you have nothing to apologize for." Regina squeezed the blonde's shoulder gently. "We're probably the only ones who understand what the other went through and I'm sure I would have a very similar reaction if it was the other way around."

Emma felt a warmth spreading across her chest at this. Knowing that Regina cared for her to the point of admitting that she would have a similar reaction if she knew something painful about her past was enough for Emma. She thought of her mother and how they were becoming friends before the curse had broken, but then it seemed that an impenetrable wall had been built between them because Snow was so worried about being the mother Emma needed but never bothered to know about her past, and Emma never tried to tear down this wall, but with Regina everything flowed naturally. They did not press each other to talk about their lives. The conversations simply flowed.

"You can stay here as long as you need, Emma." Regina said softly. "I will poof back to Granny's to get our things and pay for our breakfast and I will be back in a minute."

"What a breakfast." Emma said bitterly. "I always manage to ruin everything."

"You did not ruin anything, Emma. Talking about some things can be hard sometimes and when people have similar experiences somehow, certain topics can be a trigger." Regina said carefully. She recognized that reaction. The distress in Emma's eyes, the anger, the pain, and she couldn't help but imagine what may have happened in Emma's past to make her react like this. "Do you want me to pick you up something from Granny's since you barely ate?"

"I should probably head to the station instead of bothering you."

"Oh, shush." Regina smiled playfully at the blonde trying to lighten the mood. "I like it when you bother me. Besides nothing will happen in this town anymore aside from some cat trapped in a tree or some teenager pranks if they were brave enough to do it, knowing who the mayor and the sheriff are."

The rest of the morning passes without further incident and they didn't touch the matter anymore. When Henry arrived bringing their lunches Emma finally managed to eat a little better. The scent of Granny's lasagna invaded her senses and made her stomach growl.

"Since Henry is here perhaps we should discuss how we will do now with the co-parenting thing." Emma suggested timidly. She didn't want to take the boy from Regina's house, but it would be nice to have him a few days a week at her house. "I mean-"

"You're right, Emma." Regina smiled gently. "Henry, what do you suggest? I think you're old enough to decide how you want to spend your days and since Emma and I are on good terms now..."

"On good terms?" Henry raised an eyebrow and an amused smile appeared on his lips. He had to bite his tongue so as not to say the first thing that came to his mind 'You look like a couple' so instead he simply responded "I think we can alternate a week in each house. Or maybe the week I can spend with Mom and the weekends with Ma."

"I like it." Emma smiled. "If Regina doesn't mind, of course."

"I think a week at each house is the fairest." The brunette smiled in satisfaction. Although that wasn't what her heart wanted, at least they would still have the co-parenting and with that they could spend some time together.

(…)

When Emma got home early in the afternoon, Killian was already there and she groaned internally. The day she'd spent with Regina and Henry had been so good that she'd almost forgot about him.

"Where have you been all day, Swan?" Killian's voice sounded somber and a little slurred and Emma felt a chill run down her spine, but she pushed the feeling away. She cringed at the grim gleam in Killian's eyes but in the end, it was her fault if he was angry, right? They had just returned from their honeymoon and she had spent the day with her best friend and her son. If Killian knew she had spent so much time with Regina he would be furious and the last thing Emma wanted was to start her marriage with fights so she just smiled.

"I was with Henry." She walked over to him and pressed her lips on his for a while in the hopes that it softened his mood.

Killian didn't respond to this, but Emma thought she saw a flash - of anger, perhaps - pass into his eyes, but again she pushed that thought away. It was probably nothing and he was just annoyed because he expected to spend the day with her. "I'm going to fix something for dinner. Henry said my mom took care of the grocery for us while we were out." She kissed him briefly before starting to walk into the kitchen. "Is there anything special you want?"

"Whatever you do is good." He shrugged and Emma just noded.

Emma checked the cabinets and the refrigerator to see what Snow had bought and decided that spaghetti and cheese would be great. She was finally feeling the emotions of the day settling in and although she couldn't pinpoint exactly which ones were, a part of her was relieved and happy to be back. A big part to be honest.

When the food was almost ready Killian approached her without while without her noticing and she was startled by hearing the refrigerator's door slamming shut. "What are you doing?" She turned around, her eyes slightly wide.

"Picking up one of the beers your mother bought. She seems to have forgotten that my favorite drink is rum, but I think I can get used to it."

"If I remember correctly, when I returned from the wish realm, I asked you to stop drinking." Emma lifted a brow, but then turned to the stove, putting the subject aside at the look Killian gave her.

"I'm not going to drop my rum just because you saw a version of me - which by the way was the evil-minded creation of the Evil Queen - that did not please you."

"Sorry." Emma whispered and she hated it as her voice sounded small. Since when had she become such a person? She didn't know the answer to that, but she desperately wanted it to stop. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Could you set the table for us?" Emma asked carefully. She didn't want to upset him even more. He just nodded and left the kitchen to set the table as she asked and Emma was relieved. Taking advantage that he was busy setting the table she picked up her cell phone and sent a message to Regina. _'Tomorrow at Granny's for breakfast?'_

The answer came faster than she expected and Emma couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips. _'Why do you not come over and make your famous grilled cheese?'_

Emma's smile winded as she read the message, but before she could respond Killian's voice came from the dining room, and she put the cell phone back in her back pocket. "I'm coming, baby." She picked up the bowl with the pasta and the sauce and took it into the dining room, placing it in the center of the table.

The dinner was silent and Emma wondered if that was how it was with her parents since she had no real example and the time she lived in the loft with them the dinners weren't quiet because, well, she was there and they were always talking about the Enchanted Forest or how Regina was evil and would never change. Emma pushed these thoughts away and tried to remember the few romance movies or romcoms she had seen in her life, and in none of them did she remember the couple acting like that, especially not being newlyweds.

(…)

Emma was in the police station watching a new police series she had discovered on Netflix, and she didn't hear when Regina came into the station.

"I'm glad to see that the city's money is being well invested." Regina said standing behind Emma.

"Holy shit, Regina!" The blonde sat up quickly and turned in her chair, finding an amused smile on the brunette's lips behind her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, no, dear." Her smile brightened. "I've already passed this stage. I thought you knew."

"That's not funny." Emma huffed. "What are you doing here, Madam Mayor?"

"Henry and I are going to Granny's for lunch and we thought maybe you would want to join us."

"Sure!" Emma closed her laptop, grabbed her cell phone and wallet, and walked with Regina out of the station. "You could have called or sent a message..."

"Oh, I tried both, but when you did not pick up the phone and did not answer my messages I thought it best to check to see if you were okay."

"Is this your way of saying you care about me, Madam Mayor?"

"Shut up, Emma." Regina playfully hit the blonde's arm.

"Ma!" Henry smiled relieved to see the two entering the dinner and hugged them. "Why didn't you answer our calls or our messages? I was worried."

"Sorry, kid." Emma smiled apologetically. "I got distracted by a new TV show." She put her hands on his shoulders and guided him to a further booth in the corner. "There's no reason to worry, this town is free of threats, and the most we have around here now are cats trapped in trees, I'm going to die of boredom."

"We can resume your classes of control and development of your magic, Emma." Regina offered hesitantly.

The blonde looked at her with a smile that was only reserved for Regina and Henry and she felt her heart race. "I would love to! We didn’t have a chance to do this and even if we don't have threats now I think it would be a good idea to learn more."

"We can use the forest as we did the other time and thus we guarantee that no one will get hurt. What do you think?"

"I think it's great!" Emma's smile widened. "When do we start?"

"Someone is eager, I see." Zelena's voice startled Emma and she felt her cheeks flush. "I would offer to help, but I do not have my magic anymore." Zelena shrugged and shoved little Robyn into Emma's arms. "I'm going to go crazy if I cannot find anything to do in this town."

"Oh, I understand you perfectly." Emma groaned and then turned her attention to the baby in her arms. "Hello you."

Regina watched silently as Emma played with little Robyn in her arms and felt a pang of regret and jealousy in her chest. Because of her Emma didn't have the opportunity to live with Henry and because of her cowardice Emma would probably experience it alongside that disgusting pirate now.

"I thought we were going to have lunch and not stand here looking at the sheriff playing with my daughter." Zelena said, alternating her looks between Henry and her sister. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Soon a waitress came to take their orders and Emma kept playing with little Robyn still in her lap. When the waitress returned minutes later with their orders, Emma handed the baby to Zelena and smiled in satisfaction at her lunch. Henry and Zelena kept the conversation light and amusing at the table and Regina couldn't help but notice that Emma looked tired, but that was not all. Something in her eyes looked different from the day before and Regina didn't know what to say.

Emma seemed to feel Regina's gaze on her and she looked up, immediately meeting the brunette's eyes. "What?"

"What?" Regina straightened in her seat, feeling her cheeks redden from being caught looking.

"You were looking at me." Emma said, but there was no accusation in her voice.

"I'm looking at the amount of junk you are eating for lunch! You're worse than Henry." Regina shook her head and a muffled laugh escaped her lips.

As soon as she finished eating, Emma picked up little Robyn again and began to play with her. They were engrossed in some story that Henry was telling and didn't notice when Snow and Charming entered the diner, Snow pushing the stroller and Neal sleeping comfortably.

"I can't wait for you to give us a grandchild." Snow's voice startled them and Emma looked at her for a few seconds before shoving Robyn into Zelena's arms and running to the bathroom.

"Not again." Regina murmured and got up to go after the blonde again.

"What do you mean 'not again, Regina?'" Snow asked, but the brunette was already out of range.

"Emma, dear?" Regina knocked softly on the door where the blonde was. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

The only sounds that were heard in the bathroom were Regina's quickened breath and Emma's whimpering on the other side of the door.

A few minutes passed until finally Emma composed herself and stood up, opening the door and finding Regina's concerned look. "I don't know." She huffed. "My mother's perfume is very sweet and I couldn't help it. Sorry for ruining another meal."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Emma." Regina said softly and stroked the blonde's arm. "Has this happened more often?"

"Sometimes at home." Emma shrugged. "Usually when I wake- oh, no." Emma's eyes widened at the realization. "No. I can't-" She shook her head vigorously. "I don't know how to do this." Tears began to flow silently down Emma's cheeks as the weight of realization settled into her.

"Emma..." Regina said softly, in a way that made the blonde's heart beat faster in her chest and she didn't even know why. "Emma, calm down, dear. Look at me." She gently touched the sheriff's face making her look at her. "I cannot imagine how scary this is, but you're not alone anymore. You have your family, you have friends." A knot had formed in Regina's throat, but she took a deep breath and continued. "You have me, too."

Regina could imagine what was going on in Emma's mind. When she got pregnant the first time she was alone, without family, friends and in jail because that excuse of a boyfriend had abandoned her and let Emma take the blame for a crime she had not committed. But now everything was different and Emma had a husband and her parents next to her. She also had Regina and Henry. "Everything will be all right, darling."

After a few minutes they returned to the diner where everyone was anxiously waiting for them, and Snow practically jumped from her seat at the sight of both.

"Emma, what happened?"

"Nothing, Mom, I'm just not feeling very well. I must have eaten something that did not do me good."

"Oh, sweetheart." Snow smiled. She didn't say anything else, but the glint in her eyes told Emma that she hadn't bought what she said.

"I better get back to the police station." Emma said hastily. Wanting to get out of there before her mother could said anything else. "Regina, I will take the reports for you later."

The brunette just nodded and watched Emma walk out of the diner in silence. She didn't need to look at Zelena and Henry to know the looks they would be giving her and she hated it.

Snow, however, couldn't stop smiling. Regina knew she hadn't believed what Emma had said and the joy in her gaze made Regina's stomach turn. Of course, she was happy for Emma, but thinking of Killian as the father made her want to vomit too.

"I'm going to the city hall, there are some things I need to sort out." Regina said taking her purse and then disappearing into her purple smoke.

"Damn it." Henry and Zelena whisper under their breaths.

When Regina arrived at the city hall she ordered her secretary to cancel her appointments that day and leave. As soon as she heard the sound of the woman's heels echoing away and then the front door closing, Regina finally let her emotions flow. Angry tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt her body violently shaking with anger and her magic spiraling out of control.

(…)

Emma arrived at the police station and thanked whatever deity was out there for being alone. Her father no longer worked as a sheriff's assistant and that meant she would have some time alone to think about what she would do. She needed to tell Killian, but she didn't want to do it before she was a hundred percent sure. These sicknesses she was feeling might be nothing and she didn't want to give him hope if she was mistaken. Emma knew what to do next, but one of the dwarves worked at the pharmacy and he would certainly run out of there to tell Snow that she had bought a pregnancy test. She could do a test in the hospital, but Whale gave her shivers. That guy was creepy. If only Ruby was still there, Emma could call her to help, and she was sure the wolf wouldn't say anything to Snow or anyone else if she asked. Just then Emma realized how much she missed the wolf. Even after the curse was broken they remained friends and she was one of the few people Emma could talk to who didn't look at her as the Savior or the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming even though that person was her mother's best friend.

Groaning, Emma walked to the cell and let her body fall against the uncomfortable bed. She knew she probably shouldn't do that, but at that moment she couldn't care less, and she couldn't help the almost hysterical laugh as she realized she was in a cell, just like the first time, but at least now she could get up and leave whenever she wanted.

Emma closed her eyes and let her thoughts run. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so confused and frightened in her life. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She didn't know how to be a mother. When Henry appeared in her life he was already ten years old and was - very well - raised by Regina. The years that followed were confusing and complicated for everyone, but thanks to the love Regina gave him during his early years the boy handled the complications very well. All the curses, kidnapping and going to Neverland, knowing that his father was alive, his grandfather was the Dark One, his mother the Evil Queen, his other the Savior and his grandparents none other than Snow White and Prince Charming didn’t seem to affect Henry the way it affected Emma. Sometimes she still had nightmares about the nights they spent in Neverland and when they were in the Underworld, but she didn't have time to talk to anyone about it because they were always facing a new villain, a new monster or a new curse so Emma never had time to stop and think about her life, but now... now there was nothing to distract them. There was nothing to occupy them and she was terrified.

Without thinking too much about what she was doing, Emma got up, grabbed her keys, her cell phone, her gun, and left. It was still early so if she was fast enough she could go to the nearby town to get a pregnancy test and come back before nightfall.

(…)

When Emma arrived home, Killian was sitting in the living room watching some sports show on TV and turned to her with an annoyed expression as she entered. "Where have you been all day?" He stood up and walked over to her and Emma could smell the beer in his breath and it made her stomach turn.

"I was resolving some things." Emma forced a smile and took a deep breath before kissing him. "I'll prepare dinner for us."

"I've eaten, luv." Killian smiled and put his hand around her waist, not seeming to notice - or not caring about - the way she flinched slightly. "But I'm hungry for something else." He said pressing her against the couch and pushing his hips against her.

Emma moaned and she didn't exactly know why. She wasn't in the mood for sex after the day she had, but they were married now. She couldn't deny him, and she didn't want to give him a reason to fight either. Emma knew he didn't like her spending so much time in the police station, but she couldn't bear to stay at home all the time. She let herself be guided to the bedroom and tried to empty her mind of the whirlwind of thoughts and focus on what was about to happen. Emma did her best to keep her thoughts off at the moment, but she couldn't help breathing in relief as he turned to sleep shortly after they had finished.

After making sure he was sleeping Emma slid off the bed carefully and went to take a shower. She couldn't stand the smell of sweat, beer and sex. When she came out of the bath the blonde went down to the kitchen in silence, preparing a grilled cheese and a cocoa with cinnamon. Then she went to the living room and tried to herself with the TV, in vain. She looked to the side and saw the small paper bag with the pregnancy test she bought at the pharmacy earlier, and her heart beats quickened. She set the meal aside, having completely lost her appetite and took the test, choosing to use the toilet below so as not to risk waking Killian.

Emma closed the door and positioned herself in the pot to take the test and never in her life did two minutes seem to take so long to pass. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing while waiting for the result. When she opened her eyes again and saw the word 'pregnant' on the small screen of the test the tears came back hard and Emma no longer knew if she was crying with joy or despair.

Sometime later, when she finally calmed down, Emma left the bathroom and picked up her cell phone, dialing Regina. She felt her heart pound in her chest with every touch and when the brunette finally answered, she wasn't sure why she had called her. The first person she was supposed to tell this to was Killian, but he was passed out in their bedroom.

The silence must have been long, because Emma was drawn from her thoughts by Regina's worried voice on the other end of the line. "Emma, dear, is everything okay?"

"Sorry to call so late..." Emma said and couldn't keep her voice from cracking a little. "But I didn't know what to do."

"It's not too late, Miss Swan." Regina looked at her watch and frowned as she noticed that it was almost 11:00 PM. "Besides, I know you would not call if it was nothing."

"I'm pregnant." Emma blurted. "I went to the nearby town to buy a test because I didn't want those dwarves getting into my life and I just took the test and tested positive and I-"

"Emma..." Regina breathed out slowly. The blonde's words seemed to have hit her like bricks. That morning she knew that Emma was pregnant, but a part of her wanted to believe that she was wrong and that the morning sickness Emma was feeling was nothing, but now she was sure. Regina pushed her feelings aside and focused on the blonde who sounded terrified on the other side of the line. "This is magnificent." Regina took a deep breath to try to keep the tears from flowing down her face. "It's okay, darling. You're not alone anymore, we're with you."


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Emma Swan was terrified was an understatement. 

She looked once more at the pregnancy test in her hand after she had disconnected from Regina and took a deep breath. The next step was to tell Killian and then her family. She knew she couldn't sleep that night, thinking of all of Killian's possible reactions when she told him the news. They had never talked about children, and except for the time she'd seen him playing with Ella's daughter, Killian had never shown any interest in children. He never played with Neal, he never even looked at the baby and that ignited a warning light in Emma's mind, but she pushed the thought aside. He'd probably never approached her brother because they were too busy fighting monsters, villains and curses.  _'You know this is not true._   _Even with all the stuff going on Regina always found time to pay attention to Roland when that useless Robin Hood was around and she has also shown affection for Neal several times.'_  Emma shook her head and once again pushed the thoughts away. Regina and Killian were  _very_  different. Besides, the brunette had raised Henry while Hook had never had experience with babies before.  _'Still... he could at least have shown some affection towards your little brother over those years.'_  These thoughts were not helping Emma at all and she didn't know how to tell him that he was about to be a father.

"Good morning, luv." Killian's sleepy voice startled Emma. She had spent the night in the living room and the blonde was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him coming down the stairs. "You're hardly ever in bed when I wake up." He said grumpily.

"Sorry, Killian." Emma said shyly. Her voice was small and vulnerable and she hated it. Why was she always like this when she was with him? She barely recognized the person she had become in the past few years. "I'll try to stay in bed longer."

"Good." He nodded slowly. "This is how it should be."

Killian walked over to the couch and took her lips in a demanding kiss. There was no fondness or delicacy in his actions and Emma flinched, feeling her stomach turn, but doing her best to kiss him back. Starting the morning fighting when she still had to give the news of her pregnancy to him wasn't a good idea.

"I'll prepare breakfast for us." Emma forced a smile as he finally released her and rose from the couch quickly, fleeing into the kitchen where she could finally breathe again.

A few minutes later the two were seated at the small kitchen table and Killian was talking nonstop when he finally noticed that Emma wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. " Are you alright, luv? You seem to be miles away."

"I-uh." Emma blinked repeatedly and didn't know if she was happy or cursed that he finally noticed something was wrong. She took a deep breath and offered him a weak smile. He looked worried and his intense blue eyes seemed to burn Emma.  _'It's the first time in months that he seems really worried about me.'_  "I was just thinking about some things I need to do today."

"I thought you were gonna spend the day with me today." He arched an eyebrow. The glow in his eyes becoming slightly gloomy. "We agreed with your parents to go fishing, remember?"

"I just need to sort things out and then we can go."

"What you need is to spend a weekend with your husband." Killian raised his voice and Emma flinched. "Ever since we got back from our honeymoon you spend all the time at the police station or with the Evil Queen!"

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore." The words were out of Emma's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Whatever." Hook waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "The point is that since we got back you did not spend a weekend with me, your husband!"

"Sorry, Killian." Emma said quietly, averting his eyes. Her eyes once again found the small box with the pregnancy test and she felt her stomach twist. That would be a long day. "I'll make it up to you. Let's finish breakfast and then meet my parents to have a weekend of our own." She offered him a tight smile and tried to put some enthusiasm in her voice and this seemed to have worked because ~~now~~ he was smiling again and his eyes were no longer glowing dangerously.

(...)

"Where's Neal?" Emma asked as she saw her parents approaching the docks without the baby.

"Regina offered to stay with him." Snow smiled. "She has changed so much! And she really loves kids. You had to see her with Henry when he was a baby."

Emma smiled at her mother and couldn't help but imagine Regina with Henry when he was just a baby. She remembered the memories that the brunette had given her when she and Henry had to leave Storybrooke because of Pan's curse and wondered if those were Regina’s memories or if they were created especially for ~~the~~ her. The thought that these were Regina's memories made the blonde's heart flutter and her smile widen.

"We're ready to set sail." Killian's voice took her out of her thoughts and Emma's smile disappeared instantly.

"We'd better go." Snow took the blonde by the arm and guided her to Hook's ship.

A few minutes after the ship made its way across the sea, Emma ran into the captain's cabin and into the bathroom. Her body shook violently as a new wave of nausea struck her body and she brought trembling hands to her head trying to tie her hair into a ponytail. Emma took a deep breath a few times as her body finally stopped shaking and then leaned on the sink to get up. When she left the bathroom, Snow was standing in front of the door and the smile on her face told Emma that she couldn't escape or postpone the inevitable. She would have to tell them the truth. She just prayed that Killian would be as excited as her mother was now. "I think we need to talk." Emma said weakly, and her heart pounded at her mother's smile and her teary eyes. There was no doubt that Snow was impossibly enthusiastic, and Emma breathed slightly in relief. Regina's words echoed in her mind.  _'You're not alone this time._   _You have your parents, you have me.'_  She smiled nervously and took Snow's hand, leading her to the deck so she could tell them all at once.

"Are you ok, Swan?" Killian approached as soon as the two women showed up. His blue eyes studying her face intensely. "You've never had trouble with the sea before."

The blonde's heart beat in a hurry. Despite some concern in her husband's eyes, there was nothing to give any hint as to how he might react to the news.

"Emma." David's voice made her heart calm a little, but not enough to make her feel completely at ease. "Are you alright?"

She stood there looking from her father to Killian for a few minutes, and Snow's hand on her arm wasn't having the calming effect she expected. She didn't know how to say it to them. When she got pregnant with Henry there was no one to tell and no one to care, but now it was different. Telling Regina last night was natural, more natural than telling her parents or her husband. It was as if Regina was her safety and deep-down Emma knew that no matter what happened the brunette would always be by her side. A slight nudge from her mother drove her from her thoughts and she met the expectant looks of her father and Killian and her heart soared. It was now or never.

"I'm Pregnant." Emma blurted.

David's eyes widened and then an impossibly broad smile spread across his lips and before Emma could fully register Killian's expression, her father was putting her in one of his bear hugs.

David pulled away just enough to look at her and cupped her face in his hands, his eyes teary and his voice quavering when he said, "I'm so happy for you, my dear." He kissed her forehead and released her.

Emma and David seemed to hold their breaths as they watched Killian, waiting for his reaction to the news. His expression was indecipherable and that sent chills down Emma's spine. She felt her hands tremble in anticipation and her heart was pounding in her chest with every second that passed with him not saying anything.

"Killian, say something." Emma whispered. "I know we never talked about kids before, but I wasn't planning this pregnancy. It just happened and-"

"Sorry, luv." He blinked a few times and then smiled. Emma and David exchanged a brief glance and she was relieved to see the same concern in her father's eyes. "I was taken by surprise, I never thought of kids and we just got married so I was hoping we could have a little more time for ourselves before that." His blue eyes glowed with something new that Emma could not pinpoint, but that did nothing to ease her anxiety and insecurity.

"What do you mean, Hook?" David's voice hardened immediately and he turned to face his son-in-law. "Having a child is a blessing. A child brings nondescript joys to your life, makes you a better person."

"Easy, mate." Hook raised his hands in mock defense. "I did not say otherwise. I just wasn't expecting it to happen so fast." He looked at Emma and she felt a shiver run through her. "But still." He smiled and reached for his rum in the pocket of his jacket. "We should celebrate!" He took a long sip of his rum and passed it to Emma next and she just shook her head.

"I can't drink."

"Why not?"

"Because of the baby."

"I'll drink for you then." Killian shrugged and took another long swallow before passing the rum canister to David.

(...)

Regina was in the back yard of the mansion, sitting on the grass with Neal between her legs. Zelena was sitting in front of her with Robyn and they were both watching the children play in the grass. Henry had gone out with Violet and promised to return by the end of the afternoon. He hadn't mentioned Regina's red and puffy eyes while she was making breakfast and not even that she seemed to be on autopilot and the brunette was grateful for it. Zelena was kind enough not to comment as well and instead offered to stay with her and Neal while the idiots were going to spend the day with Emma and Killian.

Zelena had prepared tea for them and watched Regina under her sunglasses. The brunette played with Neal and Robyn making funny voices and faces and those who didn't know her enough could say she was happy.

"My God, you look terrible." Maleficent's voice made the two women jump, alert. "No need for that, Regina." The sorceress said looking at the fireball that had appeared in Regina's hand. "I came here to check on you. I haven’t heard from you ever since that day but considering your appearance I would say things have gotten worse."

"When did you visit the witch? Why didn't you tell me?" Zelena asked looking from her sister to Maleficent.

"I'm fine." Regina answered automatically. "But thank you for concern."

"If you want to keep lying, go ahead." Maleficent snorted. "But I've never seen you like this, Regina, not even when Snow White destroyed your life."

Maleficent waited patiently for an answer. She knew that Regina hated showing vulnerability and that day at her house had been something totally unexpected, but she was really worried about the brunette. She knew that Regina was in the habit of keeping everything to herself and that ended up being self-destructive, and Maleficent didn't want to see her friend on that road again. Not after everything she'd gone through to get where she was. She watched Regina's gaze shift from her and her lower lip tremble, and then she was sure that whatever had happened the night before had been like a punch in the stomach for the brunette. Her gaze moved minimally to Zelena who was still standing next to Regina, but now she watched the children play on the grass trying to give them some privacy.

"Emma is pregnant." Regina whispered and when her eyes met Maleficent's again the sorceress felt her heart tighten. In all the years she had known Regina she had never seen so much pain in her eyes.

"Oh, Regina." Maleficent hugged Regina and for a moment wondered if she had done the wrong thing, but when the brunette relaxed lightly in her arms and she felt her shirt wet with her tears she knew she had done the right thing. Acts always speak louder than words and there was nothing she could say to ease Regina's pain, but a sincere gesture could be enough to comfort someone. At that moment Maleficent knew that no matter what the crazy story between them was, she would be there for whatever Regina needed. She remembered what the brunette told her when she took back the black curse and smiled happily knowing she wasn't the only friend Regina had at the look of Zelena's worried but discreet look at them.

When Regina finally calmed down, she let go of Maleficent's arms and without saying anything entered the mansion, leaving the two and the children in the yard. A few minutes later she reappeared with her perfect makeup again and two glasses of whiskey and handed one to the blonde. Maleficent knew this was a very clear sign that they would not talk about Emma Swan or her pregnancy at the time and she respected it. She accepted the glass Regina was offering her and took a sip and then sat down on the grass beside Zelena.

"Good thing your daughter looks like you, not like that excuse of a soulmate."

Zelena looked at the sorceress with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. She had never talked to the woman before and was not very accustomed to people talking to her normally. Her eyes immediately sought Regina's, but the brunette just smiled genuinely at her. Zelena knew that Regina loved her niece regardless of anything.

"What can I do if the genes of the women in this family are stronger than any man or woman who can cross our path?" Zelena smiled and turned back to the children. " Isn't that true my little monkey?"

"Where is your daughter? I didn't see her that day and I do not see her in the town either." Regina raised an eyebrow at the witch, really curious about the girl's whereabouts.

"She went looking for her father." Maleficent sighed. "I told her I could not tell her who he was because when it happened we were transformed into dragons and I did not know who it was. I do not blame her for wanting to know who he is."

"And what have you been up to since then?"

"I'm staying home. It's not like I have anything to do in this town."

"I'm going to go crazy if I do not find something to do in this town." Zelena grunted. "I almost miss the villains and monsters. At least they kept us busy."

"You could try to do something like a normal person at least once." Regina rolled her eyes quizzically. "Maybe get a job."

"And what do you suggest I do, little sister?" Zelena raised her eyebrows at the brunette, and Maleficent watched them amused.

"I don't know. Maybe you can open a shop or something with Maleficent." Regina glanced briefly at the sorceress and smiled as she watched the blonde raise her eyebrow. "Maybe you can create something together."

"Yes. Like Gillian and Sally's aunts in Practical Magic." Henry's voice startled them and the three women looked at him with identical expressions of confusion.

"You'll have to be clearer than that, handsome nephew." Zelena smiled as she stood up and put an arm around the boy's shoulders. "You need to remember that the witch and I are not so familiar with the things of this world and judging from your mother's expression she also has no idea what you're talking about."

"Do I have to do everything in this house?" Henry snorted jokingly. "Come, I'll show you."

Without waiting for their response, he entered the mansion again and ran into the TV room. When the three arrived a few minutes later with the children, the screen had a frozen image that indicated that Henry had already chosen a movie and was just waiting for them.

Regina and Zelena placed the children in the crib and settled on the couch while Maleficent stood, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You too, Mal." Regina said with a smile as she saw the woman standing in the middle of her living room. "Sit down and let's see what Henry has to show us."

"While you watch, I'll make popcorn for us."

Before the three of them could say anything, Henry was already running to the kitchen. He had been surprised to see the witch there, but when he saw that everything was fine and that the three were talking and laughing he relaxed and decided to join them. He had been trying to think of something to improve Zelena's mood for days, she was getting more bored for not having anything to do and hearing what his mom suggested made him remember the movie he'd seen with Emma once. Maybe his aunt and the sorceress could really do something like the aunts Frances and Bridget. He laughed to himself as he waited for the popcorn to burst. That would be funny. He could imagine Zelena driving everyone crazy, especially Maleficent with her eccentricities. She was definitely Auntie Francis, he laughed alone in the kitchen.

A few minutes later he returned to the living room and the three of them were immersed in the film. Without wanting to disturb them he put the popcorn on the coffee table and sat down on the floor with his back on the couch.

Regina had taken off her shoes and was sitting on her legs while Zelena had her legs crossed on the couch. Only Maleficent sat normally.

"What's wrong with these two?" Zelena said in a muffled voice, pointing to the TV. "Do you not know that no one should be brought back from death?"

Regina curled up on the couch and immediately the redhead turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You will not tell me you've tried this."

Regina stood still and her eyes locked with Zelena's.

"Oh my God, you've tried that!"

"I was young and naive and had lost the love of my life. I was stuck in a marriage that I never asked for and did not know what else to do. I thought if only I could bring Daniel back we could run away together." Regina shrugged, but Zelena knew her well enough to see the turbulence in her eyes. "Anyway, it did not work, maybe it was better that way." She turned her gaze to the screen and Zelena knew the subject was closed.

Henry stared at the screen and did not dare turn to look at his mother and his aunt. He knew that the best thing he did at that moment was to act like he wasn't there.

(...)

By mid-afternoon Hook was drunk enough and David thought it best to end their day.

Emma had spent most of her time in the captain's cabin with Snow at her side and all David wanted was to be with them. He was excited to be a grandfather and didn't want to miss a single moment of Emma's pregnancy, but Hook's behavior and reaction worried him so he thought it best to stay with the pirate while they were at sea.

As soon as the four of them arrived they said good-bye and David watched with concern as Emma and Hook headed towards their house.

"Oh, baby, don't worry." Snow hugged her husband and smiled. "He's just in shock because of the news, but I'm sure that when the shock passes he'll be as excited as we are."

"I hope you're right, Snow." David said without taking his eyes off the yellow bug that now disappeared around the corner. "Emma shouldn't be abandoned by the baby's father again. She shouldn't have to go through this again."

"And she will not, David." Snow turned to him and kissed him. "Even if Hook doesn't want this child Emma is no longer alone. She has us, she has Henry and I dare say, there's Regina too."

"Speaking of Regina, maybe we should pick up Neal." David sighed.

"Or we can enjoy it a little more..."

David looked at his wife and smiled when he saw in her eyes a glow he had not seen for a long time. He nodded and kissed her before they got into the truck and headed for the house they had recently bought.

(...)

"You could at least pretend to be excited about having a baby." Emma said under her breath as they entered the house.

"What do you want me to say, Swan? I never told you I wanted a baby. You already have Henry and he's already taking up enough of your time. We do not need another kid to take all your time and attention!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Emma's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ever since we got back from our honeymoon all you do is spend the day in that damn police station or with the Evil Queen and when we're home you don't pay attention to me! Not to mention that Henry is here almost every week and whenever he's around I can barely touch you, Emma!" When he saw Emma's eyes widen at Regina's name, he smiled triumphantly. "Oh, did you think I didn't know you spend more time with the Evil Queen than with me? Of the breakfasts and lunches, you have together? I know everything you do, Swan." Killian raised his voice and took a step towards the blonde. His eyes glowed dangerously, making Emma remember when he discovered she had made him the Dark One. "I know every step you take that's what a husband has to do, but you're ungrateful and you do not care about me. That is why you will always be an orphan. You do not need villains to destroy your happiness because you do it on your own, that's why you're going to be alone, I love you and I worry about you, but you'd rather spend your days with the Evil Queen! I'm your husband!"

Emma was furious. Listening to Killian saying all those things kindled a fire inside her that she didn't know was still there. Was he following her? Spying? And who did he think he was to talk about Henry like that? Emma felt her magic tingle at her fingertips and knew that if he did not shut up things wouldn't end well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened them again he was even closer, screaming in front of her and saying all those things about how she would always be an orphan and how she would be left alone and then he called Regina Evil Queen again. He seemed to be the only one who refused to believe she had changed and was no longer the same woman he had once known and it made her angry. Before she could realize what she was doing, Emma saw Hook flying across the room and landing against the opposite wall. She looked down and saw her hands stretched out before her body and sparks of her magic escaped through the tips of her fingers.

"So that's how you repay me, Swan? After everything I've done for you?" Killian smiled and his smile sent shivers down Emma's spine. It was a devilish smile, like those Emma had seen in movies or villains. He wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand and took a staggering step towards her. "After all I've given up for you, is that how you repay me?"

"Everything you gave up for me?" Emma looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe the absurdities she was hearing. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Killian's words sounded like she was underwater because Emma could barely make out what he was saying. Her magic was buzzing inside her and seemed to want to take control of her body at any moment. When she looked at him again, her eyes were grayish, as when she allowed herself to be consumed by the Dark One's magic and her hands trembled violently beside her body. "Out of my house, now!"

"What?" Killian looked at her confused. He remained motionless before her as if he didn't understand what she had said.

"Since I don't give the necessary attention to you and my family and my children are just a  _thing_  in your way, you'd better go and find someone who's willing to give up a life to stay by your side." Emma spoke slowly. Her voice steady and dangerous. "I'm not Milah, I'm not going to leave my family for you, Killian, I thought after all these years you'd know that."

"Don't you dare talk about Milah!" He stopped in front of her and his eyes sparkled with a fury that Emma had never seen before. "You're not half the woman she was!"

"Out of my house now! Get out of here!" Emma screamed and held up her hands. Her eyes glittering in a dangerous gray and the magic that came from Emma's hands wasn't just sparks anymore. It was like a torrent, and Killian knew that if she directed that to him then she would probably kill him.

"If that's what you want, Swan." He turned and left the house, slamming the door behind him without even looking back.

When the door slammed shut behind her Emma finally collapsed in the middle of the living room. She had no strength at all in that moment, not even to fight the angry tears that streamed down her face.

(...)

Emma stopped at the Mansion's porch and felt her heart beat faster. After the long day she'd had all she wanted was to spend time with her son and her best friend. After the argument she had with Hook and after having sent him away, Emma sat in her living room crying until she had no more tears to pour.

The door opened revealing Henry and his look instantly turned into one of worry the moment he saw her. "Ma? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I- can I come in?" Emma asked with uncertainty.

"Of course." Henry pushed the door open wider so the blonde could come in and turned to her the moment the door closed. "Ma what happened?"

"I sent Hook away."

"What?" Henry's eyes widened almost comically, and he didn't know if he was relieved or worried. "Why?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"Come sit down and then you'll tell me." Henry took Emma's hands and guided her to the couch.

Emma looked around for Regina but pushed the need to ask for the brunette aside as she first needed to tell Henry about her pregnancy.

Almost ten minutes had passed and Emma hadn't said anything and the boy started to get restless. He was worried about his mother, with both of them. He was suspicious about what Emma had to tell him and if Regina's condition that morning was any clue he was excited to hear his ma's news. In fact, he was feeling divided. He was heartbroken for Regina, but the idea of having a brother or sister to look after was something that really excited him and with Emma saying she had sent Hook away then maybe, just maybe his mothers had a chance. "Ma." He said softly not wanting to scare the blonde. "Whatever you have to tell me, just tell me. This silence is killing me."

"Sorry, kid." Emma smiled weakly. Deep down she knew that Henry would be excited, but at the same time she was afraid he would see this baby as a replacement or something. She felt his warm and tender hands take her trembling ones and he smoothed the back of her hands with his thumbs. Emma took a deep breath and as she met the gentle eyes of her son, she finally found the courage she needed to tell him the news. "I- I'm pregnant."

"Mom, this is fantastic!" Henry's features broke into a broad smile and his eyes flashed with happiness. "I can't wait to be a big brother."

"Don't you think this child is a way for me to try to get back what I didn't have with you?" Emma worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"No. Ma, why are you saying that?"

"I don't know, I just-"

"I always wanted a brother or sister when I was younger."

Emma hugged him and buried her face in the hollow of his neck and new tears streamed down her face, but this time they were tears of happiness. The moment was interrupted a few minutes later when the sound of heels clicking against the floor echoed around the room and Emma pulled away from Henry smiling. She knew who the sound belonged to, but her smile soon faded when she saw that Regina wasn't alone. Next to her was Maleficent, and they were both talking and laughing as they walked towards the living room.

Henry felt his mother stiffen and turned to see his other mother walking towards them. Regina hadn't seen them yet and was in deep conversation with Maleficent. Noticing Emma's reaction, he couldn't help the amused smile that spread discreetly on his lips.

"I'd better go, kid." Emma stood abruptly unable to take her eyes off the two women walking towards them. "I just wanted you to know from me."

When Emma got up, the movement caught Regina's attention and the brunette turned around immediately. Her eyes met Emma's and she felt her heart beat quickly against her rib cage. "Emma..."

"Hi." The blonde answered shifting from one foot to the other and twisting her hands in front of her body. "Hello, Maleficent. Is Lilith okay?"

"Hello, Savior." The blonde smiled in amusement at the reaction of the two women in front of her. She could recognize the slightest sign of jealousy from afar. "Lilith looks great even though she's gone chasing her father and I have not seen her recently."

"Oh." Emma turned her gaze between Regina and the sorceress and continued to move her hands nervously in front of her body. "She had mentioned to me that she would like to go after her father, but with everything that has happened in the last few months I haven't had a chance to check to see if she had or if she needed anything."

"Unfortunately, she still hasn't got anything. I'm afraid this is in vain, but I can't stop her from trying." Maleficent said suddenly sad and Emma felt bad for the woman in front of her. Regardless of the past between her and Regina and Emma and Lilith their lives were connected and when the witch had the chance to end Emma's family, she did nothing.

Regina watched Emma silently, taking in every detail of the blonde. She was restless and her eyes red and slightly swollen indicated that she had been crying and immediately the brunette felt the anger grow in her chest. She knew that Emma would spend the day with her parents and the pirate and would make the  _big revelation_ for them but judging by Emma's condition something had gone wrong. She looked lost and even more frightened than the night before and that was breaking Regina's heart.

"I hope she returns soon, then." Emma said honestly and turned to Henry once more. Maleficent's unexpected presence made her uncomfortable, and she couldn't even say why. "Henry I'll be home-"

"Since you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?"

There was something in Regina's voice that said she knew something was wrong with Emma, but there was also hope in her voice that made the blonde's heart beat faster.

"We'll have pizza."

"Will we?" Henry turned to Regina with wide eyes and a wide grin.

Maleficent struggled not to roll her eyes at the women standing in the middle of the living room and wondered how they could be so blind. Even though Emma seemed oblivious about her feelings for Regina they were there and she decided she would do something for her to realize it. "I need to go, but I will stop by City Hall Monday to discuss the details of our arrangement." The sorceress then caressed Regina's face and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips. "You'll thank me for this later." She whispered so that only the brunette could hear and then disappeared in her black smoke leaving the two moms and son behind, perplexed.

"I'd better call the pizzeria." Henry grunted and left the room before the situation became more embarrassing.

"I- uh- I'd better go." Emma mumbled and turned to leave.

"Emma, wait." Regina's voice stopped her and she remembered when she went to the vault after Regina to tell her they were friends. "Stay for dinner. I know you love pizza and by your state I think you can use a friend."

"Hook's gone." Emma whispered without turning. She was afraid of what she might find in the brunette's eyes and honestly, she couldn't deal with any kind of reprimand at that moment.

"HE DID WHAT?" Regina couldn't contain her hatred for the pirate. How could he do that to Emma? With their baby? She felt the tip of her fingers tingle with her magic begging to be released and had to take some deep breaths to not lose control. "I'm going to kill that filthy pirate."

"Regina, no!" Emma turned quickly, her heart racing as she saw the fury in the brunette's eyes. "I sent him away. He- he wasn't happy with the news and we argued and I sent him away. The things he said just made me realize that I don't need a father for my baby. I have my parents, I have Henry and-" Emma looked at Regina and smiled shyly. "I have you, right?"

"Of course, Emma." Regina's expression softened and slowly she felt her magic recede. "Let's see what our son is doing before he orders the whole pizzeria."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke up with the sun on her face and the faint scent of Regina was impregnated in the pillow and the sheets. She opened her eyes and looked around for a few seconds until she remembered that she had fallen asleep at Regina's house. She searched for her cell phone and groaned when she saw that it was still 8:00 am on Sunday morning.

"It looks like you're not going to let me sleep, are you?" Emma whispered looking down at her flat belly. The blonde raised an eyebrow when she saw that instead of the clothes she was wearing when she arrived the night before, she now wore tank top and sweatpants. "You've won. Let's go find food."

After finding the necessary things for her morning hygiene properly placed in the bathroom of the guest room, Emma descended silently not wanting to disturb the others in case they were still sleeping. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs she heard voices and followed them to find Regina and Henry in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ma!" Henry smiled. He was putting some dishes on the kitchen counter while Regina cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, kid."

"Good morning, Emma." Regina looked over her shoulder and offered a smile that caused butterflies to erupt in the blonde's stomach. "I hope you slept well."

"I slept incredibly well. That bed is a delight."

"Oh, you should see Mom's bed then." Henry offered with an almost angelic smile plastered on his face which made Emma's sleep go completely away. She recognizes a mischievous smile when she sees one. "It's so soft and comfortable and warm."

"Maybe one day Regina will let me try." Emma said before she could think what that phrase might imply.

Regina just nodded without turning to look at Emma because she couldn't hide the red in her cheeks or the malicious smile that took over her lips. It was too soon to remember things she should forget, but Emma's presence at her house doesn't help. She needed to stop it before she loses control. The fact that Emma kicked Hook out though doesn't mean anything. She never mentioned the night they slept together so it probably meant nothing to her and Regina would do her best to forget it. Not that it was easy to forget the way Emma seemed to have a map for her body and lead her to the pleasure like no one else had ever done, or how soft and welcoming her lips were, or how their bodies melded perfectly together, or the way she looked at Regina while they were in bed.

"What are you preparing for breakfast?"

Emma's voice put her out of her thoughts and only then did Regina realize how close she was. One of her hands was propped lightly on Regina's shoulder and she was stretching her head over it to see what the brunette was cooking.

"Eggs and bacon, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes and struggled to push aside the feel of Emma's hand on her shoulder and the familiarity of that moment. "It's not what I would usually prepare for our son, but you haven't eaten well lately and will need nutrients."

"Oh." It was all Emma said before walking away with a dopey smile.

"So, Ma," Henry smiled, alternating his gaze between his mothers. "When will we know the baby's sex?"

"It's still a bit early for that, kid." Emma looked away from Regina reluctantly. "But in about three months we'll know."

"And are you hoping for another boy or do you want a girl?" Henry asked excitedly. Ever since Emma told him she was pregnant, he could barely contain his joy. After they ate pizza until they couldn't eat anything else the night before, he went to his room and started looking for several websites for baby clothes and all the things Emma could need.

"I still haven't stopped to think about it, but honestly I just want the baby to be healthy."

"You know you have to change your eating habits, don't you, my dear?" Regina couldn't contain herself. Hearing the conversation between mother and son as she made breakfast for the three of them and the way it all seemed so familiar was making her heart flutter. "No exaggeration in the grilled cheese and all that junk you eat."

"But we ate a lot of pizza last night and now you're making eggs and bacon." Emma pointed out with a half-smile, but the glint in her eyes told Regina that all of this was something she wasn't used to.

"But do not think it's just that, Emma." Regina turned off the stove and began to put the food on the dishes that were on the kitchen counter. "You'll also have fruits for breakfast and orange juice."

"Ma, when are you going to do the ultrasound and all this stuff?"

"I need to go to the doctor as soon as possible, but I don't want it to be Whale. That guy is creepy."

"We can research some clinics in the neighboring towns." Regina offered. "I cannot think of anyone here other than Whale or Doc and I do not think that dwarf is less creepy."

"You know that if my mother hears you say that she'll probably scold you for a month." Emma laughed between a fork and another.

"That's precisely why I'm telling you and not her." Regina smiled. "We cannot wait to find a doctor for you. We need to check that you and the baby are well, and we also need to buy your vitamins."

"We?" Emma asked timidly, but the hope and joy in her voice were almost palpable.

"Yes, Emma." Regina offered her a warm smile. "I told you I'd be here for whatever you needed and I meant it. You're not alone this time."

"Thanks." Emma said shyly.

After breakfast the three of them sat in Henry's room to research clinics outside Storybrooke and selected the name of at least three and then Regina made sure Henry saw all the reviews before deciding on one of them.

At lunch Emma persuaded Regina to let her help while Henry and Zelena took care of Robyn. They were both surprised that Snow had not yet appeared in Regina's house or called Emma, but Regina's surprise was soon replaced by the thought that perhaps Snow had assumed that Hook had received the news well and they were  _celebrating._

"What is wrong?" Emma frowned at the upheaval in her friend's eyes.

"Nothing to worry about, Emma."

"Regina..."

"I just- I cannot understand how that filthy pirate could say those things to you." Regina said between her teeth. After Henry and Zelena went to their rooms last night the two of them stayed in the TV room for some time, talking about that afternoon. Regina knew that Emma needed a friend at the time and she had promised the blonde that she would be there for her. "Some people would kill to be in his place." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's expression. "They  _would_  not  _kill_ , but they would give anything to be in his place."

"I don't think there are so many people in this town who would like to be in his place and even if they do, most of them like the idea of me being the savior." Emma shrugged, looking away from the brunette. "Besides you, Lilith and Henry, I don't think there are other people who really know me. Not even my parents and well-"

"Not everyone has gone through the things we've been through, Emma, some people cannot see beyond the fairy tales they're used to." Regina reached for Emma's hand and squeezed softly.

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde asked shyly and when Regina just nodded she felt her heart race. "When did you adopt Henry... how did you find him?"

"Gold found him for me." Regina replied with a wistful smile. "I think in a way he had everything orchestrated long before you were born and I became queen. He knew of the existence of the land without magic and he knew the curse would bring us here. He knew who you were since the night you arrived here although I cannot say for sure if he was awake for twenty-eight years or if he woke up with your arrival."

"I've ruined your life so many times. I don't know how you're still by my side after all." Emma sighed. "Because of me Robin is dead, because of me he left with Zelena-"

"You can stop right there, Emma." Regina squeezed the blonde's hand gently. "Robin did not die because of you. That was totally Hades. He left Storybrooke because _he_ wanted to. You did not force him into anything."

"But if I hadn't brought Mari- Zelena he wouldn't have left."

"Emma, I know Robin was supposed to be my soul mate, but the choices we've made over the course of our lives have changed that. All the choices we make change our destinies. If I had entered that tavern then maybe he would have been my soul mate, but I was terrified at the idea of being happy again. My mother had made it very clear to me that love was weakness and I preferred to cling to my hatred instead of pursuing my happiness." Regina took a deep breath, fighting the tears that were about to shed. "Robin and I could never have really functioned. He still loved Marian and I-"

"Moms" Henry walked into the kitchen oblivious and only when he saw the two women practically jumping apart did he realize that he had interrupted something. "Sorry." He said and left the kitchen quickly, but the moment had already been lost and Regina didn't know if she was relieved or devastated.

Emma turned to the stove still feeling the warmth of Regina's hand in hers and couldn't ignore the sense of loss as her hand slid out of the brunette's.

At the end of the afternoon Emma returned to her house and without much to do she chose to get a blanket and a pillow and now she was curled up on the couch. She didn't want to go back to the room she'd shared with Hook one day, and as she stared at the TV screen - which featured some romantic comedy film that she hadn't bothered to know the name of - she decided she didn't want to stay in that house anymore. That place never had anything to do with her anyway. As her thoughts spiraled back into the events of that weekend Emma decided she would talk to her parents and ask them to stay in the loft at least until she found another house for her.

(...)

Emma smiled when she saw Regina's Mercedes pulling at her door the next morning and felt a little more confident than the night before. Instinctively she placed her hand on her flat belly and couldn't help but smile as she walked to the car.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor." Emma joked as she settled into the seat and slipped on her belt.

"I see someone is in a good mood today." Regina smiled genuinely and set the car in motion.

Emma just smiled and got lost in thought as she watched the landscape before them. The last time they were out of Storybrooke they were after Henry who had run off with Violet to New York to end magic and Emma found herself thinking about that. She missed life outside of Storybrooke.  _Normality._

The trip was short, and in less than an hour they were parked in front of the private clinic they had chosen the previous afternoon. Regina waited for a few minutes and when Emma didn't move she tentatively placed a hand on the blonde's knee. "Emma?" She called softly.

"Sorry." The blonde turned to her with a weak smile.

"It's all right." Regina caught Emma's hand and squeezed it gently. She noticed that this was becoming a habit, something so natural between them and she was really grateful that Emma didn't push her away. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know." The smile that spread across Emma's face this time was warm and made Regina's heart flutter. "Thanks for everything, Regina."

They entered the clinic and Emma sat in one of the chairs while Regina went to check in with the receptionist. The woman offered her a friendly smile and handed her a clipboard with a few sheets for Emma to fill. When Regina returned to where the blonde was, she handed the clipboard to Emma, who looked at it questioningly.

"You must fill this in with your information and the information of the baby's father." Regina felt a lump in her throat as she referred to Hook as the baby's father, but there was nothing she could do about it so she did her best to push her feelings aside and help Emma.

"I don't know anything but Killian's name. What am I supposed to do?" Emma was beginning to look distressed, and Regina felt the anger build up in her again. How could Hook be so selfish? They remained silent for a moment, each lost in thought until Regina turned to the blonde with an almost shy expression. "What if you use my data?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. We already have a child anyway." Emma smiled genuinely as she handed the clipboard over to Regina to fill in the remaining data.

Regina thought her heart would explode at that moment. The way Emma's eyes flashed with joy when she suggested they use her data for "the father" and the smile she gave her were enough to make Regina's head spin. She took a deep breath and began to fill in her data quickly so they could go to the appointment as soon as possible.

"Here it is." The brunette handed the clipboard over so that Emma could see the information she had placed before returning it to the nurse.

A few minutes later another nurse came calling for them, and as she stood up, Emma slid her hand into Regina's, intertwining their fingers. She wasn't sure why she did it, but the feeling was incredibly comforting and it was as if this simple contact had renewed Emma's energy.

Regina didn't dare turn around to look at the blonde as she felt her hand slide into hers, the confusion would be evident on her face and Emma would probably take her hand away thinking she had made Regina uncomfortable. Instead she took a long breath and gently squeezed Emma's hand, hoping it was enough to calm her.

When they entered the room, they looked around, taking everything in. During her first pregnancy the only accompaniment Emma had was the obstetrician in the prison, and it wasn't as if she necessarily had a warm room, although the woman tried, but here... here it was different. The room was large and cozy, and on the doctor's desk there were some picture frames, some books stacked in a corner, and a laptop at the center of the table. Two comfortable chairs were in front of them and Emma couldn't help thinking how things were different now.

"I'll just measure your weight, your pressure and height and then the doctor will come and see you." The nurse smiled and guided Emma to the other side of the room where she did the things she mentioned.

After a few minutes the nurse left the room and Emma and Regina exchanged a worried look. Emma knew the brunette wasn't nervous just because she was here with her, but also because of what she had done as they walked into the clinic. She knew that her gesture was a bit daring, but she really couldn't bring herself to care about that at the moment. The comfort and safety that Regina passed to her – even if she didn't know it – was more valuable than being disturbed by holding her hand. Anyway, it had been Regina's idea to fill out the data as if she were the other mother of the baby so Emma assumed she was comfortable in keeping the role.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery." The redhead reached out to greet both of them and motioned for Emma to lie down on the bed so they could start the ultrasound. "Is it your first baby?" The doctor asked when she noticed that Emma was slightly nervous.

"No, not really." Emma looked at Regina for confirmation and the brunette just smiled encouragingly. "We have a sixteen-year-old son."

"Oh." Addison smiled as she turned on the ultrasound. "And is he excited to be a big brother?"

"He's driving us crazy with  _everything we need for the baby._ " Regina laughed as she remembered all the things Henry had shown them the day before. The research he had done, the clothing and accessories websites for babies, and everything.

"That's nice." Addison commented as she prepared the gel to use on Emma's flat stomach. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

They exchanged a brief glance and nodded at the doctor. She squeezed the gel on Emma's belly and then picked up the transducer and began to slide down the blonde's belly slowly. The images began to form gradually on the monitor before them and instinctively Regina held Emma's hand in hers. Their hands were a little clammy and their hearts were beating rapidly against their chest, but the feeling of seeing the small life inside Emma appear on the screen before them was beyond anything they had ever done before.

Emma remembered when she was pregnant with Henry and how she felt alone every time she had to have an ultrasound and the only person who was with her was one of the prison guards and they never offered any comfort, but here with Regina, with their hands linked together and seeing the love with which the brunette looked at the monitor was too much for Emma. Before she could stop herself, the tears broke free and ran down her cheeks.

Regina stroked Emma's hand gently and without realizing what she was doing, her hand found the blonde's face and she wiped the tears with her thumb while gently caressing Emma's cheek, her heart fluttering when Emma closed her eyes and leaned in her touch. Regina forced her feelings aside, telling herself that it meant nothing. Emma was thrilled and hormonal and so she was reacting like that. Regina only realized she was crying too when Emma's hand reached her cheek a little awkwardly and she used her thumb to wipe the tears just as Regina had done seconds ago.

"Do you want to hear the baby's heartbeats?" Addison asked softly not wanting to interrupt their moment, but knowing they needed to proceed with the exam.

"Yes." The two of them answered together and the doctor smiled as she turned on the machine.

Gradually the sound of the baby's heartbeats became clear and Emma and Regina thought they couldn't feel happier in their lives. Emma remembered when she was pregnant with Henry and how she said no to the doctor at the time when she asked that same question. She couldn't dare form a connection with her son at that time because she knew that if she did she would never let him go and his life would be ruined just like hers and Emma couldn't put her baby on the same path.

Appearing to notice the disturbance in Emma, Regina forced herself to take her eyes off the monitor and touched Emma's face making her look at her. "What is wrong?"

"I- I just remembered something about Henry's pregnancy."

Regina knew that the blonde wouldn't open up to her in front of a doctor they just met and whatever Emma had remembered, if she wanted to talk about it she would do it whenever she felt ready, so she did the only thing she could at that moment, and squeezed Emma's hand gently, hoping that was enough to encourage the blonde to open up with her later.

After finishing up with the ultrasound, Regina helped Emma clean the gel and then out of the bed and the two of them sat down at Addison's desk to discuss prenatal planning. The doctor prescribed the vitamins that Emma would need from now on and asked them to schedule monthly appointments to follow the baby's progress.

"You're six weeks into the pregnancy, Emma. "Addison informed her with a smile, "We'll soon see your baby better."

Regina felt her head spin with what the doctor just said. Six weeks was exactly the time since _that night_ , but it could not be, could it? No, of course not. This was just a myth and for a baby to be created through magic it had to be the strongest magic of all, the only one she was certain she and Emma didn't share otherwise she wouldn't have married Hook soon after. Regina shook her head slowly trying to push those thoughts away. Now they needed to focus on Emma and the baby she was carrying. Besides, there was a big chance - very big - of the baby being Hook's.

(...)

Regina's office door opened revealing Maleficent, and the blonde smiled in amusement as she saw her friend and Emma sitting on the couch looking at various pregnancy pamphlets.

"Making plans for the baby, I see."

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma stiffened beside her. She didn't expect to see the sorceress there.

"How was the appointment, Savior?"

"Was- it went well." Emma stammered. "The doctor said that I'm in six weeks along and that soon we'll be able to see the baby better." Emma instantly felt relief wash over her when she felt Regina's hand on her back and it suddenly made her feel more at ease with Maleficent's presence.

"I'm relieved to know that." Maleficent smiled almost innocently, and Regina felt an urge to slap her friend. "Regina, my dear, I hope you have not forgotten that we need to talk about the place your sister and I will use for our shop."

"Are you and Zelena going to open a shop?" Emma's eyebrows arched in surprise and shock.

"We intend to sell some spells and potions - all completely approved by the mayor and within the law," Maleficent scoffed. "To help Storybrooke's citizens that might need a little push."

"Like Frances and Bridget's aunts." Emma commented with a goofy smile and Regina couldn't help thinking how she and Henry had the same expressions sometimes. The gleam in Emma's eyes was almost juvenile and she could bet the blonde was remembering the movie she had watched with their son for the warmth and joy emblazoned on her face. "I can clearly see Zelena as Aunt Frances." She laughed.

"I hope she does not drive me crazy or I'll be forced to turn her into a roast." Maleficent laughed and took a step toward the two still sitting on the couch.

As she got closer she felt a wave of magic emanating from Emma and raised an eyebrow at Regina. The brunette looked at her confused and from the look on Maleficent’s face she knew there was something about Emma's pregnancy that she had discovered and needed to talk to Regina about.

Emma noticed a change in Maleficent and although she didn't really want to leave - because irrational as it was and she had no right to feel that way - she knew Regina and the witch needed to talk about business and she still had to go to her parents and talk to them about staying in the loft for a while. "Uh-Regina, I think I better go home. I still have some things to do, and I'm sure my mother is going crazy without any news."

"Oh, all right." Regina forced a smile and tried not to sound too dejected. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Emma took the pamphlets they had separated and without much thought on what she was doing she leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek and never a gesture in her life seemed so natural or so right. "Bye, Maleficent."

"Bye, dear." The blonde smiled amused, her gaze alternating between the two women in front of her.

As soon as the door closed behind Emma, Maleficent waved her hand and locked the door, making sure no one interrupted them. "You used  _that_  spell, didn't you?"

"I will not discuss my sex life with you, Maleficent."

"Oh, Regina, I'm not asking you to know details of your night with the Savior." Maleficent smiled amusedly as her friend turned red. "But I need to know if you used that spell or not because if you used it and my suspicions are right, not only do I need to tell you some things, but you and the Savior will have a lot to talk about." Maleficent said softly. "So, tell me, Regina, were you a bad girl and used that spell with the sheriff?"

Regina studied her friend's words for a while, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to hear what Maleficent might have to say after she confessed. Her head was still spinning from the things the doctor had said earlier and she didn't need one more thing to take her sleep away, but she also knew Maleficent enough to know that the blonde wouldn't ask something like that if her suspicions were not serious. "Yes, Mal. I used  _that_  spell." She confessed with her eyes closed and a long sigh escaped her lips. Regina didn't remember everything about that night because of the absurd amount of alcohol she and Emma had ingested before they ended up in bed, but she remembered enough. Or so she thought.

"Regina you know there is a possibility-"

"No, Mal. We've used this spell many times and nothing has ever happened." Regina interrupted her determinedly. She didn't want to think about what her friend's words might entail in her life or in her relationship with Emma because there was also a big chance that the baby would be Hook's and then she'd just create hopes for nothing and once again she would be left with a broken heart.

"Oh, darling." The blonde smiled softly, her heart clenching at the look on her friend's face. "I know you well enough to know what's going on in your head since you came out of the appointment and the doctor said that Emma is six weeks along, but I would not be a good friend if we did not speak about the possibilities-"

"No, Mal. Please. I cannot handle this now, " Regina begged. She was on the verge of tears and hated to feel so vulnerable. "I cannot create hope."

"Regina-"

"After the baby is born we'll talk about it. I promise."

"It's all right." Maleficent sighed in defeat. Sometimes Regina was so stubborn that she wanted to slap that beautiful face.

(...)

"Emma!" Snow smiled broadly. "What a surprise."

"Hey, mom." The blonde smiles shyly. "Is Dad home?"

"Yes, my dear, is everything okay?" Snow's expression soon turned into one of concern. "Is the baby okay? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom, we're fine." Emma smiled genuinely, placing her hand on her flat belly instinctively. "But I- uh- I wanted to talk to you."

Snow led her into the house without saying anything else and Emma was absorbing ~~into~~ every detail of her parents' new home. The farm was away from Storybrooke's center and had a sense of peace that Emma hadn't felt in a long time. Above the small fireplace in the living room were a few picture frames with several photos from when Emma had arrived in town until the most recent one they had taken on her wedding day. Emma was between Regina and Henry and her arms were at their waists. Snow was at one end and David at another holding Neal. Looking at the photo she noticed that although Regina was smiling, her smile didn't reach her eyes and Emma stopped to study the photo more closely. There was a sadness, an anguish in Regina's gaze, and the blonde realized that that look was in her best friend's eyes a few weeks ago, but she didn't know exactly when. Sighing, she turned and found Snow sitting in one of the armchairs near the fireplace with an indecipherable expression and David sitting beside her.

"I didn't hear you coming in, Dad." Emma smiled awkwardly.

"You were so immersed looking at the pictures that I didn't want to interrupt you."

Emma shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as she watched her parents, thinking about how to begin that conversation. She wasn't sure how they would react when she told them she had kicked Hook out or about her wanting to stay in the loft.

"Emma, whatever you have to tell us just say it, sweetheart." Snow encouraged her gently and Emma wished Regina was there with her. "We're here for whatever you need and we'll help you with whatever it takes."

She looked from one to the other and wondered how they made it seem so easy to have a family, to be the best-known couple in fairy tales – even if they didn't know how  _much they_  were known in the world beyond Storybrooke – to share true love and still find time to have the dream life, the dream house, the dream family as she... well, she didn't know exactly what she had at that moment. Emma took a long breath and decided it would be better to sit down before saying anything.

"I kicked Hook out after we came back from the sea."

"Oh." Snow's expression was a mixture of worry and anger in a way Emma had seen few times in her life. "I believe he didn't take the news very well, then."

"You can say that." Emma shrugged. "But at least I have you. And Regina and Henry and even Zelena." Emma offered them a forced smile. She thought that at least this time her baby would grow up knowing who the father was, being loved by both of them, but apparently it wasn't part of Emma's life plans. Her children would have to get used to the love of two mothers and for a moment Emma wished Regina was really the other parent of her baby as they had put on the clinic papers. "But it wasn't just for this that I came here. I went to the clinic to get my first ultrasound today. The doctor said that everything is fine with me and the baby and that soon we can have a better vision of him or her." Emma smiled and timidly handed them the ultrasound pictures.

"You went alone? Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" Snow frowned. "Emma, you're not alone anymore."

"Actually, Regina went with me." Emma replied timidly. "She and Henry helped me pick a clinic out of town and she offered to go with me. I think you can go with us next time, mom."

"Is Regina going with you to all the appointments?" The frown on Snow's forehead deepened and Emma shifted awkwardly on the couch.

"Uh- yes, I guess. She and Henry are very excited as well and she offered to help me with whatever I needed. She even offered for me to stay at the mansion if I wanted to, but I don't want to abuse her goodwill, you know?"

"And why would she offer  ~~to~~  you to stay in the mansion?" David asked confused.

"I told her I didn't want to stay at the house Killian bought for us. That place is not me. I never felt connected to the house." Emma bit her lower lip as she gathered courage to say the next words. "That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I wonder if I can stay in the loft until I find something for me. Something that's  _me_ , you know?"

"Oh." Snow smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. That place is yours as much as this house."

"Thank you, mom." Emma smiled and she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Every time she had to go to the house Killian had bought it felt like there was something sucking her energy and she felt restless most of the time. She couldn't sleep properly and didn't have the courage to do anything, but when she was at the mansion and even at her parents' house she felt as if her energy was renewed.

"I can help you with the move if you want." David offered with a broad smile.

"Thank you, Dad."

(...)

As she made her way to the house Killian had bought, Emma felt her cell vibrate and smiled as she saw a message from Regina inviting her to dine with her, Zelena and Henry. Without needing to think twice she accepted the invitation and changed the way to Regina's house.

"Ma!" Henry smiled widely as he opened the door while trying to balance Robyn on his hip. The little girl threw herself into Emma's arms as she entered and she looked at Henry with an arched eyebrow. "Seems like she really likes you."

"Swans have some kind of spells on the Mills, I guess." Zelena said, standing between the living room and the kitchen. "It seems that except for me no other Mills resists you, Savior."

"Zelena!" Regina scolded her from the kitchen. "Do not mind her, Emma."

"I think she's right, though." Emma winked at Regina and turned to look at the baby who was smiling in her arms. "Your aunt hated me when I got here, but I made my way to her heart and now she will not let me go." Emma told Robyn as she absently stroked her cheek.

Regina, Henry, and Zelena looked at her in silence and the brunette seemed to hold her breath waiting for Emma to realize that she had said it out loud and to say that that wasn't what she meant or anything, but what came next surprised her further. Emma turned to her with the widest smile Regina had ever seen and said; "Isn't that so, Madam Mayor?"

"I- uh- you know how to be persistent when you want." Regina stammered, feeling her cheeks and neck adhere to a shade of red that there was no way Emma did not notice. "A stubborn idiot who never hears what we say."

"Yours." Emma answered without thinking and her eyes widened slightly when she realized that not only Regina but everyone heard what she had said, however, she couldn't take the words back and she wasn't sure if she wanted them back. Regina and Henry were the only constants in her life in recent years. No matter what, they were always at her side and did everything for her. Regina even went to hell for her and was now here, helping her through another pregnancy in which the baby's father had abandoned her. Her eyes were locked with Regina's, and time seemed to have stopped for a few seconds and suddenly Emma felt it was the place she belonged to. That was  _her_  family. Regina and Henry and soon the baby she would have. The tension was broken by Robyn who began to babble impatiently on Emma's lap and the blonde finally took her eyes off Regina to see what the little girl wanted. "Hello you."

During dinner Emma told them that her parents had agreed that she could stay in the loft and that David had even offered to help with the move, but Regina said it wouldn't be necessary since they could bring Emma's belongings with magic.

"You definitely need to teach me how to do these cool things with magic." Emma teased. "All I know so far is to beat the bad guys or poof somewhere and even that still has the risk of going wrong."

"And you want me to teach you this kind of thing? What if you try to poof a chair and end up poofing something much bigger?"

"We can start with simple things." Emma shrugged.

"How about we start by choosing a name for the baby?" Henry suggested. His eyes glittering eagerly.

"We still do not even know the baby's sex, Henry." Regina pointed.

"It doesn't mean we can't think of names."

"You already have a list, don't you?" Emma shifted her look between Regina and Henry.

"I vote for Zelena."

"Zelena, we will not name Emma's baby after you." Regina rolled her eyes.

"After she gave up on naming the baby Pistachio I think we might hear some suggestions she has." Emma blinked at the redhead.

"You see, Regina? You should listen to your-" Zelena had to bite her tongue to not say to her wife, and at the look Regina was offering her, if she did so, the brunette would probably send her back to Oz. "Friend." She finished after a few seconds and beside her Henry was making a great effort not to laugh.

Emma wasn't sure what Zelena was going to say before Regina offered her  _the look_ , but she didn't care about it now. There, sitting at the table with her son, Regina, Zelena, and Robyn, Emma felt for the second time in her life that this was how a family should be. The first time she'd felt this way was when Regina, Henry, her parents and her went to Granny's to celebrate another  _happy ending_.

After dinner Henry went to the bedroom to begin his search for baby names while Emma, Regina and Zelena made plans for the shop the witch would open with Maleficent soon.

(...)

The next day Emma woke up again with the sun on her face and when Regina's soft scent invaded her senses she remembered that she had fallen asleep in the brunette's house, again. "This is becoming a habit." Emma muttered to herself as she got up. When she went down everyone was already in the kitchen, including Zelena.

"Good morning, Sheriff." The redhead teased as Emma entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Zelena." Emma smiled softly and turned to Robyn who was playing in her little chair. " Good morning pumpkin."

"Henry, do not take too much time to get ready because we still have to leave you at school and Robyn with David before we leave." Regina said softly. She could see on her son's face that he had stayed up late and she was pretty sure he'd been looking for baby names for quite a while, but it was still early in the week and he had school. "And there will be no staying up late today, young boy. If your mother wants we can look up names for the baby before dinner, but you'll go to bed early."

"Yes, mom, I'm sorry." Henry whispered shyly.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Henry, I know you're excited, we all are, but the baby is not going to be born tomorrow." Regina said, caressing his face.

After breakfast they settled into Regina's car and drove to Snow and David's farmhouse to leave Robyn and then took Henry and Snow to school.

When they parked in front of a house that Emma didn't know, she looked at Regina confused. "I thought we were going shopping?"

"We are, Savior." Maleficent's voice appeared suddenly in the backseat and made Emma jump scared. "You did not think I was going to let you and Zelena choose things by yourselves, did you?"

Emma just smiled and turned around. She should've known the sorceress would come along. It was her business anyway, but Emma couldn't shake it this feeling off. She concentrated on looking out the window as they drove through places in Storybrooke she had never been before and wondered when did the town grow so much.

Regina stopped at some stores where they could buy some flasks and basic herbs for some potions and simple spells and then drove to a place Emma knew well but hadn't visited for a long time. Geppetto's wooden shop. "What are we doing here?" She turned to Regina as the brunette parked the car in the driveway.

"I thought maybe Geppetto could build the furniture for the shop and now that your friend is back he doesn't have to do it all by himself." Regina replied timidly. "Geppetto is the best woodcarver there is if your magical wardrobe is any clue. I wish you could have seen your parents' castle. Half the furniture there was Geppetto's and Pinocchio's work. They were beautiful, but everything was destroyed when-"

"Doesn't matter." Emma interrupted her. She knew exactly what Regina was going to say and she couldn't bear to see the pain in the brunette's eyes every time she talked about her past. Regina had changed and had won the love and respect of everyone, but Emma knew how much she blamed herself for what she had done and she still remembered very well the conversation they had in Neal's apartment when they were in New York looking for Henry. She knew that sometimes it was a huge struggle inside Regina and she just wished she could end this pain. "It's been a long time, and besides, I would never have adapted to that life, this princess thing is not for me, I would never be happy in that life and we would not have Henry." Emma gently squeezed Regina's thigh and she wondered when her hand had stopped there. Deciding it was best not to know certain things she just smiled that smile that was reserved only for Regina and Henry and got out of the car.

"Do not even think about saying anything." Regina warned her sister and Maleficent as they watched her with amused smiles.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are the two most illustrious figures of all realms in my shop?" Geppetto smiled at the sight of Emma and Regina entering.

"Hello Marco." The blonde hugged him tight. "Hey, August."

"Hello, Emma." The man smiled and wrapped her in one of his bear hugs. "Hello, Your Majesty."

"Hello." Regina replied, feeling her cheeks flush. She didn't know how long it would take to get used to seeing tenderness in people's eyes when they addressed her after everything she'd done to them all, but with Emma things got easier.

"What can we do for you?" Geppetto asked eagerly. There was a gleam in his eyes and a joy in his voice that said he would do anything they asked.

"We'd like some furniture." Regina smiled. "My sister and Maleficent are opening a shop and I thought maybe you could-"

"Of course, Regina." Geppetto smiled. "August and I will be happy to attend to your request."

"Do you have anything on your mind yet?" August asked, alternately glancing amiably between them.

"Maybe you'd better talk to my sister and Maleficent and then they can tell you what they want for the shop?"

"Of course." Geppetto smiled and then the other two women joined them in the wooden shop.

(...)

As she had been doing for the last few days, Emma stayed at the mansion for dinner, but this time Maleficent was with them. As the day passed Emma felt more at ease in the witch's presence, but she couldn't shake off the sting of jealousy she felt every time the blonde came too close to Regina or made a double-edged comment or hint at something about their past.

After Henry went up to his room, the four of them went to Regina's office and indulged in drinking the cider that Regina had brewed, except for Emma who chose not to risk it.

A few hours later Regina noticed that Emma was getting sleepy but the blonde was stubborn and wouldn't admit to it, so she exchanged a brief glance with Maleficent and the sorceress nodded discreetly.

"I think I'd better leave. We have a lot to do in the next few days." Maleficent said as she walked towards Regina with an amused smile. "You do not have to accompany me the door. I'm not walking anyway." She leaned forward and laid a kiss on the corner of Regina's lips. She knew that from where Emma was sitting, it appeared like she was kissing Regina and she smiled triumphantly as she saw the blonde's eyes glitter with jealousy. She had no interest in reliving her moments with the brunette and was doing this just so that Emma would come around with her feelings once and for all. When Gold brought her to life again a few years ago she couldn't help noticing how they behaved with each other and knowing that Emma had sacrificed herself to save Regina from the darkness she was surprised when she learned that she had married the pirate and not gotten with her friend, but she wasn't going to question the decisions of someone she barely knew. However, she saw that the feelings were there and she could see that the two were afraid to act on them and if she could do something to help them, she would. Maleficent smiled and disappeared into her gray-black smoke.

After Maleficent left, the three of them went upstairs and Emma wrapped herself in the blanket in the guest room, letting Regina's soft perfume invade her senses as she drifted off to sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The following week passed slowly if you ask Emma. Other than separating her few items to take to the loft and working at the police station there wasn't much to do in Storybrooke. David had gone to the loft to make sure the place didn't need repairs and that Emma would be fine there and then the next day Regina helped her move her things with magic.

"You need to change the decor of this place if you're going to stay here, dear." Regina smiled looking around and her expression crumpled in disgust. "Your mother has a terrible taste for decoration."

"I know, right?" Emma laughed. "But I don't intend on staying here forever, besides I don't have many things to decorate the place with." Emma shrugged, looking around.

"That doesn't mean you cannot start somehow." Regina said softly. "Emma, when you came to Storybrooke all those years ago I said that you would not stay in town for a long time and would only break Henry's heart when you left because you did not take root. You surprised the both of us because not only have you taken root, but you have become an essential part of our lives. I know how much you hate change and how hard it is for you to accept good things in your life and maybe that is why your belongings have never increased. You- we were always waiting to go up against some monster, curse or anything else that blew up everything we know and end it all, but that time is over, and we now have something we've never had before." Regina took a deep breath. She knew she might be crossing some limits, but she also knew Emma enough to see the fear in her eyes. "We have stability, peace. You do not have to be afraid to take root anymore."

Emma looked at her in silence for a long time, taking in everything Regina had said. Each of these words struck her like a punch in the stomach and only then did she realize what she had been doing for the last few years. Even if she stayed in Storybrooke, even though she was trying to settle down with Hook, even though she'd learned to live with a family she'd won overnight, deep down Emma was still running away. Regina was right. She needed to stop it, there was no more reason to fear anything.

"I guess I can start with some pictures decorating some shelves and the wall?"

"We can start wherever you want, Emma." Regina smiled and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "I have some pictures of Henry that I'm sure you'll like, and we can put them wherever you want."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked timidly. "I mean, they're your memories with him..."

"Henry is our son, Emma. I don't see why I cannot share his childhood photos with you as I shared the memories-" Regina stopped, but Emma had already realized what she was going to say.

"I knew it!" Emma smiled broadly. Her heart fluttering in her chest as Regina confirmed that the memories she gave her when she had to leave Storybrooke with Henry were indeed Regina's. Her heart warmed as she remembered all the love between them and the moments they spent together before he got the book. "The memories you gave me before Pan's curse. I always suspected they were yours, but I never had a chance to ask because we were always busy with monsters and curses and villains." Emma's smile widened. "I will never be able to thank you enough for all you have done for our son for all those years, for taking care of him, for raising him, and for never giving up on me when I was driving you crazy."

"Are you not angry I gave you my memories?" Regina could see from Emma's smile that she wasn't angry, but she needed to be sure. That little part of her, deep in her mind that always said nothing could be so good in her life made her question it. "Are you not angry I did not create new memories for you?"

"No." Emma simply replied, the smile on her face never diminishing. "If you had created new memories I would be happy but knowing that you shared  _your_  memories with me means so much more to me than I can ever say."

Regina felt her heart beat quickly against her rib cage and the butterflies in her stomach were back. This closeness she had been experiencing with Emma in the last few weeks was unexpected and made Regina lose sleep sometimes, afraid that it would slip through her fingers as well, but that she would not trade for anything. "What do you think about to my house and looking through these pictures, so you can pick some then?" Regina smiled.

Emma nodded vigorously and then the brunette wrapped them in her purple smoke, reappearing in the mansion the next moment.

"You really need to help me better my poof technique." Emma smiled.

"Maybe we can resume your magic classes after you settle down in the loft."

"I would like that."

After a few seconds of a comfortable silence Regina finally started up the stairs but stopped in the middle when she noticed that Emma wasn't behind her. "Are you not coming, Emma?"

"I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to follow you or if I should just wait here."

"Come on, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes theatrically and this time waited until the blonde joined her in the middle of the stairs before continuing.

Emma's eyes took in everything in front of her. Regina's room was different from what she had always imagined, but somehow exactly the same. The sun coming through the large glass window in front of the bed was warm but necessarily cozy. Winter was approaching, and Emma couldn't wait to see the snow-covered city again. As Emma was absorbing every detail of Regina's room, the brunette headed to the closet and tried to reach for a box that was on the top shelf.

Emma saw that Regina was tiptoeing because she wasn't able to reach the box so she bit her lower lip to keep the smile from spreading on her lips. Emma walked over to Regina and put her hand on her back. "Here, let me get it for you."

Regina looked momentarily startled as she felt Emma's hand on her back and narrowed her eyes at the ghost of a smile on her lips, but she said nothing and just let the blonde reach the box for her. Regina stepped back to make room for Emma, and her eyes traveled shamelessly over Emma's body as she reached for the box. The sweater she was wearing rose slightly as she reached up, exposing the dimples on her back and Regina needed to bite her lip to keep a low moan from escaping her throat. Flashes of that night immediately came to her mind and Regina couldn't help but remember how Emma's skin was warm and soft under her touch. Her fingers itched to reach the small piece of exposed skin and Regina took a step back fearing that her control would escape her.

"Here it is." Emma said breathlessly as she turned around with the box in her hands. "I don't know why you simply didn't poof the box to the ground."

Regina's pupils were dilated and dark with arousal and she was biting her lip hard as she tried desperately to suppress the memories of that night and she hardly seemed to register what Emma was saying. Her body was rigid against the wall of the closet and her hands were closed at the side of her body.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma took a step toward her balancing the box in one hand and the other stretched to touch the brunette's face.

"I am fine." Regina managed to say, blinking repeatedly. "I just remembered something... what did you say before?"

"Uh... okay." Emma narrowed her eyes but didn't question what Regina might have remembered that had left her that way. "I said I don't know why you didn't poof the box to the floor."

"Because I do not like to use magic for simple things like that." Regina pointed to the box in the blonde's hands.

"Oh, okay." Emma whispered. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Just hold tight." Regina instructed holding Emma's arm before wrapping them again in her purple smoke and returning to the loft.

Once Emma settled on her feet she walked over to the bed and placed the box there carefully. The next moment Regina was seated next to her and they began to look through the various pictures that the brunette had of Henry. As they looked through the pictures Regina was telling Emma about pieces of the boy's childhood that she had not given the blonde in her memories. The sheriff listened intently and her eyes shone with each new discovery. Her heart swelled with every story and Emma found herself wishing she had been part of that real life. For a moment she imagined raising Henry with Regina since he was a baby but at the same time, that thought made Emma want to run. She didn't know why she was having these thoughts lately, but she preferred to blame the hormones of pregnancy.

"Moms?" Henry's voice took Emma out of her thoughts and she turned startled. He was standing at the door of her bedroom, smiling. "What are you doing?"

"We're checking some photos of your childhood for your mother to put in the house." Regina said, alternating her gaze between the blonde and Henry. "Want to help us?"

Henry nodded eagerly and placed the bag on the floor before joining them on the bed. He started looking at the photos they had already taken and then turned his attention to the ones they had not yet seen, joining Regina to tell stories from his childhood to Emma.

When they finally had chosen all the photos that would be scattered around the loft, it was almost dark.

"Oh, I completely forgot about dinner."

"We can buy some pizzas." Henry offered his best puppy eyes and the softest smile he could muster.

"Actually, kid, I'm in the mood for Japanese food." Emma said shyly. "But you can have pizza if your mother agrees."

"I don't think we have Japanese here, Ma." Henry alternated his gaze between his mothers.

"No, we do not, Henry." Regina answered, getting up. "But if your mother feels like it, then we'll have to arrange it. I read somewhere that you should not leave a pregnant woman willing."

"Regina, you don't have to, really."

"That's not open to discussion, Emma." Regina said firmly. "Henry, get your coat, I'll tell your aunt and see if she wants to join us in the meantime."

"Regina, seriously-"

"Emma."

"Okay." The blonde sighed, but it was almost impossible to hide the smile on her face.

In a few minutes they were ready to leave. After Zelena said that she was with Maleficent sorting some things for the shop and after they told Emma's parents, the three of them got into Regina's car and left for the nearby town, where according to Henry, there was a great Japanese restaurant.

The trip was quick and the three of them talked excitedly about the other decorations they could make in the loft to make it _look more like_  Emma's. Henry reminded the blonde that she would need a Christmas tree and the three of them started talking about what colors they could paint the loft and things the baby would need when it was born.

Regina gaped at the amount of food before Emma, and her face was contorted in mild disgust.

"You can't do that before you taste one of those things." Emma grinned at Regina's expression and her smile widened as the brunette's eyes widened at the realization that she had been caught.

"She's right, mom." Henry said before shoving a hot holl into his mouth. "You always say that before I say I don't like something I need to taste it first."

"Here, try this." Emma took a piece of sushi with the chopsticks and placed it so close to Regina's mouth that it slightly touched the brunette's lips, without really thinking about what she was doing.

Regina's eyes widened a little more and she ignored the mischievous grin on Henry's face, deciding to focus only on Emma. Still uncertain, she accepted the food the blonde was offering and despite the different taste and texture she discovered that it wasn't necessarily bad. Emma's smile widened when she saw that Regina hadn't disliked the food.

"Here, now this one." She took a sashimi and dipped it in the soy sauce and once again fed it to Regina. Emma ignored the way her heart vibrated in her chest or how that moment just seemed right. That was how a relationship should be. This was the kind of relationship she had always dreamed of, and yet she had eventually married Hook. Looking at the scene before her now, Emma wondered how it had happened. Regina, Henry and she were a family and now Emma saw that they were what she always wanted. Maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones or maybe it was the fact that Hook wasn't around to blind her, but Emma felt like she really belonged to those two people before her.

"Ma, are you okay?"

Henry's worried voice made her realize she was holding the chopsticks in the air and she felt her cheeks redden.

"Yes, kid, I just got distracted."

Henry watched her for a moment but chose not to comment. He wasn't sure what was going through his mother's head, but he knew better than to press her. "So, Mom, what did you think of the food?" Henry turned to Regina, shifting the focus of the conversation and Emma thanked God for the boy's consideration.

"Although quite different from anything I've tasted I cannot say it's bad." Regina said trying to hide the smile wanting to spread through her lips at the smiles of Emma and Henry.

Dinner went on with talks and plans for the next days and weeks, and Henry said he wanted to go on one of the ultrasounds with them. Emma told him that Snow would come on the next one and then he could go for the other. Before Regina had a chance to offer Henry to be in her place, her eyes met Emma's, and she saw the plea in there and then stood still.

"I guess I will not eat for a week now." Emma joked as they left the restaurant.

"As if that was possible, Emma." Regina teased. "I honestly do not know how you can eat so much and keep fit. If my mother saw this she would probably have a heart attack. She had always controlled everything I ate saying that 'a lady should eat little to keep her measures for her suitors to like her' and I think it ended up getting to me." She said before she realized what she was doing.

"Oh, I work hard." Emma smiled. "How do you think I keep fit?" The blonde grinned. "Besides, it's silly. You'd never be less hot just because you gained a few pounds."

"Oh, boy." Henry said under his breath and hurried to escape the conversation. He wanted his moms to be together, he wanted Emma to realize once and for all what was in front of her, but he definitely didn't want to hear that sort of thing.

The shock that passed through Regina's eyes was quickly replaced by an almost wolfish smile and her eyes darkened with desire. "Do you find me attractive?" Regina moistened her lip as her eyes drifted over Emma's body. She knew she shouldn't do it, but it was as if the Evil Queen had woken up inside her and was struggling to get out and play. When Emma's pupils dilated and her eyes focused on her lips Regina felt the heat spread through her body and her clit throbbing.

The two stood in the parking lot while their eyes were locked and it was as if heat waves emanated from their bodies. Regina knew she needed to stop it before it was too late, and she'd make another mistake that would cost her the relationship she was creating with Emma, but it was almost as if she couldn't stop herself.

"Moms." Henry whimpered against the car.

They were startled by the sound of his voice, and the tension slowly dissipated, allowing them to return to the car. The return home was a bit quieter since neither woman knew how to act after what happened in the parking lot and each seemed lost in her thoughts. In the backseat Henry rolled his eyes and leaned his head on the bench rest. He knew that it was up to him to break the mood that was forming before things got too embarrassing and figured that the safest way to do that was to talk about Maleficent's and Zelena's shop.

(...)

It took about two more weeks for Emma, with Henry and Regina's help, to finally make the loft a little more _her,_  but in the end, she liked what she saw. The walls were painted a pale-yellow tone downstairs, where Emma had kept the furniture because she liked the  _vintage_  air they offered. Upstairs, where she'd finally set up her bedroom, there was a comfortable bed in front of the window, a wardrobe in the corner, and a dresser.

Henry had convinced her to buy a big TV so they could watch their favorite movies and TV shows or play Assassin's Creed or Need For Speed when Henry was spending the week with her. There was also a comfortable couch that had been a gift from Regina and some cushions that were a gift from Zelena. Snow had given Emma some pictures she had of when she first arrived in town. She, Ruby and Emma at The Rabbit Hole, she and Emma having coffee at the loft after the blonde moved in, Emma and David standing in front of the police patrol car, Emma and David fishing, Emma, Regina and Henry at Granny's and even a candid Emma and Regina chatting at Granny's just before Gold returns to Storybrooke bringing Cruella and Ursula with him. Snow didn't dare ask about the lack of Killian's pictures around the loft after she and Emma had almost argued the last time she'd asked if she had talked to the pirate in the last few weeks.

Emma's eyes flashed when Regina walked into the loft carrying a pie she had made at home because 'the baby wants blueberry pie' and she refused to buy anything she could prepare at home. Not because she didn't want to spend money, but because Regina had pleasure in cooking, especially when it was cooking for the people she loved.

"You brought pie!" Emma smiled widely.

"I said I would."

"The smell is delicious."

"Then come and eat before the baby complains again." Regina teased, a broad smile spreading across her lips as she saw Emma's face lighting up. "Where's Henry?"

"He's with my parents." Emma smiled cutting a large piece of pie and shoving it into her mouth.

"Do you really need to do this?" Regina looked at her in disbelief.

"Sorry."

"So... what do you want to do? Do you still need to pack something in the house?" Regina asked shifting from one foot to the other. She didn't get uncomfortable in Emma's presence, it wasn't that, but things were fleeing from her control lately and she was afraid of what might happen.

In the week that they were painting the loft she barely managed to take her eyes off of Emma who walked all over the house with only some sports bra and sweatpants when Henry wasn't around, and it didn't help at all the ache between her legs. Every time Emma wore this outfit while they were alone, Regina had to bring herself to orgasm again and again after arriving home until finally she could sleep, only to dream about Emma and wake up needing a cold shower.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly. The woman seemed lost in her thoughts and she didn't want to scare her, but she was really worried. Regina seemed to always be lost in thoughts whenever they were together lately, and Emma no longer knew what to do to make the brunette open up with her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, darling." Regina blinked slowly, pushing the images of Emma out of her mind. "Sorry, my sister has been driving me crazy over the shop lately."

"Oh." Emma studied her for a moment and knew she was lying but decided not to push her. "I said we can watch a movie or if you're feeling adventurous we can play Assassin's Creed." Emma grinned.

"I think I prefer the movie."

"Do you mind if I change my clothes first? My breasts are more sensitive lately and I hate wearing a bra."

"Uh-" Regina swallowed hard. "No, of course, I'll sort everything out here."

"Thanks." Emma smiled and then walked upstairs quickly.

When Emma went back downstairs Regina had already stored the pie in the oven and was going into the room with a bowl of popcorn because she knew the blonde loved to eat popcorn while watching a movie. Her eyes immediately noticed her hardened nipples beneath the thin fabric of her T-shirt and she felt her body heat up with the memory of  _that_  night. Regina swallowed hard and turned to the TV, closing her eyes tightly and biting her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her mouth. This was not the time to remember how Emma's breasts were soft or how her nipples stiffened quickly under her touch or the moans the blonde gave when Regina's tongue licked them slowly causing the bubs to harden. This was going to be a long night and she was beginning to regret accepting Emma's offer to stay and watch a movie. If only Henry were there. Taking some deep breaths, she finally made her way to the couch and hoped that Emma would not notice her shaking hands as she set the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"So which movie are we going to see today?" She asked without turning to look at Emma and her heart quickened as she heard the footsteps behind her.

"The last time Henry chose, it's your turn now."

Regina flipped through the available movies until one caught her attention and she decided on it. Emma took the blanket from one of the armchairs and sat next to Regina putting it on them.

"Did you choose a movie about Mafia?" Emma asked amusedly when she saw a man with a long overcoat entering a fancy restaurant.

"Hardly, Miss Swan." Regina replied, trying to hold back the smile. "It did not say anything very useful in the synopsis of the film, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with the kind of violence you and our son like to watch."

"Wow, calm down Gina." Emma raised her hands and looked at the brunette for a few seconds. She looked tense, but Emma didn't know why.

"Do not call me that."

"I know you love it when I call you Gina." Emma smiled innocently.

"No, I certainly do not." Regina scoffed.

"Oh, yes, you do."

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" Her heart was beating fast with the proximity and she would never admit to the blonde that she liked the nickname. Not for now at least.

"Sorry," Emma grunted under her breath and turned to the TV.

The blonde's attention was immediately captured by the next scene where this guy walks to a table where two women - a blonde and a brunette; and Emma thought nothing could be more cliché because no matter what kind of movie it was, there would always be a blonde and a brunette - were having a drink together and the blonde's posture changed immediately with the man's arrival. Emma recognized that kind of behavior. The blonde was jealous. Emma looked at the screen with renewed interest and waited to see what would happen next and she was moving her fingers anxiously under the blanket. Whenever they watched a movie, Henry would be with them, and they were careful not to choose any movie that might have any scene that would embarrass any of them, but now it was just them and there was no reason to take that kind of precaution and she wondered what movie Regina chose for them. The next scenes came and Emma got mesmerized by the character Carol. Her voice, the way she moved and the way she did anything.

"The blonde reminds me of you." Emma said absently without taking her eyes off the TV.

"What? Why?"

"All full of class and sure of herself."

"Then I do not think it would hurt me to say that the brunette reminds me of you." Regina laughed, her attention completely focused on the film, but she was fully aware of the closeness of Emma's body and how their legs and arms were touching.

"Oh, it sure is me. An embarrassing mess. "

"On the contrary, Emma." Regina finally turned to look at the blonde and her breath caught in her throat. Moonlight streamed in through the open window and combined with the clarity of the TV made a play of lights and angles on Emma's face making her even more beautiful. She was closer than Regina had anticipated, and the brunette slowly moistened her lips.

Emma felt her heart vibrate in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered and she didn't know exactly why this was happening now. Maybe it was just her hormones or it could be the way Regina was looking at her now. With such intensity and desire that Emma could do whatever she wanted if she asked.

The tension between them was broken when the sound of a bell emanated from the movie, and reluctantly the two turned to the tv again.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Regina didn't dare turn to look at Emma again in fear that she would be too close again and she didn't know if she would be able to stop herself from doing something stupid if she looked at her like that again.

Emma desperately wanted to stay awake and watch the movie until the end, but her day had been filled up with her parents and Henry in the loft for most of the morning and the afternoon, finishing packing everything for her, that Emma barely had time to rest and there, on that couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching a movie with Regina and the lights out, it was not long before she fell asleep.

When the two women started kissing, Regina looked at Emma from the corner of her eye to catch her reaction and when she noticed that the blonde was asleep, she felt a slight disappointment. Regina didn't know exactly what the movie was about when she chose it and it took some time for her to understand exactly what was happening, but when that happened she couldn't help connecting her story with Emma, with Carol and Therese's story. Of course, she would choose a movie about two women falling in love to watch with Emma shortly after she found out about her pregnancy and kicked her husband from their house. 'Wonderful, Regina' she groaned internally. When the scene progressed to the two women having sex, Regina was sure that it was better that Emma was asleep because she wouldn't know how to react later and that could make things embarrassing between them. Emma might think she had some kind of prejudice and so she was acting different or other options she would rather not think about at that moment.

When the movie ended Regina looked at the sleeping blonde at her side for a few minutes deciding whether to wake her or if it would be better poof her to her room instead. She decided to just poof Emma to her room and then left the couch carefully to go upstairs and see exactly where Emma's bed was so she wouldn't end up poofing her on the floor. Once upstairs Regina nodded and concentrated waving her hand and the next moment Emma was in her bed. Carefully she approached to tuck her in so as not to wake her up.

"How did the movie end? Did they get together in the end?"

Emma's sleepy voice made Regina stop at the bedroom door.

"Sorry, I did not want to wake you up."

"It's okay." Emma smiled and leaned on her elbows to look at the brunette. "Tell me, did they end up together?"

"I like to think so." Regina answered after a few seconds. "After all they've been through, especially Carol..."

"What do you mean?"

"The ending is rather inconclusive, but Therese goes after Carol so I like to think they ended up together and are raising Rindy together and happy." The brunette smiled weakly and turned to leave the room.

"I like it." Emma smiled sleepily. "Where are you going? It's late."

"I-uh... home." Regina replied confused. "I can poof myself there if it makes you calmer, Sheriff."

"Or you can sleep here. There's plenty of room for both of us."

"I do not want to bother you."

"You can never bother me, Regina." Emma sat down on the bed and looked at the brunette still standing at her door.

"I'm just going to sort the mess we made downstairs- "

"Leave it there, tomorrow when we wake up we'll clean."

"We cannot just leave everything scattered around the room!" Regina shook her head.

"Oh, we can." Emma laughed. "It's my house and I say let's clean the mess tomorrow."

Regina arched her eyebrow and swallowed her snarky comment when Emma pulled the blanket and tapped lightly on the mattress so that the brunette would join her.

"I do not have pajamas here."

"You can use one of mine if you don't mind." Emma smiled in amusement. "They are not silk like yours, but they are comfortable."

"Very well, Emma."

The blonde got up from the bed and walked to her dresser choosing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and delivering them to Regina.

A few minutes later the brunette returned to Emma's room and she couldn't deny that she was really comfortable, but she wouldn't admit it out loud. She climbed into bed with Emma and laid beside her immobile. Regina could feel the heat emanating from the blonde's body beside her and the proximity wasn't doing anything to ease the tension in her body or the ache between her legs after those scenes between the two women in the movie. Regina concentrated on her breathing until she finally began to relax. The room was silent and the only light was the yellowish white of the Christmas lights decorating the wall.

"Do you wonder how your life could have been if you'd escaped with your fiancé that night?" Emma asked quietly after a long time. Her voice was hoarse, but her tone was soft.

"I thought you were asleep." Regina turned her head to look at the blonde. The question had taken her by surprise. Emma never asked anything about her past. Not even when they were in Camelot and they used the dream catcher so Regina relived one of her most traumatic nights to try to free Merlin. Automatically Emma's question led her back to that night again and she closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Thinking about Daniel still hurt, but it was different now. It didn't bring the same anger or the desire to kill Snow White. Thinking about Daniel now was like thinking about a life far away, it was like thinking of a Regina that no longer existed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Emma whispered as a few minutes passed and the brunette didn't respond.

"No." Regina opened her eyes. "No problem. It's just that there are so many 'what if' in my life that I honestly do not know the answer.  _And if_ I had managed to escape with Daniel?  _What if_ I had entered the tavern that night and meet Robin?  _What if_ I had not cast the curse?" Regina shook her head slowly. "When I first met Daniel, I was just a girl, a girl full of dreams and thinking that I could escape from my mother's clutches. Daniel was the sweetest and kindest man I had ever met, and he made me feel loved and alive. He only saw Regina in me and not a passport for royalty." Regina sighed. "I thought about it for many years during the time Storybrooke was under the curse and I did not need to fear anyone. If I had managed to get away with Daniel we would probably have lived a simple but happy life, I guess. I would not have faced the worst nightmares of my life at the hands of a man I never wanted near me and would not have done half the things I did, but that would not have given me Henry either, and even with all the bad things that happened to me, when I think about our son and how much I love him I know I would never trade him for anything. Henry was the beginning of my redemption without me even noticing. When I adopted him, I had no idea of the love I could have for someone I had never seen in my life. I did not know that I could love again."

Emma's hands were clenched into fists at the side of her body as she heard Regina speak. She didn't need details to know what she was talking about when she spoke about facing her worst nightmares at Leopold's hands. Emma felt her stomach twist at the thought of it. Her own nightmares coming back to haunt her mind.

"Emma?" Regina beckoned as she felt the blonde's magic emanating from her body. She could feel the waves of hate escaping Emma's body and as she looked at her more closely, she saw that her hands were closed at the side of her body. Instinctively Regina reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Emma, the worst is over. It's been a long time."

"It's that-" Emma shook her head vigorously. "It's just that everyone in this town has always been very quick to point fingers at you as if they were saints, not even my parents are the heroes they always claim to be. What kind of a hero separates a baby from his mother? It doesn't matter if Maleficent's egg was hatching a dragon. It was her baby! And look at everything  _you_ went through because of them!"

"Emma, what happened to me, with Maleficent and even with Zelena were horrible things, but there's nothing we can do to change the past." Regina sighed, her thumb caressing the back of the blonde's hand. "The things that happened to Lilith because of your parents' mistake and the things that happened to you because of me-"

"You didn't put me in that fucking wardrobe."

"But it was because of me that they put you there."

"No." Emma turned to look at Regina. Her eyes shone with the tears she was trying not to shed. "They had a choice. If I learned something from the fairy tales, it's that the heroes always find a third way. My parents put me in the wardrobe and they simply clung to something that Rumplestiltskin told them without even bothering with what could happen to me! My mother never bothered to ask me about my past and even though today our relationship is good I still don't feel totally connected to her. Sometimes she seems like a stranger that was placed in my life and that I had to learn to love just because she was my mother. She doesn't know what I like or dislike, she doesn't know anything about me. I thought she understood why I kicked Hook out, but she just keeps talking about that true love crap and how I had to forgive Hook and make things work between us and I can't, Regina. I don't recognize myself anymore. I've tried to fit in this perfect fairytale family thing and true love, but I'm not part of it. I belong to the real world. I have scars she will never understand."

Regina took Emma between her arms and stroked her back and hair as she cried against her chest.

She should've known. The drastic change in Emma's behavior wasn't just because of Hook, but because she was trying to fit into the perfect family according to Snow White. Emma spent her whole life wanting parents to love her and accept her, and when she found them, she couldn't lose them. Regina cursed herself inwardly for not having noticed before.

"I'm sorry I did not notice your pain before, Emma." Regina whispered, swallowing her own tears.

"When you grow up having to hide how you feel all the time or your  _parents_ can punish you because you're feeling upset you make it good to hide it from everyone around you." Emma said without letting go of Regina's arms.

"I thought we were friends, why didn't you ever come to me to talk?"

"We're friends, Regina." Emma pulled away just enough to look into the brunette's eyes. "But I'm not used to having friends. I don't know how to open up with people because I always think I'll be bothering them. Ever since, I've been taught to keep to myself whenever I was dissatisfied or upset about something because  _no one adopts a child who complains all the time._ It's not your fault you have not noticed before."

"We have gone through things that no one in this town or in any other realm could dream about, let alone understand. We were used, abused, rejected, we learned from an early age to hide the pain to protect ourselves, to fit ~~us~~. I saw the signs, but I thought it was only because of Hook, I thought things between you and your parents were really good. "

"My dad is not so bad. He tries, you know?" Emma smiled weakly. "He tries to be my friend and to understand me and to know me, but I can't tell him the things I went through. I know he would understand, but it would destroy him and I can't do that to him."

"You said we were friends. Will you be my friend enough to be honest with me when you're upset? Are you going to tell me when you need something or anyone?" Regina tugged a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear. "You're not alone anymore, Emma. If you cannot talk to your parents then talk to me. You know that I will understand you and I will never judge you. You cannot keep all these feelings for yourself, especially now with the baby."

"You really care." Emma whispered in admiration. It wasn't a question or a doubt. It was more like a wonder. "You like me."

"Now you're delirious." Regina answered without looking at Emma. She knew that if her eyes met those of the blonde she would not be able to offer a sarcastic answer.

"Oh, I'm not, no." Emma's laughter was muffled against Regina's chest. "It's my wonderful sense of humor, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Emma." Regina laughed in spite of everything.

"If it's not my sense of humor then it must be because I'm super cute. Like when I do that puppy eyes like our son and you can't resist."

"I think that's enough, Emma."

"If it's none of that then it must be my ass. Or my arms?" Emma pulled away and rolled onto her side of the bed, her laughter echoing through the silent loft. "That's why you put me up to do the hard work, isn't it? So, you can secretly appreciate the way my biceps flex."

"I did not realize you'd hit your head sometime tonight, Miss Swan."

(...)

Two weeks had passed since the night Regina had slept at Emma's after watching the movie together and since then the visits to the loft were constant, especially at breakfast and dinner. While Regina said it was just to make sure Emma was eating properly, the blonde was more and more comfortable with her presence in the loft and the new direction their relationship was taking. In all those years in which they knew each other and co-parented Henry they never had time to know simple things about each other. It was always very intense and now it was just them. No curses, villains or constant threats. Emma found she liked this new version of Regina even more. A Regina who smiled and laughed more freely and made fun of her all the time. That sat watching movies with her on Sunday afternoons or ended up cooking whatever she wanted to eat, as absurd as it was, because of the baby. They had been eating out of town a few times, always with Henry and once or twice with Zelena and Robyn and Emma felt like her heart could explode with happiness.

"You are aware that when you say that you now eat for two, the second person is a fetus and not an ogre, yes?" Regina watched in horror and some fascination as Emma shoved a forkful of blueberry pancake with strawberry syrup and a chunk of potato chips in her mouth.

"Don't worry, Madam Mayor. Your hot sheriff works hard to keep this body tight." Emma laughed between a forkful and another. "I still remember our conversation the other night. Besides, it's not my fault you make delicious pancakes."

"The pregnancy hormones are actually doing a number on you, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "By the way, I do not know how you can keep fit if here at Storybrooke since there is no place for you to work out."

"Oh, I installed a few locks of iron in the loft so I can do some workouts, besides, not all workouts need a gym, a lot of them can be done at home." Emma shoved another forkful in her mouth and looked thoughtfully at Regina for a moment. "But it would be nice to have a gym here in Storybrooke."

"I do not think the people here have any interest in a gym, Emma."

"Oh, you may be surprised, Madam Mayor." Emma raised an eyebrow. "The gym is not just for burning calories. The gym can make wonders with self-esteem and also with people's health."

"And who on earth would teach at the gym, Emma? I do not know if you are aware, but when I casted the curse I had no idea what a gym was so there is no one qualified for it here and I cannot risk the wellbeing of people."

"Tsc, tsc." Emma shook her head in mock disappointment. "Your Majesty gives a cricket a diploma in psychology, but she doesn't think of having someone take care of the well-being of her citizens."

"The cricket came with wisdom. The diploma was the easy part."

"When I was younger one of the things I wanted to do was have a gym."

"And what would the other be?"

"To be a knight." Emma smiled triumphantly, and Regina only rolled her eyes.

"Finish your morning coffee, Miss Swan, or we'll miss the appointment."

"Yes ma'am."

( ...)

When they arrived from the appointment Regina left a radiant Snow at home and went to the loft with Emma. After breakfast Emma's mood had completely transformed, and although she'd read that pregnancy hormones could do that, Regina was worried about the blonde. She leaned against the door of the small building, and they fell silent. Once inside Emma curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over her body leaving only her eyes out.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now, or do I have to guess?" Regina said firmly, but her voice was full of concern.

Emma just looked at her and shook her head and before she could stop them, the tears ~~are~~ started flowing down her face. Regina immediately kneeled on the floor in front of her and stroked Emma's hair as she waited for the woman to calm down. "It's all right, Emma, I got you, I'm here." Regina said softly.

Emma lifted her torso from the couch and hugged the brunette, hiding her face in the crack of her neck. The sense of security she felt as she hugged Regina was enough to remind her that she wasn't alone this time.

Regina waited until the blonde's breath finally calmed down to ask again what had happened and then waited patiently for her response.

"I'm scared, Regina." Emma said softly. "What if I ruin everything? What if I don't know what the baby wants or don't know how to do things? What if I'm a bad example? Worse! What if I drop the baby? Or don't wake up in the middle of the night when he or she cries of hunger? What if Henry starts thinking that this baby is a way for me to have what I didn't have with him or that I want to replace him?"

"You can stop right there, Emma." Regina said seriously. "It's completely normal for you to be afraid to drop the baby or not to wake up in the middle of the night when he or she wakes up crying, but there's no way you can be a bad example for the child. And why on earth would Henry think such a thing?"

"I couldn't keep him when he was born. I didn't even look at him, Regina!"

"Emma you did what you thought was best for him."

"What if he had ended up in the system like me? What if you had never appeared in his life? He would have suffered the same things I had." Emma broke into sobs and tears again and Regina just hugged her one more time.

"But nothing like that happened, Emma. Henry is a smart, happy, funny kid who has two mothers who love him more than anything in the world. He knows you would do anything for him and he knows this baby is not a means of replacing him." Regina said softly as she stroked Emma's back. "You're not alone this time. Nothing bad will happen to you or the baby."

"How can you be sure?" Emma whispered through sobs.

"Because I will not let anything happen to either of you." Regina brought the blonde to herself again and ran her fingers through her hair gently.

After some time, Regina's knees began to ache and she let go of Emma silently asking her to give her a space on the couch. As she sat down she pulled the blonde against her gently and was surprised when Emma just laid on her lap without protesting. They remained silent and Regina stroked Emma's hair without realizing the hours passed and they both fell asleep on the sofa.

"Mom? Ma?" Henry called softly as he entered the loft. The lights were off and there was no noise anywhere. He had passed by the mansion to talk to Regina and Zelena said she had left early to go with Emma to the doctor and had not yet returned. "Moms?" He closed the door carefully and stepped inside looking around and couldn't help but smile when he saw his mothers sleeping on the couch. Before he could move away though, Regina woke up startled and his eyes immediately locked with hers. "Hi."

"Henry!" The brunette's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red immediately as she felt like a teenager caught by her parents. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time, is everything okay?" He tentatively approached.

"Your mother is tired."

"I read that in pregnancy, women usually sleep a lot. Ma already sleeps all day if she was left alone, now she will hibernate."

"Henry, do not talk like that about your mother!" Regina scolded him, but there was no harshness in her voice. Sometimes she forgot that Emma and Henry's jokes were different from what they were with her. "I should prepare something for dinner."

"I think there are still leftovers from yesterday's dinner. I can reheat and-

"You and Emma need to eat right. I should not have fallen asleep."

"A leftover day will not be bad, mom."

"Emma, darling." Regina called softly stroking the blonde's hair. "Emma, I need to get up."

"No." Emma grunted and buried her face against Regina's thighs. "It's comfortable here."

"I very much doubt my thighs are comfortable, Miss Swan." Regina felt her body vibrate with the proximity of Emma and immediately memories of that night invaded her mind.

"So, you should lie down with me so I can lay on your chest. I bet it's soft."

"Gross." Henry grunted and left the room.

"Emma, I need to fix something for dinner. We slept all afternoon."

After a few minutes Emma finally let Regina get up to fix dinner for them with the promise that she could eat ice cream for dessert.

(...)

The next three weeks passed quickly to Emma who was dividing her time between the day at the police station and alternating afternoons with Regina, who was slowly teaching Emma how to better control her magic, or with August and Geppetto who were working on the furniture of Maleficent's and Zelena's shop.

"What's in the back?" Emma asked walking towards the back door only to have her way quickly blocked by August.

"Nothing."

"If there's nothing then why won't you let me through?"

"Because you came here to learn carpentry and not to snoop around." August teased.

"If I had remembered how annoying you were, I would have left you in the wish realm." Emma huffed.

"You would never have left me there because you adore me. You know I'm one of the coolest people in your life, and who's going to teach your baby to drive my bike?"

"As if Regina would allow it."

"You talk like she's the baby's other mother." August said with an arched eyebrow, but there was no judgment in his voice. Just sincere curiosity.

"Regina is helping me get through all this. It has been more than I could imagine in the last few weeks. I always knew I could count on her if the last few years were any indication, but our friendship has reached another level and I honestly can't imagine anyone else helping me raise my children." Emma shrugged.

Geppetto and August exchanged a knowing look but said nothing. August took Emma back to where they were working on the shop's furniture and the three of them stayed there until the blonde's cell phone vibrated indicating a message from Regina and the next moment she was making her way to the mansion.

(...)

Emma was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom wearing only sweatpants and a sports bra. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was staring intently at the mirror.

"Emma, we're going to be late-" Regina's voice died in her throat as she came across the image of the blonde. She had been expecting Emma for almost twenty minutes to go and practice magic in the woods and when she didn't come down, Regina decided to go upstairs and see if she had suddenly fallen asleep.

"Do you think my breasts are bigger?" Emma turned to the brunette with an arched eyebrow. "My bras are starting to get tight and I have to wear sports bras all the time." She looked down at her body and brought her hands to her breasts.

Regina felt her mouth go dry when Emma squeezed her breasts lightly to prove her point. She wished it was her hands instead of Emma's and felt her pussy throb. She knew she needed to answer the blonde's question before she was caught looking, but Regina just couldn't shake the memories from that night off her mind.

"Maybe I should stop wearing bras. They hurt all the time and it's killing me." Emma finally lifted her face to look at Regina and felt the weight of her gaze. Her pupils were dilated, her eyes were darker, and her expression was something Emma hadn't seen for a long time. She felt her body burn with arousal and suddenly felt very conscious of her lack of clothing.

Regina moistened her lips slowly and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take her eyes off Emma. She had to control herself as to not reach the blonde and drag her nails down her abdomen as she had done almost three months ago.

"Dr. Addison said that soon my belly should begin to show." Emma said reaching for a T-shirt on her dresser trying to disguise the way Regina's gaze had affected her. Since they began to spend more time together and shared secrets, fears and experiences in the silence of the loft Emma caught herself thinking of the brunette more and more and wasn't sure what to do with it.

Regina was startled by the sound of a door slamming and this seemed to wake her from her trance. She swallowed at the sight of Emma's red cheeks and knew that the blonde had noticed the way she was looking at her and cursed herself internally for it.

"I think you have to wear whatever makes you more comfortable, Emma. And I also think that soon we will need to make purchases for you because it will be impossible for you to continue wearing those jeans you love so much." Regina managed to say after a few seconds. "We'll probably have to go to one of the nearby towns for this though."

"Oh, I will not wear those pregnancy dresses." Emma smiled, thanking ~~her~~ Regina internally for the change of subject.

"Some of them are beautiful."

"We can talk about it when we get back from my magic class." Emma shook her eyebrows. "I already feel a difference in my control over my magic and I don't want to stop the practice."

"You've improved a lot, Miss Swan. You're a quick learner." Regina praised her.

"It's because I have an excellent teacher." Emma beamed.

The two of them came downstairs talking about Emma's improvement with her magic, and then the tension of moments ago completely dissipated, leaving the mood light between them again.

As they had been doing for weeks, they spent the afternoon in the woods training with trees and objects that Regina invoked and gave life so that Emma could train before they left for the next phase of training where they would open a small portal to train with creatures that, according to Emma, looked like the goblins in the Harry Potter films. Although they no longer had any real threat in the town, they agreed to continue practicing just in case.

Early in the evening, they returned to the loft and while Emma was taking a shower, Regina took care dinner. Soon Henry joined them and the three of them sat down to eat. He filled them in on his day at school and commented that Snow was planning to them teach archery.

"She can't be serious." Emma shook her head. "We are not in the enchanted forest for the love of God."

"No, we aren't, but it would be nice to learn some things, Ma." Henry said shyly. "You're practicing your magic even though we know that there are no more threats and I think it's super-cool even more so because Mom is helping you with that. It's part of who you are, just like archery is part of who Grandma is."

"I hate it when you're right, kid."

"I'm the son of the two most badass women in the world. And I'm Snow White’s, Prince Charming's and the Dark One's grandson. What did you expect?"

"You're right, Henry." Regina smiled at him. "Archery is part of who your grandmother is, but before she decides to teach it, it's necessary to talk to me and Emma and also take a vote to see if the parents of the other students are in. Someone might get hurt and the responsibility will be hers."

"I know, Mom, and she knows that too, so she's planning to take it to you next week."

"Thank you for alerting me."                         

"I told her she should wait until the baby is born. You have a lot of things to worry about now, and soon we will have Aunt Z's and Maleficent's shop open." Henry pointed.

"And what she did she say?" Emma switched her gaze between Henry and Regina.

"That this was something simple and with a vote they could decide soon. You know how Grandma is when she decides on something." Henry shrugged. "Even grandpa can't make her quit."

"I'll talk to her, kid." Emma sighed. This was definitely not the time for her mother to come up with that kind of idea.

(...)

The next week Emma and Regina went to another appointment with Dr. Addison, and this time Henry had gone with them and didn't stop talking the whole way back. He was excited to be a big brother and couldn't wait to find out the baby's sex so they could start choosing names until they decided on one. The three of them headed to Granny's for lunch to meet up with Snow and Charming who were waiting anxiously for the update on Emma's pregnancy.

"Hey, Granny." The blonde greeted as the woman stood beside her waiting to jot down her order. "I want a chocolate milkshake, a large portion of French fries, pickles and a lasagna."

"Emma!" Regina stared gaping.

"I already told you Madam Mayor." Emma smiled amused. "You don't need to worry I'll keep the shape."

"It's not ~~in~~ your shape I'm worried about, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks turn red. "You should eat healthy for the baby."

"I eat all those healthy foods you make most of the time, Gina."

"Do not call me that." Regina mumbled.

"You know you can't deny the wishes of a pregnant woman and I'm in the mood for lasagna, pickles and fries with a milkshake." Emma offered the best puppy eyes she could summon and smiled triumphantly when Regina mumbled something she was sure was not a compliment.

Granny noted Henry's and Regina's orders and disappeared through the kitchen to prepare what Emma had requested.

Minutes later the doorbell dinged and Emma turned in time to see Snow entering the diner pushing the stroller with Neal asleep and Charming just behind and they came and joined them on the table. Before long Granny brought their orders and Emma dived into her food as if she hadn't eaten anything for days. Regina just shook her head as Henry laughed.

They talked about the next steps of Emma's pregnancy and when Henry said they would soon know the sex of the baby, Snow's eyes flashed in excitement.

"You could name it after your grandmother if it's a girl or your grandfather if it's a boy." Snow beamed at Emma. "You know... keep the tradition. Regina named Henry after her father, your father and I- "

"I'm not going to name my baby after a rapist." Emma muttered. Her eyes glittered in fury. How could her mother suggest this? How could she keep referring to Leopold as if he were a saint? "I don't want my baby to be a daily reminder of the man who made Regina live her worst nightmares. Besides, I don't have to name my baby after someone I've never met and that I don't share any connection with beyond blood. "

"Emma!" Snow looked at her in shock, but she ignored her completely. Her eyes were focused on Regina. The brunette was rigid beside her and Emma cursed herself inwardly. Henry looked at them confused, and David's eyes were wild. "My father loved Regina!"

"No, Mom, he didn't love her." She stood up and leaned towards Snow. "He used her and abused her every night and she had to hold it all in if she didn't want it to be worse. You were too busy being a spoiled child and getting the love of everyone in that damned kingdom while Regina suffered unspeakable things in that room." Emma hissed. "You can't really believe that a man in his early fifties- who had just lost the woman he loved so much- married a girl the age his daughter could be, out of love."

Without giving her mother time to respond, Emma took Regina's hand and the brunette didn't need instructions to know what to do next, she took Henry's arm just when Emma poofed the three of them in her grayish smoke.

The next moment the three of them were in Regina's mansion, and she stared at Emma for a moment. "Henry, go to your room, please." The boy obeyed immediately and as soon as he disappeared down the stairs Regina hugged Emma preventing her to fall to the floor. "Shhh... It's okay, Emma."

"Sorry about my mother." The blonde said finally letting the angry tears roll down her face. "I didn’t think she could be naive like that. You know I would never name my baby after someone like him, don't you? I don't want my baby to be a memory of your worst nightmares."

"Emma, your baby could never be a memory of my nightmares, and I'm sure you and Henry will find the perfect name when it's time." Regina caressed the blonde's face softly.

"I want you to help us pick a name when it's time." Emma said shyly. "Everything you've done for me in the past few weeks... it’s more than fair that you help us name the baby."

"Oh, Emma." Tears spilled freely down Regina's face as she hugged the blonde tightly against her. She didn't know if she would be able to keep her feelings at bay much longer if things went on like that between them.

When the two finally settled down, Regina led them to the couch, but kept holding Emma close. She knew Emma needed this contact as much as she did. A smile spread across her lips as the blonde settled against her body and rested her head on her collarbone and she let her fingers run smoothly through her hair.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Emma couldn't stand the days at the police station with nothing to do. Ever since peace had settled in Storybrooke there was nothing to make her days go by, and the evenings when Regina couldn't meet her so they could go practice magic were the worst. The most that had happened in the town lately was arresting Leroy on alternate Fridays for being drunk and for disturbance of order or rescuing cats that were trapped in trees, an activity Regina was becoming vigorously against as Emma's pregnancy progressed. This was another day Regina couldn't meet her in the afternoon and that's how the blonde ended up finding a TV show that would change her life. Ever since boredom - as Emma liked to call it - took over Storybrooke, her new hobby was finding new TV shows to watch on Netflix and stay updated. The last years were always very turbulent and she almost forgot how much she enjoyed spending hours in front of the TV at least one day a week to forget about her problems. Of course, sometimes she ends up stumbling on a movie or TV show that opened up old wounds and instead of being distracted Emma would catch herself thinking about her life and that's exactly how she found the series that, only two episodes in, became her new addiction. From the opening song to the construction of history. Everything made Emma fall in love with this series.

Emma couldn't control her laughter at what was happening on the screen. She had found this TV show by chance and couldn't stop watching it. Wynonna Earp was one of the best things that had appeared in her life since Henry and Regina. The protagonist's jokes mixed with the charisma of her younger sister were perfect to make the hours fly at the police station. And there was the new police officer, Nicole Haught. The charisma of that character overflowed and drowned Emma from the first moment she appeared. Emma found herself smiling like a fool at the scene where Nicole met Waverly. That was one of the cutest meet cutes she had ever seen. She found herself thinking about the night Henry brought her to Storybrooke and the way she and Regina met. There was so much tension between them, but at the same time it seemed so natural. Emma still remembered how her heart raced when she saw the brunette running out of the house and hugging Henry tight and how her heart broke into pieces when he pushed her away and said he had found his real mom. Emma would never forget Regina's look in that moment. It was a devastated look, but also frightened. She could read the emotions that crossed Regina's eyes so easily, and she got so nervous that when the brunette asked if she was Henry's biological mother, all she could say was  _"Hi_. _"_  Emma smiled at the thought of how things had changed since that night, not only in her life, but in everyone else's in that town. Regina had become her friend, her partner, the woman with whom she had lived the most incredible adventures and whom she could no longer imagine her life without. For the last three months the two grew even closer and Emma would always catch herself thinking about the brunette which would always lead for a smile she couldn’t stop from spreading on her lips. ~~~~

 _"Only the Peacemaker can stop them. As long as you shoot them in the eyes..."_  Emma's attention returned to the screen only to find Wynonna talking to Dolls about the revenants and the only way to defeat them. Her laughter intensified when Wynonna's commented that when the revenants held on the Peacemaker they vibrated faster than a vibrator.

She found herself wondering how she was like Wynonna previously. The jokes, her strength - not the physical - the independence... in the last few years she became less and less like herself until only a shadow of the woman she once was remained. Emma felt a very big connection with the female characters of that TV show because each one of them was like a part of who she once was. Wynonna with her jokes and her clumsiness, Waverly with her sense of humor and Nicole with her charisma and strength.

Emma groaned aloud in front of her laptop. That stupid Champ looked so much like Killian that she wanted to punch him in the face. He couldn't see anything but himself. A selfish, egocentric, asshole who couldn't see the wonderful girlfriend he had. Seeing their scenes made Emma wonder how she got to the point of marrying someone like Killian. Was she so desperate to feel loved and desired that she accepted the first thing that appeared in her life? Was she really so desperate to fit into her mother's fairy tale family that she agreed to marry someone like Killian? Emma began to think about all the moments of her relationship with the pirate and with each memory she couldn't help noticing how it had been wrong from the beginning. She ignored all her instincts about him because she no longer wanted to be alone and her true feelings frightened her too much to act upon them. She couldn't lose the best thing she had in her life. She couldn't act on her feelings because if they weren't reciprocated, or even if they were, it could separate her family. Her parents would hate her, Henry would hate her and Regina... well... Regina would probably walk away. Everyone she ever loved ended up walking away from her.

Lilith had tried to remain in her life, and she had pushed her away every time because she was afraid of what she might have next to her. Neal had abandoned her at the first opportunity because a stranger told him to do so which resulted in her getting arrested to pay for a crime she didn't commit and as if that wasn't enough she discovered that she was pregnant shortly after she was arrested. She had to give up her son before he was even born. Walsh was just a pawn to lure her to Zelena. Nothing and no one had ever been as permanent as Henry and Regina and she couldn't lose them so Emma preferred to bury any feelings she had and let herself sink next to Killian because he was safe and wanted her enough to stalk her until she gave up and accepted him.

Emma looked at the scene on her laptop and realized that her connection to Waverly was as much as with Wynonna. The girl's expression as Champ kissed her face repeatedly in an unsuccessful attempt to  _comfort her_  reminded  _her_  of herself at every moment beside Killian. It was as if her essence had gone, and what was there with him was just a bark, a lifeless doll. Her eyes didn't shine the way they brightened every time Nicole approached and once again Emma was lost in memories.

(...)

"How are things with the Savior?" Maleficent smirked. "You're practically living in that loft. Are you going to tell me that nothing has happened yet?"

"Emma is going through a lot of things." Regina said without looking up from the papers before her.

"Honey, I know you well enough to know that this is not what's keeping you from making a move." Maleficent's voice softened and she reached for Regina's hand on the table. "I know the fact that she never said anything about  _that night_  bothers you, but you cannot ignore how things have changed in the last few months. You have always acted as a couple, but recently..."

"I'm just a friend to her, her best friend, the person next to her supporting and helping her all the time without charging anything." Regina sighed. "Ever since the incident at Granny's when Snow suggested that Emma names the baby after her grandfather, the two of them haven't spoken, and that was about a month ago, and now I'm the only one next to her."

"That must be why she looks at me like she wants to stick a sword in my chest, for the second time, every time I get close enough to you or when I kiss your cheek." Maleficent teased.

"Emma just  _stuck a sword in your chest_  because I manipulated her to do that."

"And I've already forgiven you both." Maleficent said simply and despite the troubled past between them, Regina could feel the sincerity in her voice. "Honey, I just want you to be happy, but you can't live expecting the Savior to take the first step."

"I can't risk losing our relationship, the friendship we have."

Before Maleficent could respond, Zelena entered Regina's office holding Robyn in her arms and a bag in her other hand. "The orders arrived today! We can open the store on the weekend!"

"Oh, thank God!" Regina grunted under her breath.

"Geppetto and the wooden man finished the furniture yesterday and said they can put everything in the store by the end of the week so we can open it over the weekend if we want." Zelena ignored her sister and turned her attention to Maleficent. "I think we should have the opening next week so we'll have time to prepare everything, what do you think?"

"A great idea, my dear."

(...)

When Emma arrived to the loft that night her heart was pounding against her rib cage. She had watched the first season of Wynonna Earp in less than twenty-four hours and her head was spinning with the realization that had hit her that day. She could still feel her body vibrating from the moment she realized she was completely in love with Regina Mills. She had been all these years, but her fears and insecurities were enough to blind her and prevent her from doing anything.

The scent of food flooded her nostrils as Emma opened the door and she cursed herself inwardly. Of course, Regina would be there, cooking for her, taking care of everything for her and being the perfect woman she'd been for the last three months, but how could she face Regina now that she was aware of her feelings? How could she look into her eyes and say nothing? Emma wasn't sure if she could, but there was no turning back now because Regina had already turned around and was smiling that smile that alone made Emma's heart beat quickly, but mixed with everything she was feeling was almost too much for her.

"Emma." Regina breathed. "It's everything all right?" The brunette's brow furrowed and she stepped forward.

"Uh-" Emma sighed. She looked at the brunette in silence and her head whirled as she wondered what she should do next. Realizing that a few seconds had passed and she hadn't said anything yet, which that only served to make the frown on Regina's forehead deepen, Emma took a step inside and closed the door behind her. "Sorry, Regina, I'm okay."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She knew better than pushing Emma, especially in recent weeks.

"The smell is delicious. What are you cooking?"

"Oh, nothing ~~too~~ much, just chicken with mashed potatoes and a lentil salad."

Emma's face scrunched at the mention of the salad and it earned a laugh from Regina.

"You know you need to eat well and it's not just for the baby. I read that there are many complications pregnancy can bring to a woman's health and I honestly do not want it for you, Emma." Regina said and the worry in her voice was enough to make the blonde's heart melt.

"You cook better than anyone I've ever met in my life."

"I'm flattered." Regina chuckled.

"I'm serious! Your lasagna is better than Granny's, and anything you do is easily the best I've ever tasted." Emma smiled broadly. "I've tasted a lot of food in a lot of places between New York and Boston, not to mention all the foster homes I've been to, but nothing compares to the wonders you make."

Regina took a deep breath, trying to swallow the small lump in her throat. Whenever Emma spoke of her past, she felt as if a knot formed in her stomach and she couldn't help feeling guilty. Knowing that this wasn't the time for this, she pushed away that feeling and smiled at the blonde. "Thank you, Emma."

"If one day you give up the town hall you could open a restaurant."

"Granny would kill me."

"Nah." Emma waved her hand. "You know I wouldn't let her. She'd have to get past me first."

"Good thing we don't have to worry about it then. I do not think about opening a restaurant."

"Storybrooke's loss." Emma teased. "Can I help with something for dinner?"

"There's no need, I'm almost done." Regina said softly and walked back to the small space that consists the kitchen. "But you can go change and get some rest. I'll call you when everything is ready."

"And leave you alone?" Emma shook her head. "That would be rude of me."

"Then change and come down to keep me company, and if you behave, maybe you'll get dessert."

"I always behave, Madam Mayor." Emma smiled flirtatiously. "I'm the good girl and you're the bad girl."

"Not from what I remember." Regina said under her breath without turning to face Emma.

Before the blonde could ask what she was talking about the door opened again revealing a grinning Henry.

"Hey, moms."

"Hey, kid."

" Hello, Henry."

"Kid, you're smiling too much. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing." Henry shrugged. "Mom, Aunt Z asked me to tell you not to forget that tomorrow you need to go to Geppetto's and go over the last details so they can deliver and install the furniture for the opening of her store."

"Yes, dear." Regina caressed his face gently. "Now go wash your hands, dinner is almost ready."

Emma went up to her room to change while Henry went to do what his mother asked. A few minutes later the blonde was back and began setting the table so that the three of them could have dinner.

"Whenever I think you can't cook better you come up with something even more tasty than last time." Emma said as she filled her plate with some chicken and mashed potatoes, and before Regina could reprimand her, the blonde took a healthy portion of salad as well.

"Thank you dear."

Emma smiled at her and gave the chicken a generous bite and moaned unashamedly at the taste. Regina bit her lip painfully hard to quell her own moan. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair, suddenly feeling her panties too uncomfortable.

Henry's face contorted into a grimace and he busied himself eating quickly. Maybe if he finished then he could get out of there and he wouldn't have to deal with his mothers’ aroused tension.

After dinner Henry said goodbye to his moms and returned to the mansion because Zelena would be back at any moment and he didn't want her to be alone. Since Emma had moved into the loft, Regina was spending more and more time with her there and though his aunt said nothing, Henry knew she didn't like being alone. They had gotten closer a lot in recent months and he enjoyed the redhead's company more than he imagined he would. She was amusing and attentive to his subjects and her sarcasm was one of Henry's favorite things. They would watch Friends or The Big Bang Theory and they laugh uncontrollably at Sheldon's sarcasm and Joey's jokes. One of Henry's favorite moments was when Zelena puts Robyn to bed and tells her stories about Oz and their people. Henry always listened enthusiastically to the stories about his family. Whether they were from the Enchanted Forest or Oz. They were part of who he was, they were his inheritance and he was determined to one day tell all those stories. The world needed to know that the Evil Queen wasn't a cruel, heartless woman like Isaac had painted her and that the Wicked Witch wasn't that way out of jealousy. There was much more in their stories than the world had imagined. He would tell how the Evil Queen adopted Snow White's grandson and fell in love with her daughter. He would count how the Wicked Witch of the West relinquished her magic to save her family as well as people who had no regard for her up to that point, but most of all he would tell the most beautiful love story the world had ever known.

"What is it, handsome nephew?" Zelena asked as soon as the boy entered the house. She was holding Robyn in her arms and rocking her gently. "You seem to have eaten a pot of Turkish delight after dinner."

"My mom was different today." He smiled and approached her kissing the sleeping baby's forehead and then his aunt's cheek. "I mean, Emma, I don't know... there was something in her eyes... Maybe she's starting to realize that my mom loves her not just as a friend... It sounds crazy, but she looked at my mom in a different way. I mean, Emma always looks at mom like she’s the most wonderful thing in the world, but today... "

"Oh, it's about time!" Zelena smiled widely. "Now let's put your cousin in the crib and then we can go down and watch those TV shows you love."

(...)

"Hey, I was thinking..." Emma started shyly. Her heart hadn't slowed down all through dinner. "Maybe we can watch a movie before bed?"

Regina watched the blonde for a moment, and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered once more. There was something different about Emma that night and she didn't know for sure what it was, but every time Emma looked at her Regina felt her heart racing.

Emma felt her heart thundering against her ribs and her head was spinning, but she needed to feel Regina next to her that night. All the realizations that had hit her that day were making her body vibrate and she desperately needed something she could hold on to, and she knew the only thing that would help was to feel Regina next to her. Emma sat on the couch and took the remote control, flipping through the channels until she found something they could watch. It wasn't long before she decided on Harry Potter and the goblet of fire, and Regina shook her head slowly. Emma and Henry had watched these films several times in recent months, but apparently it wasn't enough for them.

Regina took the blanket from one of the armchairs and sat on the couch beside Emma. Her eyebrows arched as the blonde broke into a shy smile and raised her left arm in a silent plea. Regina hesitated for a moment before shrinking, curling up against Emma's side. The blonde lowered her arm, wrapping it loosely around Regina's waist.

"You could easily be Ronald Weasley in a parallel universe." Regina teased as the first scenes of the film rolled on the screen.

"Hey!"

"Oh, dear, it's totally true and you know it." Regina laughed.

"At least you didn't say I'd be Harry." Emma's face twitched in a grimace.

"I thought you liked him?"

"I do, but Harry is not my favorite character. When I read the first book I identified with him because of the orphan thing and living with people who didn't really want him, but as I read the other books Ron won my heart. He is one of the true heroes of history. And he married Hermione! I mean, how lucky can he be? Hermione is the best character in the story. Intelligent, with sense of humor that few can follow, cares for people and loves like no one else."

"You really like this Hermione." Regina chuckled.

"Oh, I also love Molly and Fred and all the Weasleys to be honest. They are the kind of family I would have loved to have had as a child."

"I think the Weasleys are the kind of family any kid would want to have." Regina said thoughtfully.

The two turned their attention to the TV again and Regina's head rested on Emma's shoulder after a few seconds.

"Oh man, I would give anything to have a tent like that!"

"Every time we watch one of the Harry Potter movies you end up wanting something for days. The first time was a broom, then an owl, then the Gryffindor  _and_  Slytherin Quidditch teams' uniform, then a bag like Hermione's and now you're telling me you want a magic tent?" Regina struggled to hold back the laughter.

"Imagine how cool it would be to camp in a tent like that! We could go with Henry, Zelena, Robyn and have room for everyone. "

"Emma, I do not know if you noticed, but it's fall. Camping now would be practically impossible."

"But we can make the tent hot enough, it's a magic tent, Regina! What's the point of having magic and not being able to do cool things like that?"

"Thank goodness Henry isn't here to hear this and support you with this crazy idea."

"Now you're hurting my feelings." Emma said in fake hurt.

"The movie, Miss Swan." Regina laughed and turned to the tv again.

All this closeness to Emma was making the butterflies in her stomach flutter and her heart pound in her chest. Regina moved under Emma's arm, her hand falling between them as her head settled on the blonde's shoulder once more. She sighed happily. It had been so long since someone had held her, and even more since she wanted to be held by someone. Regina realized that in the last few months  _being held by Emma_  was all she had wanted. They had had a lot of closeness in the last few months and even slept in the same bed that night in the loft, but somehow today was different. She could feel a different energy coming from Emma. Her magic was different. Regina could feel the tension in the blonde's muscles even though she was apparently relaxed against her. She could smell the familiar scent of Emma's shampoo, the scent invading her nostrils as she tried to calm her heart besides the blonde.

Emma's mind was screaming for her to tell Regina how she was feeling, how her realization had affected her that afternoon, how she couldn't stop thinking about Regina and everything they'd gone through together in the last few years, in the last months, but she was nervous. She was scared. What if Regina didn't reciprocate her feelings? Instead she preferred something less drastic to test Regina's reaction before opening her heart and pouring out her feelings.

When Regina felt Emma's lips pressing gently against her forehead she thought her heart was going to explode, but she forced herself to push the butterflies in her stomach and ~~don't~~ not think about what that might mean. Maybe it was just an act of friendship, right? She had never had friends in her life, so Regina didn't exactly know how friends should behave.

They continued to watch the movie in silence until the final credits began to appear and only then did Regina realize that Emma had fallen asleep.

"Emma, darling." Regina sighed without moving. Her lips inches from the skin of the blonde's neck." Emma, darling, let's put you to bed."

"I'm pretty happy here." Emma whispered without opening her eyes. The ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm sure tomorrow you will not have the same opinion." Regina said softly. She didn't want to move away from the blonde, but she knew that if they stayed on the couch they would both wake up with pain all over their bodies and she didn't want to risk it with Emma's condition.

"But if I go to bed you will not stay there with me and I'll have to sleep alone." Emma said sleepily.

Regina pulled away reluctantly, and at that moment Emma opened her eyes and her heart beat faster with the sight before her.

Regina was chewing her bottom lip and the blonde was mesmerized by the gesture, feeling every fiber of her body vibrate as Regina's tongue darted slowly to moisten her lip.

Emma's hand seemed to have a life of its own and when she realized what she was doing it was too late. Her hand reached a loose lock of Regina's hair and she placed it behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, Regina." Emma whispered. Her tongue sliding slowly against her lower lip and moistening it.

"Emma..." Regina's voice was shaky, whispering, almost a warning. Or maybe it was a plea. She couldn't tell. Not with Emma's hand caressing her jaw and then her throat, so softly that she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or if it was really happening.

"I know this might sound crazy," Emma began. "I still haven't absorbed the realization that dawned on me, but I can't stop thinking about how it all feels right. Nothing has ever made as much sense in my life as these last few months. Ever since you put your data in that paper claiming to be the other baby's mother and then we pretended we were a couple in front of Dr Addison and all the times we've been together after that... something has changed and I don't want to pretend anymore, Regina. I want the real thing."

"Emma." Regina's voice was an almost inaudible whisper.

"If you don't want this, please tell me. Because if you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you."

Emma waited patiently for an answer though her heart was beating madly in her chest and when she got no answer she should stop she leaned forward and her lips touched Regina's gently still as if she were expecting some negative reaction.

Regina gasped softly as Emma's soft lips touched hers and she felt her whole body wake up. She had waited for this moment for months and now that it was finally happening she couldn't let it slip through her fingers. Her hand was lost in Emma's blonde curls as her lips moved softly against the blonde's. She whimpered when Emma's other hand slid around her waist, making direct contact with her skin.

The kiss was slow and soft and very different from what Regina remembered from that other night. She felt her head spinning and reluctantly moved away. She needed to know. She needed to know if Emma remembered that night or whether what was happening at that moment was something completely different. "Emma, wait."

The blonde's eyes shone brightly in the room that was now lit only by the tv and the light from the lamppost near the window. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and she felt her heart beating wildly in her rib cage. "Did you not want this to happen? Did I do something wrong?" Fear and apprehension appeared in Emma's voice and eyes.

"No, it's not like that." Regina said quickly. "But we need to talk-"

"Nothing good in someone's life starts with that phrase." Emma bit her lower lip and moved away, leaning her back against the arm of the couch and waiting for Regina to collect her thoughts and say whatever it was.

"I need to know..." Regina bit her lip nervously. It was now or never. "Why did you do that?"

"I think I made it very clear to you... okay, maybe not so clear, but I think the part where I said that I want you was very clear." Emma folded her arms in front of her body defensively.

Regina sighed. This had every chance of going bad, but if Emma really wanted a relationship with her, they couldn't start with lies. If the blonde didn't remember that night Regina would have to tell her now or she could lose everything if Emma remembered in the future.

"Emma, that night we went out to drink." Regina started slowly. Her hands were shaking. Damn, her whole body was shaking and she couldn't reason right. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you remember from that night?"

"What does that night have to do with what's happening now?" Emma asked confused. She was beginning to regret talking about her feelings with Regina, but when her eyes met those of the brunette and she saw fear and apprehension in them too she knew there was something important there.

"Just answer, please."

"I don't remember much." Emma moistened her lips slowly. "The last thing I remember clearly was my mom throwing that knife at the target because those guys were leaving without paying and after that things sort of got blurry. We drank too much that night, Regina. Why?"

"We definitely drank too much." Regina sighed. She knew it was up to her to fill Emma's memory gaps. "But I think you and your mother were the most affected."

"What do you mean, what happened that night?"

"After you mother started that feud with the Vikings, we sat down and watched and we continued to drink. It turns out that with all the turmoil of the past few weeks, or maybe the last few years," Regina chuckled nervously. "It turns out we stayed at the bar for a long time and sometime that night we ended up going to the Rabbit Hole and we kept drinking there and the music was loud and no one seemed to notice us-"

"Oh my God, I didn't do a strip tease, did I?" Emma's eyes widened as she forced her mind to try to remember that night.

"Not at the bar anyway." Regina said under her breath. "The thing is that at some point in the night we were sitting in a corner where no one could see us and they started playing a very sensual song and you-" Regina took a deep breath before continuing because she knew that from then on everything could be lost for them. Her heart thumped desperately in her chest fearing Emma's reaction, but she had to continue. "You started dancing, dancing for me and then at some point in the song you sat on my lap and started giving me a... lap dance. I guess that's what you called it. "

"Oh my God." Emma whispered and buried her face in her hands. She felt her cheeks turning red and her heart pounding in her chest.

"I tried to stop you and you just laughed and said that you did not believe that no one had ever done it for me. I could not stay impassive the way you moved on my lap or how your lips hung over mine and when you kissed me I just threw any precaution out of the window. The next moment we were in your house, climbing the stairs, stumbling and then we ended up in your bedroom and well... "

Emma stared at her in silence. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. She couldn't gather her thoughts to form a coherent phrase and the fact that she didn't remember that was making her distressed. How could all this have happened and she couldn't remember anything? Why did Regina let her marry Hook? Hadn't Regina felt the same for her and that night had just been a drunken adventure?

"Emma, say something, please." Regina's apprehensive, supplicating tone was enough to get the blonde out of the flood of questions that were popping in her mind at that moment.

"I don't-" Emma began, still trying to search in her memory for any recollection of that night, when something in particular struck her. She remembered waking up naked in her bed and Regina's scent in her pillow and sheets. "So that was it..."

"What?"

"When I woke up the next morning I smell your perfume on my pillow, on my sheets, but I had no recollection of what had happened and with the hangover I woke up to I knew I had exceeded my limits, but-" Emma shook her head. None of that really mattered. There was a question that was repeating itself in Emma's mind and she needed to know the answer now. "Why didn't you tell me the next day? Why did you let me marry Killian? Did that night mean anything to you?"

"What?" Regina's eyes widened. Of all she'd expected to hear from Emma, these questions were definitely not on her list.

"I was just a beautiful blonde distraction for you, too?" The pain in Emma's voice was enough for Regina to get out of her stupor.

"Of course not, Emma! You could never be just a distraction and what do you mean by _to me, too?_ Has that bastard ever said that to you?" Regina was shaking and at that moment she didn't know if it was the hatred for the pirate or excitement for what could happen from now on. She closed her eyes for a moment and forced her breathing to calm down. It was her turn to leave her fears aside and pour out her heart to Emma. She deserved it. "I did not know if you remembered anything and when you just joined Gideon to bring Hook back I assumed that if you remembered it had not been important to you. I thought  _I_ had just been a distraction for you. A moment of weakness or comfort to forget Hook. People do not usually choose me in their lives, Emma."

"I would never do that to you, Regina." Emma said in a whisper. "If I had any recollection of that night the next morning I wouldn't have rushed into marrying Hook."

"But at that time, I did not know." Regina sighed. "I resigned myself to the fact that that night had meant nothing to you and then I did the only thing I could. I stood by your side being your best friend and hoping you would not realize how it was killing me to see you marry someone who did not deserved not even a look of yours. "

"Regina, I'm sorry-"

"No." The brunette interrupted her firmly, but her voice was soft. "What happened cannot be changed. If what you told me moments ago is what you really want, then we will live in the present. I'm tired of living in the past, Emma. Because I couldn't let my past go I almost lost Henry twice, by not accepting that what happened or did not happen in the past could not be changed I lost the chance to tell you how I felt a long time ago. I had to see you marry a man who did not deserve you. I don't want to live in the past anymore, Emma."

"Since when?"

"What?" Regina looked at her in confusion.

"Since when do you have feelings for me?"

"I realized I was beginning to have feelings for you after Pan's curse. When we spent that year apart."

"Why didn't you say anything when we met again?"

"How could I have said something, Emma?" Regina shook her head slowly. "Your mother would have never forgiven me. She would probably think it was part of my plan to destroy her life or yours. Not to mention that I was confused. I had just lost you and Henry for what I imagined to be forever and soon then I met Robin who was supposed to be my soul mate."

"Such a good soulmate." Emma scoffed.

Regina raised her eyebrow and waited, but the blonde didn't say anything else and she knew it was her cue to go on. "When we got back to Storybrooke that year we did not have all our memories and I was not sure what had happened and before I could understand my feelings, you were back with Hook and he was following you all over again. And then I saw the tattoo on Robin's wrist and Tinkerbell told me that he was the man in the tavern that night and I thought,  _'Why not?'_ Robin was safe, stable and supposedly my destiny."

"That moronic thief never deserved you." Emma snorted. 

"I can say the same about the pirate."

"I believe you did when we were in the underworld." Emma smiled. "But I don't want to talk about them. I want to talk about us."

"Right." Regina bit her lower lip and looked away for a moment. Emma waited patiently because by the way Regina had tensed and was biting her lip she knew there was something important to be said. "That night we slept together we used a spell..."

"What spell?"

"There's a spell." Regina started slowly and she knew she was incredibly red. "A spell to imitate certain accessories, but that can make us feel everything."

"What? How?" Emma looked at her wide-eyed, but there was genuine curiosity in them. "What accessories?"

"I believe in your world, in this world, it's called a strap-on or something like this." Regina closed her eyes, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Hold on." Emma moved on the couch approaching the brunette and she could see the gears turning in Emma's head. "Are you telling me there's a spell that lets you turn strap-on and other accessories into something  _real_?"

"More or less." Regina bit her bottom lip nervously. "In the Enchanted Forest we had no knowledge of such accessories so the spell offers a temporary change where anyone with the spell can feel everything and, in some cases, have all the functions of a... real penis."

"Who used the spell?" Emma felt her stomach curl up in excitement and images of Regina fucking her with a magic cock and her doing the same with the brunette suddenly flooded her mind and Emma had to bite her tongue to suppress a moan.

"I used it." Regina swallowed hard and this time Emma couldn't help the low moan from escaping her lips.

"And you..." Emma tightened her thighs feeling her panties getting wet immediately. "And you came uh- came inside me?"

"Yes."

"Oh God." Emma closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She desperately wanted to remember that night and the fact that she couldn't, was making her incredibly frustrated. She shook her head and snorted, opening her eyes and finding Regina's apprehensive gaze before her. "I wish I could remember that night." Emma whispered. "I've spent years wondering what it would be like to be with you and when I finally get the chance I'm drunker than a skunk and I can't remember anything, it's so frustrating!"

"Emma, as much as remembering that night is something I really enjoy." Regina started slowly. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"As I was saying, this spell could allow all the  _features_ of a real penis, and as you already know I came inside you and we were not necessarily using a condom and..." Regina stopped, not quite sure how to tell Emma that there was a chance the baby could be hers.

"Are you telling me there's a chance the baby will not be Killian's?" There was a certain apprehension, but also a certain hope in Emma's voice that almost made Regina's heart stop.

"I did not know it was possible." Regina shook her head slowly. "I had used this spell a few times before, but nothing ever happened so I thought it could not be, but when Maleficent said-"

"Maleficent knows we slept together?" Emma's eyes widened and then she remembered the times when she saw the woman kissing Regina in the last few weeks. "Wait, you're together, is that it?"

"Emma, no!" Regina assured her quickly. "Maleficent and I have had our moments in the past, but it's over. Last time we had a night together she realized that my heart belonged to someone else." Regina reached Emma's face and gently stroked her cheek. "But she knows we slept together, yes, and she told me there's a chance the baby will not be Killian's."

"How?"

"Magic, Emma."

"Oh." That was all the blonde could say before getting lost in thought.

Regina's eyes widened slightly as Emma pulled her close a few moments later and put one of her hands in hers, but she didn't say anything. Regina knew it was too much for her to process, and she knew she had to wait. She could feel Emma's hand stroking the back of her hand, but from her look she could tell that Emma was miles away.

"Who else knows?" Emma finally asked after a while. "I mean, that we slept together."

"My sister."

"What about Henry?"

"He knows I have feelings for you, but he does not know we slept together."

"And how did he- how did he handle it?" Emma asked uncertainly. Henry's opinion was the only one that really mattered to her ~~in that~~. Even if her parents didn't approve she wouldn't mind, but if Henry didn't approve things would be more complicated.

"He does not understand why I never said anything to you or why I did not try to stop your wedding." Regina sighed. "He surprised me when he called me on the eve of your wedding, I had no idea he knew I had feelings for you, but when he called me crying and asking me to forgive him-"

Emma felt a lump in her throat. All this time she had made not only Regina but also her son suffer because she hadn't been able to see something that was right under her nose. Her fears and insecurities prevented her from seeing before and this brought pain to the two most important people in her life. Tears broke free down Emma's cheek and she felt Regina's hand wiping her tears the next moment.

"It's okay, Emma." The brunette whispered. "We can still try it if you want."

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma lunged forward and pressed her lips against Regina's. The taste of her tears mingling with their kiss. Emma's hand found the brunette's hair and the other was on the hem of her T-shirt and she knew her knuckles were white because she was holding tightly to the fabric. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. For not having seen before. If I had remembered it the next morning-"

"Shhh." Regina felt her own tears stream down her face, but this time they were tears of relief and happiness. "It's all right, Emma, we still have a lot of time to go, we can start from here."

"So, you really want to be with me?" Regina's words finally seemed to settle on Emma, and she smiled widely.

"If all I said was some hint..."

"I would like this." Emma smiled through her tears. "Very much."

Regina instantly leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's, grabbing Emma's biceps as she pulled the woman close. She has been wanting this for a long time. Her heart swelled in her chest with the realization that she would finally be able to show Emma how much she meant to her.

Emma pulled her into her lap and her hands slid up and down the brunette's back and around her waist as her lips moved urgently against Regina's.

The brunette could focus on nothing but Emma: Emma's lips against hers, the scent of Emma's shampoo invading her senses, the feeling of Emma's fingers pressing into her side, her soft breasts against hers, separated only by the flannel shirt Emma was wearing and the silk of Regina's shirt. Regina's mind was empty of anything, but the woman who was now invading her senses. The moment she pulled away, Regina's stomach was full of excitement, her panties covered with the evidence of her desire making her move uncomfortably in Emma's lap.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as she noticed the change in Regina.

"Nothing, I just need to change my position."

"Oh." Emma smirked.

"Shut up, Emma." Regina huffed, but couldn't help a smile from spreading on her lips. She sat next to Emma on the couch again and let the blonde hold her, enjoying the feeling of finally being in Emma's arms in a way that wasn't just friendly. A thought occurred in Regina's mind and she needed to ask Emma before making any plans for the future, but she wasn't sure how. The night had been intense enough for both of them and she didn't want to overwhelm Emma.

"Whatever you're thinking just tell me. I can see your mind working from here and even though it's very sexy I would really like to know what's making you think so hard." Emma said softly and only then did Regina notice that she had been staring at the TV for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I do not want to sound like a desperate teenager, but I'd really like to know where our relationship goes from here." Regina said biting her lower lip.

"We've lived like a couple in the last few months." Emma started. "Every day we have lunch and dinner together, we go out with Henry and your sister sometimes. We go to my appointments together and you take care of me and my wishes and I am always here for you. I think the only real change is that now I can kiss you whenever I feel like it." Emma smiled. "And maybe we should tell Henry and your sister. I don't know how my parents would react though, but I don't want this change in our relationship to be a secret."

"Neither do I, Emma."

"Does that mean that from now on we can share the bed more often? I mean, not necessarily uh- you know. I don't want you to feel obligated to do something just because we're together, but it would- "

"Emma," Regina laughed at the blonde's babbling. "I would hardly feel forced to do anything with you. You are the only person after Daniel that feels right in my life. That makes me want to take every step in a relationship. You make me feel safe and protected and the simple fact that you worry about what I might want or not is more than enough for me to know that every step is worth it by your side. " Regina stroked Emma's face and pressed their lips together softly. Now that she could kiss Emma freely it was hard not to do so. "I do not want you to do anything just because you think that's what I want, Emma. You have no obligation to me either. If you're not feeling comfortable to have a night of pleasure I do not want you to do it just to please me. When we do something, I want it to be something that we both want, that the we both agree on." Regina felt Emma relax beside her and couldn't help but think what that meant, but she pulled her thoughts aside and continued. She knew that even though Emma had opened up to her that way and talked freely about many things, there was something in her eyes that told Regina that Emma still hasn't opened up about everything. She could read Emma as well as the blonde could read her, and she knew there was something implicit in Emma's question. She knew enough about Killian to know that he wasn't the kindest and that he didn't care for the will of the women he went to bed with. He wasn't as brute as Leopold, but neither was he a gentleman. "It is not because we are in a relationship that you or I have an obligation to do something that we do not want to do. This will only work if we both want to. If we both feel at ease. If there's something you do not want or like, I want you to tell me. Just as I'll tell you too."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma breathed. "That means a lot to me."

"I would never force you to do something you don't want, Emma." Regina caressed her face gently and pressed her lips to hers gently.

Instead of responding verbally Emma simply melted against her the second their lips touched, the heat exploding in her veins as soft fingers caressed her face. She raised her hands and ran her fingers through Regina's hair, deepening the kiss.

Emma's stomach dropped when Regina growled and took control, her heart pounded in her chest as her senses were overwhelmed by the woman in her arms. Regina could feel her desire gathering between her legs when Emma whimpered and gave way, allowing her to control the kiss.

Her own hand curled into Regina's silky hair and she pulled her forward. Emma swept her tongue over Regina's scar as she imagined herself doing so many times. It was possibly the most sensual kiss Emma had ever experienced. Regina moaned in approval, the vibration rippling in the roof of Emma's mouth. Emma wanted to hear it again, so she started kissing Regina's throat, nipping and biting lightly at the column of her neck. Before she could think fully of what she was doing, Regina straddled Emma's lap. She could feel her nipples hardening as Emma's hands rubbed her up and down her sides, moaning a little louder.

Emma's wandering hands settled on her hips, squeezing them tightly and pulling her close. Emma found Regina's pulse point quite easily. She traced the throbbing skin above her with the tip of her tongue. Soothing. Emma bit softly. Regina moved forward, her body arching into Emma's with the most desperate, hottest moan Emma has ever heard. She had to keep her hands from hiking down to Regina's ass when Regina dug her fingernails into Emma's back.

Both were breathing hard, high in the once silent room. She has never been so turned on in her life. Emma's hips jerked, causing Regina to moan loudly, mouth opening as she let out a guttural moan, her hips rocking against the strong thigh between her legs. Emma pulled Regina's hips forward, gently encouraging her to move them. Emma could hear Regina's breathing increase as she moved over her, pressing her knees to her hips. Emma's right hand slowly crept up Regina's side, palm flat against her ribcage. She brought it up and dipped between Regina's breasts, up her sternum, and rested at her shoulder. She brought down her left hand before letting them both traveling down and softly cup Regina's breasts through her t-shirt.

"Yes." Regina encouraged, her hips rocking slowly as Emma touched her breasts. Her nipples were painfully hard, and when they were suddenly pinched and then soothed, she cried out, hips jerking on their own accord, rubbing hard against Emma's thigh, the movement almost making her fall on the couch, and the moan that erupted in Emma's mouth sending waves of arousal through Regina's core.

Emma slid her hands from Regina's hips and grabbed her ass to pull her flush against her body. Regina arched into her, sharply, their bodies in full contact now. Emma sucked at the soft patch of skin between Regina's neck and shoulder when Regina rocked forward, then again as she slowly rolled her hips back and forth, all but riding Emma's thigh.

Emma's brain seemed to short-circuit, and she never wanted to remember anything in her life except what was happening now. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she felt Regina's hands slide down her shirt to rise to her breasts and palpate them before squeezing her nipples between her fingers.

"Regina, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come." Emma could feel the wet fabric of Regina's pants against her abdomen and she knew she couldn't hold it any longer. All she wanted was to be able to feel Regina without any barrier, but she knew that even though they shared a night of intense pleasure, this was not the time to repeat it.

Instead of answering Regina just increased her grinding over Emma's thighs. A  _harder_ is drowned out by the moan Emma gave as the brunette pinched her nipples a little harder and with a gentle movement of her hand Emma's shirt was opened revealing her bare torso to Regina, who didn't think twice before sinking forward and taking Emma's hardened nipple between her lips, biting lightly.

"Regina." Emma's voice sounded between a warning and a plea and she held the brunette's ass tight and pressed her down to make her hips slide more forcefully. "Regina, I-"

"Let it go, Emma." Regina gasped. "Come for me, Emma. Come hard with me."

"Fuck". Emma cried loudly, throwing her head back as pleasure ripped through her body, curling her toes and stealing the breath from her lungs. She jerked beneath Regina, her hips shaking madly as the stars exploded beneath her eyelids. Emma yanked her closer with one last thrust, the sputter in Regina's throat fizzling into a broken moan. Regina's whole body was stiffened for a moment; she trembled in Emma's embrace and pressed her forehead against the blonde's and then Emma let her hands slip back into Regina's waist. "That was-" Emma breathed, her eyes still closed. " Did you just-"

"Yes." Regina answered breathless.

When their eyes met Emma thought her chest would burst with happiness just the way Regina was looking at her. As if Emma  _was everything._ Her breath was shaking as she slid her hand through Regina's hair and the brunette dipped her head capturing Emma's lips in a slow, languid kiss. It was a fond kiss full of feelings which made their heart accelerate in a way that they have never experienced before and nothing ever in their lives seemed so right.

"We should get some sleep." Regina said, still a little breathless when she pulled away. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Emma just nodded and after a few minutes Regina finally got out of her lap and they headed upstairs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Regina woke up the next morning with Emma's arms around her waist, her body pressed against her protectively. She could feel her girlfriend's face pressed into her hair, the soft breaths on the back of her neck.  _Girlfriend?_ Regina found herself thinking. She realized that although they talked about what they expected for the future the previous night, they didn't necessarily define their relationship before getting lost in a heavy make out session on the couch like two teenagers who can't control their desire. A whimper escaped her lips as she remembered the night before, and a broad smile spread across her face as she realized what that meant. They were together now. Really together and even though they didn't really speak about the future and where they stand, she was still the happiest she’d felt in years.

She was taken from her thoughts when her cell phone vibrated. Regina carefully shifted into Emma's arms to reach for the device and smiled as she saw it was a message from Henry.  ** _'Mom, Storybrooke is covered in snow!_**   ** _It looks like it's snowed all night!'_**  Carefully she got out of bed and walked to the window. Her eyes gleamed when she saw that there was actually a white coat over the houses, stores, and sidewalks. At least the streets were free to drive. Regina thought it was still early for snow, but given that Storybrooke wasn't even supposed to exist, it shouldn't be something that surprised her.

"What's wrong?" Emma's sleepy voice made her turn, smiling.

"Nothing." Regina walked back to the bed and leaned towards the blonde pressing her lips softly against hers. "Henry sent a message, it seems like it snowed all night and the town is covered in snow. This sudden snow made me think of that friend of yours, the snow princess." Regina tried to hide the jealousy in her voice, but Emma knew her better.

"Were you jealous of Elsa?" Emma grinned.

"I don't know where you get those absurdities, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes in false annoyance. She walked slowly to the bedroom door without turning to look at Emma. The smile spread on her lips without her permission.

"You get even hotter when you're jealous."

"I'm going downstairs to prepare breakfast. You better get downstairs in a few minutes or I'll be forced to leave you without your pancakes."

"You wouldn't dare leave our baby without pancakes." Emma said without thinking.

Regina stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at the blonde and there was a sparkle in her eyes that made Emma's heart beat faster.

"Emma, we still do not know-"

"I don't care." Emma sat on the bed and smiled. "This baby is ours. You are the person I see raising another baby of mine. You are the person with whom I want to go through all this." Emma got up and walked to Regina putting her face in her hands and caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "I know it may seem hasty since I just realized how I felt yesterday, but after we came to bed I couldn't sleep right away and I spent part of the night thinking. Nothing ever made more sense in my life. I've never been so sure of anything in my life before. I'm sorry for not having noticed it before and have caused you so much pain, but now we're together and I don't want to waste any more time. I think the term girlfriend would sound very juvenile to you so you can choose the term you want, but it doesn't change our relationship from now on. We are together and I will not let you go."

"You really are your father's daughter." Regina sneered trying to cover her emotions. Emma was looking at her with such intensity and so much love in her eyes that she didn't know how to respond. Regina suddenly found herself speechless.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Emma chuckled and dipped her head to kiss the brunette gently. "Now let's go down for breakfast, because we don't want to be late for our appointment with Dr. Addison."

They descended in silence with wide matching smiles on their lips. Regina then started preparing the batter for the pancakes, while Emma set the table and then went to help the brunette get the ingredients she needed.

(...)

Regina parked the Mercedes in front of the city hall and took a long breath before getting out of it. Emma smiled at her and got out of the car. They met in front of the car, and Emma immediately slid her hand in Regina's, intertwining their fingers together and kissing her cheek.

"Swan!"

They both stopped in their place and exchanged a disbelieved look. Regina started to let go of Emma's hand, but the blonde squeezed gently before finally turning to the source of the voice.

"Hook." Emma's face twisted in disgust and irritation. That was definitely not the way she'd imagined her day going. "I thought you'd left Storybrooke."

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Emma felt her body shaking with anger. "I think our last conversation was pretty enlightening, now if you'll excuse me, we have work to do."

"I didn't know that Her Majesty batted for both teams. If I had known this before, I would have invited some women to our encounters." His eyes glittered with hatred and his words ~~are~~ slurred. They didn't have to approach him to know that he was drunk. "But I suppose Your Majesty is now more interested in taking what is  _mine._ "

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina said through gritted teeth. She felt her body vibrate with hatred and apprehension. Emma certainly noticed what he said and would probably ask her about it and Regina couldn't lie. She should know by now; happiness wasn't something destined for her.

"I'm not your property." Emma hissed. "I want nothing to do with you. Our marriage ended when I kicked you out of that house."

Before Hook could take a step towards the women a wave of magic paralyzed him. Emma and Regina's eyes widened as the pirate screamed in pain and the veins in his neck stood out. His face and neck turned red with the effort of trying to breathe.

"If you do not leave them alone I swear I will turn into a dragon and burn you to ashes." Maleficent hissed, finally appearing in Emma and Regina's vision. "You'd better take that boat you call a ship and sail away from here and never come back."

"I did not know that you needed dragons to defend you, Your Majesty." Hook egged through clenched teeth. His breathing was short and hard.

"She doesn't need someone to defend her, you excuse of a pirate. She's perfectly capable of defending herself, but I will not let my friend dirty her hands with a worm like you." With a wave of her hand Maleficent made Hook disappear from the parking lot. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mal." Regina nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"You know I would not let anyone ruin your happiness, my dear." The blonde smiled softly alternating her gaze between the women before her and eyeing their joined hands. "I believe that everything is well?"

"Yes." Regina answered in a shaky voice, and that didn't go unnoticed by Emma or Mal, but the sorceress knew better than to ask something now so she chose to change the subject.

"Finally." Maleficent smiled. "Now can we come in and talk about opening the store before your sister shows up and drives me crazy?"

"I- I'm going to the police station." Emma shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't want to disturb you guys."

"Don't be silly, Savior." Maleficent smiled amused. "It's good that the city authorities are here to be able to testify that I killed that witch in self-defense if she drives me crazy again."

The women walked into the city hall and Regina removed her heavy coat and put it with Emma's coat on the couch.

Emma sat down on the couch and watched as Regina and Maleficent talked about the store opening. Her thoughts immediately returned to what had happened moments ago in the parking lot. Killian's words spinning in her mind. He could have said that just to provoke her, but Emma knew he and Regina had a past and she knew what he said might be true. She felt her stomach drop at the thought of them together, but then Regina's words from the night before came to her mind.  _'What happened cannot be changed._   _I'm tired of living in the past, Emma._   _Because I couldn't let my past go I almost lost Henry twice, by not accepting that what happened or did not happen in the past could not be changed I lost the chance to tell you how I felt a long time ago. I had to see you marry a man who did not deserve you. I don't want to live in the past anymore, Emma.'_  And she knew she would have to do the same if she wanted her relationship with Regina to work. If they were to bring what happened years ago between them it would never work. Even though Regina and Hook had some intimate involvement, that was another Regina, in another life. What had happened couldn't be changed and didn't have to be part of their lives if it weren't to bring something good for them. There was no point in bringing more pain and heartache to the present.

A few minutes later Zelena entered Regina's office with some bags in her hands. Her eyes alternated between the women who were there and went wide and a malicious grin spread across her lips when she saw a purple mark on the curve of Emma's neck. "Looks like someone had a great night."

"Zelena." Maleficent sighed.

"What are you talking about, Zelena?" Regina narrowed her eyes at the sister and her gaze shifted to Emma as she saw the redhead's smile.

"Unless Emma hit her neck somewhere that's a nice hickey." Zelena pointed to the purple spot on the blonde's neck.

Emma and Regina's eyes widened, and the blonde's hand flew to her neck in the exact spot where the mark was. Zelena smiled triumphantly.

"I'm so glad you two finally put your heads in place and stopped being stupid."

"Zelena!"

"She is right." Emma said, a smile spreading on her lips. "It took me too long to figure out what was right under my nose."

"And now you don't want to waste any more time. So you shagged my sister?"

"Zelena." Regina buried her face in her hands. "Why do you have to be like this? I should have sent you back to Oz when I had the chance."

"And your life would have been boring without me. We've already discussed it." Zelena closed the door and walked over to her sister's desk, depositing the bags there.

"What is all this?"

"I went shopping with my handsome nephew this morning."

"Where's Henry?"

"He's with Snow and the children, they are in Ashley's nursery or whatever Cinderella's name is in this world." Zelena carefully opened one of the bags and removed a T-shirt in a pale shade of green from within.  _I have the most handsome nephews in the world_  was written in bold in the bottom and in the center was a photo of her grinning and winking.

"You are ridiculous." Regina chuckled, but she couldn't hide the emotion in her look.

"Ridiculously proud and happy for you." Zelena folded the shirt and tucked it back into the bag before going to the next one where she pulled out a onesie in a pale purple that said  _'One of my mothers is the Evil Queen and the other is the daughter of Snow White'_  written in a pale shade of yellow in the middle, and below a small crown and a swan.

"My mother will have a heart attack when she sees this." Emma laughed. "But I loved it! Thanks, Zelena."

"I wanted to be the first to give something to the baby." Zelena shrugged, trying to disguise the emotion in her voice. "Good thing that I had my handsome nephew to help me."

(...)

Emma was at the station doing paperwork. God, she hated doing paperwork, but since Storybrooke became a more peaceful place nothing interesting was happening.

She had agreed with Regina to have dinner to deliver the news to Henry together. Knowing that their son supported their feelings and that he hoped for them to stay together made Emma's heart beat faster, but she was afraid. What if she screws up everything like she always did? People always ended up leaving her one way or another. She knew she couldn't bear losing Regina.

Emma looked around the empty police station and sighed. It was still three in the afternoon and there was nothing else to do. She had finished filling out the last report. There was no one to talk to either. David had stepped down as deputy and returned to work at the animal shelter even though Storybrooke had no lost animals, but he liked to take care of animals more than being a deputy, so Emma didn't argue with him. She loved being a sheriff, but having nothing to do made the job seem less interesting. She almost missed the turbulent moments when they were always fighting monsters, villains and curses. Not even all the people who came to town when Hyde came to Storybrooke caused trouble. Not even the lost boys they brought from Neverland had caused more trouble. Everything was so quiet that Emma was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing ever in her life remained quiet for long.

" I can smell something burning for miles from here." A familiar voice made the blonde turn in her chair abruptly.

"Lilith?" Emma's eyes widened and she rose to greet her friend. "When did you come back?"

"I arrived a few hours ago." The brunette smiled and hugged Emma tight. "When I talked to my mom last night and she told me that you were pregnant, I decided to come back. You're the closest I've ever had to a friend, and I've also noticed something different in my mother's voice." Lilith sat on the edge of Emma's desk and smiled. "I  _know_  there's something going on with her, but I still haven't figured it out."

"Were you able to find what you were looking for when you left the town?" Emma asked tentatively.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lilith squeezed the blonde's shoulder as she stood before her. "I spent many years wanting to find my parents, take revenge on yours and a lot more, but this time I spent away from my mother in a search that didn't lead me to anything made me realize that we don't always need two parents to be happy. My mother loves me more than I can imagine and I know she would do anything for my happiness. " Lilith smiled broadly. "I didn't come here to talk about me though, so, tell me everything about your pregnancy, who is the father, did you get married, I never thought you would get married one day."

"I-" Emma shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing where to start. Lilith had left Storybrooke shortly after Emma had taken the darkness for herself to save Regina and ~~since~~ they haven't spoken since then. "It's a long story. Are you in for a milkshake?"

"Always." The brunette smiled and got up. "That hot Mayor will not punish you for leaving work for a  _milkshake_  with your friend? She seems to be bossy."

"Oh, I'm waiting for her to punish me." Emma said smirking.

"What are not you telling me, Emma Swan?" Lilith arched an eyebrow and gave the blonde a knowing smile.

"I promise I'll tell you everything while we have our milkshake." Emma smiled and grabbed the Bug keys, her cell phone and her coat before they left the station. "Aren't you cold?"

"I don't feel too cold." Lilith shrugged. "I think it has to do with this dragon thing."

"I should hire you to warm my house."

They sat in one of the booths at the diner and soon a waitress came and took their orders and the poor girl couldn't hide her astonishment at the amount of things Emma had asked for.

"How many children are you carrying in there? Three? A baby dragon?" Lilith laughed when the girl left. "Who is she by the way?"

"I have no idea." Emma replied looking at where the waitress had disappeared towards the kitchen. "She probably came with the last bunch of people Jekyll and Hyde brought from the Land of Untold Stories."

"Hang on." Lilith's eyebrows arched and her eyes widened. "Are you telling me that Jekyll and Hyde, like the doctor and the monster were really here?"

"Long story." Emma sighed. "But they're gone."

"You're full of 'long stories,' Emma." Lilith smiled and her eyes drifted for a moment as the waitress came back with the milkshakes, the french fries, the chicken and Emma's grilled cheese. The girl lost balance of the tray, but before it could fall Lilith held it and offered a gentle smile. She waited until the waitress left to turn her attention back to Emma. "Spit it out, Swan."

"Do you want me to start with the part where I became the Dark One or my wedding that lasted a couple of weeks?" Emma smiled at the astonishment on her friend's face. She reached for some french fries and dipped them in the seasoned mayonnaise before shoving them in her mouth. "Okay, maybe I should start with the time I became the Dark One."

"You- you what?" Lilith shook her head slowly, but before she could say anything else the waitress came back with her order. She thanked the woman with her best smile and then turned her attention to Emma. "My mom didn't tell me you're the new Dark One."

"I'm not anymore." Emma answered before reaching for her grilled cheese and taking a giant bite. "Gold kind of died and the darkness left him in search of a new host. It was going to take Regina and I couldn't let that happen."

As they ate Emma told Lilith everything that had happened in the last two years, including recent events and before she could figure out what was happening the brunette was sitting next to her pulling her in a tight hug.

"I'm happy for you, Emma." Lilith sniffed. "I should have stayed here, not just for my mother, but for you too. I know you were not alone and that you have Regina, but maybe I could have helped."

"Oh, you would have gone after Merida and left me here alone." Emma laughed. "She was totally your type, redheaded, genius, bold, brave and with a sense of humor the way you like it, not to mention the accent."

"Oh boy, I would totally have fallen in love with her." Lilith chuckled. "But she's not here and that waitress is not too bad, but that can wait. We have something more important to deal with now, and it's that baby you're carrying. I really hope it's Regina's and not that smelly pirate's."

"It's funny how things happen, isn't it?" Emma shook her head. "I mean, look at everything that happened in our lives. Who would have thought we would have it all someday? People who love us, who care for us, who want us in their lives."

"Oh, Emma." Lilith wiped the tears that were streaming silently down her face. "You are such an easy person to love. You have these walls around you and many fears and insecurities, but you are one of the most incredible people I know. You deserve your happy end-"

"Don't end this sentence." Emma glared at the brunette.

"Oh, come on, Emma?" Lilith laughed. "You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You can't deny your roots; True love, happy ending and all this rubbish."

"I never believed any of it." Emma whispered. "I believe in happiness, but I don't believe there is a  _happy ending_  or a  _happily_   _ever after. No_  matter how good a relationship is, there will be days when everything is a storm, but if the two are willing they can make it work."

(...)

Henry couldn't be more excited about the  _news_  his mothers had to tell him. Dinner had taken place in the mansion as they hadn't been there for a long time, and Henry smiled widely when Emma arrived late in the afternoon. The blonde's eyes sparkled in a way he only saw when she was with Regina, but the smile that was spread on her lips, that was new. Henry couldn't remember the last time he had seen one of his moms so happy.

Regina had gone home a little after lunch and began to cook dinner. She made apple pie, lasagna and Henry's favorite cake. Regina rarely satisfied Henry's wishes for sweets without a really special reason. And she had made his favorite cake. _His favorite cake._ She spent the afternoon humming as she made the pie dough and then making the filling, and her broad smile didn't leave her lips.

As Emma entered the mansion earlier in the evening her senses were greeted with the unmistakable scent of Regina's lasagna and she felt her mouth watering. Henry ran towards her and hugged her as he hadn't done for a long time and Emma remembered when he was younger and used to run to hug her almost every time they saw each other. She ruffled his hair affectionately and they walked into the kitchen together.

Emma felt her heart race with the sight before her. Regina was wearing leggings, an oversized shirt and her hair was loose and slightly curly, just like the night they went out to drink. Emma's eyes wandered over the brunette's body and she realized that Regina was dancing almost imperceptibly, but enough for her hips to move with the song making Emma's mouth go dry. The music was playing low on the cell phone that was on the kitchen counter and the blonde had to try really hard to be able to hear, but when she finally did it, was as if the floodgates had been opened in her mind and the memories of that night came like a flood.

Regina sitting in a booth at the Rabbit Hole, her hair falling gently on her face and hiding the sudden flush as her eyes roamed over Emma's body, who danced lightly before her. Emma smiling and walking towards her like a feline seeking her prey. Emma sitting on her lap when the next song - this song – began playing. Emma rocking slowly in Regina's lap. Emma grabbing the Queen's hands and placing them on her ass and encouraging her to touch her as she moved slowly over her thighs. Emma whispering inches from Regina's lips. Emma's gray-ish smoke enveloping them and poofing them to her house and a moment later poofing Snow on the couch. Regina's lips crashing against Emma's in an urgent kiss. The two of them stumbling up the stairs and fumbling with clothes that didn't seem to want to leave their bodies. The door to Emma's bedroom closing and Regina throwing her onto the bed. Regina on top of her, kissing her fiercely. All tongues and teeth and then their clothes began to fly through the room landing anywhere on the floor. Regina's lips trailing slowly down Emma's neck and collarbone until they reached her hardened nipples. Her hands sliding between her legs and the whimper that escaped Emma's mouth as Regina's fingers gently touched her wet pussy. Regina's fingers sliding into her cunt and moving quickly, hitting her g-spot easily and making Emma scream with pleasure like no one else had ever done. Regina licking her fingers in a dirty, sensual way as Emma recovered from her first orgasm. Emma turning Regina on the bed and taking her sweet time to whorship Regina's body. Emma moaning against the brunette's pussy when she finally tasted her for the first time. Regina's moans echoing through the room until she came in Emma's mouth. Emma saying she would like to have her strap-on and Regina telling her about the magic cock spell. Emma biting her lip for a moment and then asking Regina to use the spell first. Emma sucking Regina's cock and the moans of pleasure that escaped the brunette's lips, causing Emma to take more of the cock in her mouth. Emma on all fours in the middle of the bed while Regina pounded into her, pulling her hair and making the blonde moan so loud that her neighbors would surely hear.

"Oh my God." Emma moaned and then everything went black.

"Ma!" Henry's eyes widened, and within seconds he was trying to keep Emma from falling to the ground.

Emma's moan and Henry's cry startled Regina and the brunette turned quickly, her eyes widening as she saw the blonde falling to the floor. In pure instinct she waved her hand to stop Emma from falling because she knew that Henry alone could not. The next moment she was kneeling beside them on the kitchen floor.

"What happened?" She looked frantically from Henry to the blonde in her arms.

"I don't know." Henry sniffed. "She was fine when she came in and then we came into the kitchen and she saw you dancing. First, she got that look of who would fuck- ah, you know." Henry's face twisted. "Then she looked like she was in a trance and then she just said 'oh my god' and the next moment she was falling to the ground. "

"Go get a pillow from my room while I put your mother on the couch." Regina ordered without taking her eyes off the blonde. As Henry ran upstairs, Regina took Emma in her arms carefully and carried her to the couch.

"You just carried me in your arms until here?" Emma's voice sounded weak, but teasing. "Oh, I always knew you wanted me in your arms."

"Shut up, Emma." Regina smiled relieved to see the blonde awake, but there was still concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

"The music." Emma answered slowly. She blinked a few times before finally managing to open her eyes and a smile spread on her lips at the sight of Regina. "That song was the one I danced on for you."

"Did you remember?" The hope and apprehension in Regina's voice didn't go unnoticed by Emma even in her state and she reached out a hand to touch the brunette's face.

"Yes." Emma stroked her cheek softly. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's all right." Regina whispered. "I should probably take you to the doctor... make sure everything's okay with you and the baby."

"We’re okay." Emma assured her. "Today was eventful, that's all."

"What do you mean, Emma?"

"First Killian, then your sister's presents for our baby, then I get a visit from Lilith to let me know she's back in town and now all the memories of that night hit me like Mjolnir when Thor and Tony were fighting in that scene in Avengers."

"I cannot believe you're referencing that movie now, Emma. I'm worried about you and the baby."

"We're fine, Gina." Emma stroked the brunette's face again and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Henry came down the stairs hopping two steps at a time and ran towards them with one of Regina's pillows in one hand and a blanket in another. "Here, mom."

"Henry, what have I said a thousand of times about being careful on the stairs?" Regina got up to pick up the pillow and carefully placed it under Emma's head.

"Sorry, mom." He lowered his gaze and felt his cheeks flush a little. "I was worried about Ma. She gave me a pretty scare."

"I'm fine, kid. You're not going to get rid of me that easy."

"Good." Regina and Henry responded together.

"What's that in your hand?" Emma looked at him with an amused smile.

"I thought I'd better get you a blanket, too." He smiled shyly. "Mom will not let you get off this couch for the rest of the night and lying down doing nothing will make you feel cold."

"Oh, I don't think your mom would let me eat here and risk messing up her couch. She would probably make me clean it with my tongue." Emma smirked and winked at the brunette.

"Gross."

"You know I'm still here, right?" Regina put her hands on her hips trying to sound intimidating.

Before they could answer, the door opened revealing a flushed Zelena and despite the wind outside, Regina doubted that was the reason for the blush on her cheeks.

"Family, I'm home!" The redhead smiled broadly and there was a sparkle in her eyes that made Regina narrow her eyes.

"What have you been up to?"

"Why is the Savior lying on the couch and covered with Henry's Iron Man blanket? Isn't she a little old for that?" Zelena ignored Regina's question and straightened Robyn in her arms.

"I kind of passed out." Emma shrugged.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Zelena's eyes widened and she hurried towards the three stopping beside the couch.

Emma felt her eyes cloud with the concern in Zelena's eyes. Though her eyes were completely different from Regina's, she also let all her emotions flicker through them, and Emma was surprised by all the feeling she saw in them. She and Zelena just started to actually talk and form a bond after the redhead gave up her magic to save them and at an impulse Emma had promised to take care of Robyn if something happened to her and although Zelena was being completely supportive with her and Regina, having people who cared for her that way, so freely, so truly, was still something that left Emma speechless.

"I believe so." Regina said when she noticed that Emma wasn't going to say anything because she was lost in thought. "But I would like to take her to the doctor just to make sure. The problem is that we only have that moronic Whale and Emma does not want to consult with him and her doctor is an hour or so from here and the weather is not good to drive during the night."

"Maybe Maleficent could check it out." Zelena suggested timidly.

"Only if Emma wants to."

"Besides being one of the greatest sorceresses of all time, she's also some kind of doctor?" Emma turned her gaze between the women before her and arched her eyebrows. Despite her jealousy of the witch, Maleficent had always been one of her favorite villains, and ever since Emma had discovered that Angelina Jolie had brought her character to life, her love for the villain only increased.

"Not exactly." Regina answered. "Like you said, Maleficent is one of the greatest sorceresses of all time and this includes vast knowledge on different types of spells, potions and many other things. She felt when your mother was pregnant before she herself knew. That day in my office; she felt the baby's energy. That's why she told me that… "

"Oh."

"What did she say?" Henry alternated his look between his mothers, his eyebrow arching.

"Nothing to worry about, dear." Regina squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Mom..."

"Emma and I still need to talk about it and when it's time you'll know."

"Okay." Henry sighed, but he knew there was no point in arguing about it now.

"Emma, darling." Regina sat on the edge of the couch and took one of the blonde's hands in hers. "I know you said you are okay, but I'd be really relieved if Maleficent or Dr. Addison had a look at you and the baby."

"I think it's okay to call Maleficent, especially if it will make you calmer." Emma answered after a few seconds. "The weather will not get any better and it can be dangerous to drive. I don't want to put our lives at risk."

Regina leaned down and kissed Emma's lips softly and smiled as she felt the blonde's hand on her face. She had the impression of hearing Zelena saying that she was going to call Maleficent and Henry step away, but Regina was lost in the sensation of Emma's lips against hers. A part of her still didn't believe this was real. A part of her was still afraid that everything would break and she would lose everything again.

"I can feel the turbulence in you, Regina." Emma whispered as they pulled apart. "Whatever it is that's leaving you like this, you can tell me. I promised I'd be honest with you when something bothers me, but I need you to be with me too."

"Can we talk after dinner?" Regina had her forehead pressed against Emma's chin and her eyes closed just enjoying the sensation of the blonde's fingers caressing her skin on the back of her neck. "I would like it if you slept here today. I would feel more at ease."

"Are you going to let me try ~~on~~ your soft, comfortable, warm bed?" She wiggled her eyebrows, feeling the hairs on her body twitch and her nipples harden as Regina's breathing and laughter tingled her skin.

"If you behave..."

"I hope you put a silence spell in the room." Zelena's voice made the two pull away quickly. "Maleficent is on the way."

It wasn't long before the witch appeared in Regina's living room with Lilith at her side. Maleficent exchanged a brief glance with Regina and then approached the two of them. The brunette sat upright on the couch and gave room for Maleficent to approach Emma.

"Don't you think you're too old for an Iron Man blanket?" Lilith teased the blonde from where she was standing.

"Oh, as if you didn't still have that stuffed dragon." Emma sneered.

"Don't you dare talk about Falkor." Lilith laughed.

Maleficent and Regina watched amused the banter between them. Regina remembered the first time she'd seen them together and all the turbulent feelings in Emma and Lilith's eyes as they began to fight in the middle of the road. It wasn't just the darkness that was trying to take Emma's heart. Their reunion awakened in both memories that the two had tried to forget for a long time and they didn't have much time to reconnect after that day because soon Emma was sacrificing herself to the darkness to save Regina. If she only knew...

"Emma," Maleficent's voice caught the blonde's attention and she realized that this was the first time she had called her by her name. "Will you let me see how you and your baby are?"

Emma exchanged a brief glance with Regina and she reached for Emma's hand, squeezing it gently. Her gaze then moved to Lilith and the brunette smiled encouraging at her. Emma knew that it meant a lot to both of them that she and Maleficent would get along and she knew there was no reason to be jealous of the woman so she turned her gaze to the blonde in front of her and smiled weakly, nodding for her to approach.

"I'm just going to try to feel the energy of the baby and try to see if there's any internal damage to you since externally you look good, all right?" Maleficent approached and her gaze was steady, directed only at Emma.

The blonde just nodded and the next moment Maleficent's hands hovered over her belly and her expression was concentrated. Emma stared in amazement as the woman did what she had to do. If she was honest she wanted to get along with Maleficent. Not just for Lilith or Regina, but because the witch was always one of Emma's favorite characters and since she'd discovered that her life was a real fairy tale she wanted it. Emma still remembered when Henry was between life and death and she had to go underground to face Maleficent to get a potion for Rumplestiltskin. So much had happened and changed since then that Emma sometimes found it hard to remember normal times in her life.

"Emma?"

Regina's worried voice pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled at the brunette in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Emma smiled to assure the brunette. "I was just thinking about some things." She looked back at Maleficent and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "How's our baby?"

"Your baby is very well, Emma." Maleficent smiled widely at the blonde mentioning the baby as hers and Regina's. "And since you seem so sure that the baby is Regina's maybe I should say that congratulations are in order." She turned to Regina and smiled.

"What-" The brunette shook her head and felt Emma's hand squeezing hers gently.

"I told you there was a chance, Regina." Maleficent said softly. "But at that moment it was still too early and I could not feel her energy as I can now. She definitely has your and Emma's magic."

"She?" Emma, Regina and Henry asked at the same time. Their broad smiles and their eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, dear." Maleficent's smile deepened. "She, and judging by her energy I can say she's perfectly fine. What happened earlier was not something that affected the baby."

"Nice!" Henry punched the air. "Now we can start choosing names."

"I knew your magic was stronger combined, but how is making a baby possible?" Zelena alternated her eyes between the three women and the look Regina and Maleficent exchanged didn't go unnoticed by her.

"It wasn't just because of their magic that it was possible." Maleficent said softly. "There is a spell that is used in some cases, but it only works that way when the strongest magic of all is present."

"Oh-" was all Zelena could say. Her eyes widened even more and the smile that spread on her face was so big it even hurt. Her gaze met Henry's, and she knew he understood what Maleficent was saying.

"What?" Emma looked at the three of them, not quite understanding what they were talking about.

"Sometimes you are so slow, Ma." Henry rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss her forehead and then laid a kiss on Regina's cheek. "I think we'd better finish cooking dinner before the  _baby_ complains of hunger." He flinched at the sight of Regina's gaze. Henry knew his mothers enough to know that talking about what had made it possible would take some time. Emma didn't quite believe in this true love thing and happily ever after and Regina… well, he wasn't sure how she would react.

"It's better that Lilith and I go home." Maleficent gently squeezed Regina's shoulder. "Tomorrow we have a long day planning the last details of the shop opening."

"Thank you for coming so fast." Emma sat down and looked at the sorceress in front of her. "I know you care about Regina's happiness and I also wanted to thank you for this morning..."

"No need for that, my dear." Maleficent smiled. "I'm glad to see you two are finally together and happy. As for what happened this morning... I hope he took my advice."

"What happened this morning?" Zelena and Henry asked almost at the same time.

"Nothing to worry about." Regina reassured them quickly.

"Sure." Henry snorted.

Maleficent and Lilith said goodbye to them and then disappeared into the witch's grayish smoke.

Dinner went smoothly, and Henry thought he had never felt so happy in his life before. He smiled in silence as he looked at his mothers and how they offered each other loving glances freely now. When Regina took a napkin to wipe Emma's chin and the blonde kissed her cheek, he saw that although Regina's cheeks had turned red, her eyes gleamed in a way he had never seen. Not even with Robin, her supposed soulmate. And the smile on their lips was something that made Henry's heart swell. His mothers had gone through many things in their lives and deserved all the happiness in the world. His gaze met Zelena's and she winked at him. Henry was happy for his aunt too. She had come a long way, too, and the smile on her lips was almost as radiant as his mothers'.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" He was taken from his thoughts as he felt Emma's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Ma." He smiled at her. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what, dear?" Regina looked at him with such love that Henry thought his heart would explode.

He remembered a time when he hated her and how he had hurt her, but at no time did Regina feel anything but love for him. Henry swallowed, struggling not to let his emotions take over at that moment, but he felt his eyes teary and knew that his mothers had realized if their look was any hint.

"Henry?" Regina called him worried.

"I'm fine, mom." He wiped the tear from her cheek. "I was just thinking about everything our family went through to get here. I was selfish and didn't think about how I was hurting you by saying all those things or going after Emma. I didn't understand a lot of things back then and I let my feelings blind me. I think this is kind of a flaw in our family, right?" He chuckled, bringing his hands to his face to wipe away his tears again. "From the beginning, Emma defended you and saw past the Evil Queen. She never let me call you Evil Queen and whenever I said something bad about you I had to listen to her giving me a speech for at least ten minutes and depending on the mood I even ended up grounded. "

"Kid, you're spoiling my whole picture of when I first came to town."

"Ma, everyone knows you always drooled for Mom. Every time you met, the tension was so big that it could be felt for miles." Henry said bluntly. "And _'Enjoy my shirt because it's all you'll be getting.'_  Seriously mom?"

Zelena raised an eyebrow and turned her eyes between her nephew and the two women in front of her who stared at him with wide eyes. "You were traumatizing this kid early on with the unsolved tension between you."

"It's serious, Aunt Z. You needed to see that day. Emma called me for help and I took one of my mom's shirts for her. That day grandpa woke up and escaped from the hospital and the two of them ended up seeing each other. When we were going home Mom stopped in front of Ma and said  _'Enjoy my shirt because it's all you're getting.'_ Henry's smile widened at the blush on his mothers' faces. "I'm glad we're all together and that you and Ma are together and that you and Aunt Z get along. Our family is growing and I couldn't be happier."

Regina didn't know what to say. She felt tears stream down her cheeks and beside her, Emma sniffed softly.

"Oh, you're all weak. I'm leaving." Zelena rolled her eyes, refusing to admit that there was a lump in her throat or moisture in her eyes.

After dinner everyone settled in the TV room for a movie and all Regina could do was shake her head while Emma and Henry argued like two children to see who would choose the movie, but the smile on their faces sent waves of love all over the brunette's body. Fifteen minutes later they finally came to an agreement, and Emma nuzzled in Regina's arms on the couch with the Iron Man blanket over them.

Emma's eyes closed as she felt the warmth of Regina's body against hers and when the brunette planted a delicate kiss on the top of her head Emma hummed her approval. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against the brunette, sensing Regina stroking her arm and her hair. Never in her life had Emma felt so secure and so complete. It was good to finally be held by someone. By Regina.


	10. Chapter 10

A month and a half had passed since the heated night at Emma's house and the next day, when she had recovered her memory from the night she slept with Regina. After dinner they put Henry in bed and headed to the brunette's room where between innocent kisses and heavy make-out sessions they decided it was best to take it slowly in this new step of their relationship.

They continued to eat breakfast and lunch together every day, and the dinners continued to alternate between the loft and the mansion. At first, some citizens looked with amazement at the new couple, but no one dared to say anything, and after a week no one cared anymore.

Emma had proposed that they go out on real dates, that do not include Granny's or dinners at home, and the two were more than excited at the prospect.

Regina had woken up a few times in the middle of the night with Emma's calls with strange desires and when this happened she would wake Henry and Zelena to help her fulfill her girlfriend's wishes.

Emma hadn't seen Snow since the Granny's incident when her mother suggested she named her baby after one of her parents. David, however, visited her at the police station sometimes or Emma would pass by the animal shelter during her daily rounds, always after lunch.

The opening of Maleficent's and Zelena's shop had given them a few mistrustful glances at the beginning as many citizens still didn't trust the two and less still in the two doing something like potions and spells together. Zelena had given up her magic to save Emma's life, to save all their lives, and not even those ungrateful ones forgot her past, but then it took them years to forgive Regina. She knew it wouldn't be different with her. Maleficent never did anything directly to any of them, but it was never a secret that she was a close friend of the Evil Queen and an even more powerful sorceress who, in bonus, turned into a dragon and they all remembered when she joined Gold, Cruella and Ursula to spread chaos through Storybrooke, but they had nothing concrete against her.

With the opening of the shop the time Zelena and Maleficent spent together increased each day and this brought the two closer in a way neither of them imagined. They weren't looking for a relationship or a new love, but they knew this sort of thing pops up when you least expect them. They agreed to keep discretion at the beginning to see how things would unfold between them and when it was time they would tell those who really mattered.

Although their relationship was evolving and maturing every day, Emma and Regina felt more and more comfortable sharing secrets and experiences from the past, even painful ones, but Emma was still a little afraid. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. In her life it always happened and she was afraid that this time would be no different. Emma still had trouble believing that a woman like Regina really wanted her. She remembered a conversation she had with Gold before the curse broke  _'she's the mayor and I... I'm just me'_  Emma had told him. If when she thought that Regina was only the mayor she already imagined that the woman was out of her league, after she discovered that she was a real queen Emma was sure of it, but she tried to push her fears and insecurities aside for the sake of their relationship. Regina was the most wonderful and loving woman she'd ever laid known.

Her pregnant belly was beginning to show considerably, and Emma was more and more in front of the mirror watching the changes in her body. Her favorite moments for this were when Regina was around as the brunette walked over to her and hugged her from behind and rested her hands on Emma's belly while her chin rested on the blonde's shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror, and the smiles that Regina offered her left her breathless.

Henry and Zelena's enthusiasm hadn't diminished even for a second since the night Emma and Regina announced to him that they were together. He kept suggesting names and Zelena kept buying gifts for her future niece.

"I don't know where I'm going to put all this." Emma chuckled as the redhead appeared with two more bags from an out-of-town store. This time she had bought a baby blanket and a onesie that said  _'my moms are the most badass in the world'_  in bold in the center.

"You can leave them in one of the guest rooms at my sister's house until you decide what to do with your relationship."

"What do you mean?" Emma looked at the redhead with arched eyebrows.

"Emma, you're having a baby together. You're in a relationship..."

"But we started that relationship now."

"And you've known each other for how many years?" Zelena folded her arms across her chest and stared at her.

"But it's different, we're getting to know each other now, what if we don't work as a couple?"

"Are you seriously saying that?" Zelena sat in the chair across from Emma's desk. "You've been acting like a couple for years, Emma. You've been through so many things I cannot even list. You gave up your soul to the darkness to save Regina, I know it's different because now your relationship has reached a different level and includes intimacy which you didn't have before. It's scary, I know. " Zelena smiled in a way that made Emma wonder if the redhead was really talking about her and Regina or whether she had met someone. "But when you find someone that understands you, that supports you, that's always by your side even when their will is to snap your neck and that does not judge you by your past... it's something you have to hold on to."

 _'Yeah, she was definitely talking about herself.'_  Emma thought.  _'But who is this person?'_  Emma found herself asking. She hadn't seen Zelena with anyone in the last few months except Maleficent.  _'Oh.'_  Her smile widened as she heard Zelena speak. Everything she was saying made perfect sense, Emma knew that, but she had never been good at relationships. None of them had gone well. What if she messed it up? What if she wasn't enough for Regina? Or worse, what if something happened to Regina? Emma found herself thinking about all this and felt her head spin. She needed air. She needed to think of everything Zelena was saying because at heart Emma knew she and Regina would need to make a decision about their relationship soon. The months were passing quickly and soon their daughter would be born and then what would they do? Emma couldn't leave it to decide something like that at the last minute.

"I need to take a walk."

Without another word, Emma took out her coat, the car keys, her cell phone, and left; leaving a confused Zelena behind. She took the patrol car and started driving through the streets of Storybrooke letting her thoughts roll over the years, returning the night Henry appeared at her door almost seven years ago. She remembered how her heart pounded as she set eyes on the boy and immediately she knew who he was, even if she didn't want to admit it to him. She remembered their trip to Storybrooke and how he kept talking about the fairy tales and how his adoptive mother was the Evil Queen and Emma's parents were none other than Snow White and Prince Charming and that h _er_ destiny was to bring back the happy endings. Emma remembered how she felt when she saw Regina running out of the mansion and engulfing Henry in a tight hug. She remembered feeling her heart pounding madly in her chest when Regina finally looked at her and for a moment she saw right through her eyes and all the pain and fear in them and she caught herself drowning in them but the next moment the indifference mask was back on the brunette's features and then they went in to have a drink.

Emma remembered how those first few weeks went through and how they were constantly arguing, but undeniably there was a tension between them. Several times Emma wanted to take that smug smile from Regina's lips. Several times she found herself imagining how good it would be to dominate Regina for even one night and make her scream her name, but then Henry ate the poisoned pie that was meant for her and was between life and death and then when she touched Henry's book, she  _saw_  everything and started believing and then her feelings became a real mess and her fears controlled her, making her bury any desire she had for Regina one day deep inside her.

Emma remembered how Regina's magic worked the second she simply touched her arm and then Jefferson's hat opened the portal to send the wrath away and she was sucked in as well. Emma remembered meeting Cora Mills, and then a lot about Regina made sense. And then Regina absorbed the curse of the well so she and Snow could safely return to Storybrooke even if it meant that Cora could end up there too. Emma remembered Regina's look when she accused her of Archie's 'death' and how it made her heart ache and shatter. She remembered when she'd returned with Gold from their little trip to find his son, and how Regina seemed not only frightened by the man's presence, but somehow her behavior with Emma had changed as well. She remembered Regina's look as she held Cora in her arms and the devastation in her eyes and how desperately she wanted to comfort her at that moment, but she knew it wouldn't be accepted by the brunette.

As she drove through the streets all the memories of the last almost seven years passed through Emma's mind like a movie and she cursed herself for taking so long to realize how she really felt about Regina. She finally understood why apart from detesting Robin Hood for all he had done to Regina she was also jealous of him. She thought about the moment she sacrificed her soul so that Regina could be happy and everything that happened later. Emma turned onto a street that led to a further part of the town and cursed low as the patrol car jerked under her hands and she lost control of the steering wheel as the car slid on the ice and hit a tree and then everything went black.

(...)

Regina was in town hall finishing the paperwork and counting the hours to leave. Emma would find her in an hour and they would go to the mansion for what had become a routine; dinner on Fridays with family.

Almost thirty minutes after the scheduled time Emma hadn't yet appeared, but Regina knew that even with the town at peace, sometimes the blonde was late because she left to fill in some last-minute reports.

She tried Emma's phone but only called until she dropped into the mailbox. Regina felt her stomach turn and a fear began to spread through her body, but she pushed the sensation aside and decided to go home and start dinner. It was probably nothing and she was just worrying about it.

"Mom?" Henry called from the living room as the front door opened. "Where is Ma?"

"I do not know, I tried to talk to her, but she isn't answering the phone, she probably ended up leaving the reports for the last minute." Regina forced a smile, trying not to let her son worry.

She put the heavy coat on the rack by the door and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

When the thirty minutes had turned into two hours, Regina knew she could no longer ignore the strange sensation that had gripped her since the late afternoon. She felt a pull, a strange pull on her stomach and her magic began to want to escape through her fingers.

"Mom?" Henry paused the game and rose quickly as the brunette passed him. "Mom?" He followed the brunette into the office and watched silently as she took deep breaths. Her hands trembled beside her body and her eyes were changing color to a purple hue. "Mom, what's going on? Your eyes..."

"I don't know, Henry." Regina said through gritted teeth. She felt as if Emma's magic was calling for her, but she couldn't know where it came from. "Call your aunt."

The boy nodded and ran up the stairs. He knew Regina hated when he ran up the stairs, but that was an emergency. When he stopped in front of Zelena's room he was panting. The redhead immediately turned and her eyes widened at the sight of Henry at her door, his hair slightly disheveled and he was breathless.

"What happened, handsome nephew?"

"I don't know. Mom... her eyes are changing color and I  _know_  her magic is getting out of control. I think it has something to do with the fact that Ma is late for dinner." Henry said breathlessly.

Before Henry could tell her that Regina had asked to call her Zelena was already leaving the room and running downstairs. Henry looked for a second at the baby who’s safe in the crib and decided to come down as well. He stopped at the door of the office as he heard the two women talking. His aunt's worried tone and the fear in her mother's voice sent chills down his spine.

"Regina, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Zelena. Something is wrong with Emma, but I cannot talk to her. It's as if her magic was calling me, but I cannot concentrate to know where it's coming from."

"What can I do?" Zelena approached the brunette and took her hand. "I don't have my magic anymore, but tell me what I can do."

"Call Maleficent." Regina doubled as sharp pain pierced her body.

Zelena held her and guided her to the couch before picking up her phone and calling the sorceress. The next moment Maleficent and Lilith were in the brunette's office.

"What's going on, Regina?"

"I do not know." The mayor cried out when another wave of pain hit her body. "It's Emma, but I cannot concentrate. Her magic seems to be calling for me, but it's like there's a barrier that stops the connection from being completed."

Maleficent exchanged a brief glance with Lilith and Zelena and the two left the office leading Henry who was still standing at the door and leaving only the other two women there.

"Regina, I know it's difficult, but I need you to concentrate." Maleficent approached her and took the brunette's hand. "Your magic is getting out of control and if that happens we will not be able to find Emma."

"I swear to God, if that damn pirate had anything to do with it, I'm going to tear his head off with my bare hands."

"And I'll hold him in place with pleasure, but now you need to focus on finding your wif- Emma." Maleficent said softly. She knew that if she let the anger Regina was feeling at that moment dominate her they would never find Emma before something worse happened. The fact that Regina was feeling her magic meant that at least she was alive. "I need you to close your eyes and focus on your happy moments so your magic can connect with hers in some way."

Regina nodded and did as the blonde asked, focusing especially on the last few weeks.

Outside the office Henry picked up his cell phone and sent a message to David saying that Emma hadn't yet come home and they couldn't reach her.

In a few minutes David's truck stopped in front of the mansion and Henry ran to open the door.

"What is going on?" David asked as he stumbled through the door breathlessly.

"I don't know, Gramps. Ma didn't show up to get Mom for dinner and then Mom couldn't reach her and now Mom's magic is getting out of control. It looks like Ma's magic is calling for her, but she can't connect or something like that. "

David nodded and exchanged a brief glance with Zelena and Lilith, then headed to Regina's office. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but he needed to know what was going on and how he could help. He knocked on the door and waited. Maleficent's voice came muffled on the other side and David sighed before entering.

"What can I do to help find my daughter?" David asked directly. He desperately needed to know what was happening, but he knew they had no time to lose. "Any idea where we can start looking for her?"

"Honestly no." Regina shook her head. "She usually stays all day at the police station and at the end of the day we meet and we always go to the loft together. At Fridays we make dinner here. When she goes out with Lilith she always sends a message in case they lose the notion of time, so that I do not worry. When she goes to meet August and Geppetto she always texts me because they tend to lose track of the hours when they are in the man's shop. She is never late without warning.

"Has anything happened out of the ordinary recently? Any discussions?" David shifted into his sheriff's assistant mode and began mimicking what he had seen Emma do a few times. He struggled to keep his voice calm even though his heart was beating desperately in his chest. Since he'd decided to go back to the animal shelter and Emma had started to spend practically all of the time with Regina and Henry, they barely saw each other. Saved only when she stopped at the animals shelter during her patrols.

"No." Regina answered curtly. "We have no reason to argue."

"Could she have had any quarrel with anyone in the city, any of the inhabitants of the Land of Untold Stories, any strangers?" David shrugged. He had no idea what might have happened to Emma and he knew there were no more threats in the town so he had no idea who might want to hurt her.

"Not recently." Maleficent took a deep breath and exchanged a brief glance with Regina before continuing. "A couple of weeks ago that pirate, whom you let your daughter marry, reappeared demanding that they needed to talk. He wasn't happy when Emma said they had nothing to talk about but didn't show up again so we assumed he had given up."

"We better split up and start looking for her in town." David alternated his gaze between the two women as he left the office to tell the others what they would do. "Henry, you and your aunt stay here in case your mother shows up. Lilith, you can come with me if you want. I think your mother better go with Regina so she keeps her calm."

"I want to go with you. I want to help." Henry protested.

"Kiddo, I know you're worried, but someone has to stay here in case your mother comes back."

Zelena shook her head and walked to Regina's office. It was her fault. Emma had gone for a walk after their conversation and hadn't appeared again. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Emma or the baby. "Regina, can I talk to you for a second?"

The brunette looked at her with an arched eyebrow and nodded. Something about Zelena's tone said she wouldn't like what her sister had to say, but it was important. She saw the apprehension in Zelena's eyes and knew; somehow, she was feeling guilty about Emma's disappearance.

The redhead shifted from one foot to the other nervously and then began telling them about the conversation she had with the sheriff after lunch. When she finished telling Regina the brunette just stared at her for a few seconds and then left the office to find David waiting for her at the front door.

"It was not your fault, my dear." Maleficent approached the redhead and stroked her face gently. "We'll find her." The witch kissed Zelena's lips softly and went where the others were.

(...)

Emma groaned, feeling her whole body aching. Her ankles seemed tied and her wrists as well.  _'What the hell?'_  She thought as she tried to move discreetly trying to assess the situation. The last time something like this had happened to her, the curse hadn't yet been broken. Jefferson tricked her into getting in his home and then drugged her and tied her up.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness of the place. She knew she needed to focus and use her senses to assess where she was and how bad it was. The last thing she remembered was the patrol car sliding down the highway and crashing into a tree after she lost control of the steering wheel. That could have happened because of the snow or someone could have planted a trap on the road, but who would do it and why? She could feel her head throbbing at the back of her neck and she knew the pain that would spread would be unbearable later.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to focus her senses to try to find out where she was. She knew it was on a mattress and though it wasn't soft like Regina's or hers, but it still was a mattress. It was very cold, which probably meant that the place she was in had no heating. She could see that there were wooden windows that were covered with curtains torn at some points.  _'At least I have my clothes on;_   _which means that whoever took me didn't do anything to me._   _At least not yet.'_  Emma tried to concentrate and use her magic to call for Regina like she had taught her a few weeks ago, but nothing happened. She tried again and nothing. Not even the tingle she felt whenever she conjured up her magic appear. She felt nothing but a void, an emptiness where she should feel the warmth of her magic and this could only mean one thing. Someone had put that damn bracelet on her. "Shit."

"Aye, Swan."

She heard a voice somewhere in the room and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Have you missed me, luv?" Killian's voice sent a shiver down her spine. "I do not think so, after all you've been spending a lot of time with Evil Queen now that she's got what's  _mine._ " Hook spat, hatred getting the better of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I  _do not belong to you?_  " Emma growled. "Regina never  _took_  me from you because I was never yours. My heart never belonged to you." Emma said looking at the man, who was now staring at her with hate in his eyes. His blue eyes were dark and icy as the Arctic glacial ocean.

(...)

Regina and Maleficent headed for the most isolated part of the town while Lilith and David went to places where Emma would usually be if she wanted to be alone.

As they turned onto a street that led to a further part of the town; near the forest, Regina gasped. The patrol car was at the side of the road, it had clearly hit the tree. Even before Maleficent could stop the car Regina was already out and running towards the police car. Her heart pounded desperately as she reached the car and saw that it was empty. The driver's door was open and there was no sign of Emma in the car. The brunette screamed in frustration in the darkness and as she was about to let her magic consume her she felt Maleficent's arms around her.

"We're going to find her, Regina." The blonde whispered against her hair. "But I need you to stay focused. You cannot let your fear and your magic overtake you. I need you focused to find your girlfriend."

"She's somewhere out there and without access to her magic, Maleficent. I was praying that it was just an accident because I could handle it, no matter how bad it was, but it's very clear that someone took her. I cannot deal with the thought of someone hurting Emma."

"My dear, we'll get to her before the worst happens, but I need you to stay calm."

(...)

Henry didn't know how long it had been since his mother and grandfather had gone after Emma, but staying home with his arms crossed and without news was driving him crazy. Suddenly he remembered when Emma taught him how to track phones after the queens of darkness had returned and she had to do it with Regina. She'd installed an app on his cell phone and Regina's cell phone if they needed it one day, and that had also worked when Henry ran away with Violet to New York. The app she had used to track him and Regina when they were missing should serve to track her down as well.

He picked up his cell phone and located the app and immediately clicked on Emma's phone icon praying it worked and that her cell phone had enough battery so he could locate it.

It wasn't long before the map interface appeared on his screen, and in seconds Emma's cell phone icon flashed on the screen indicating an isolated spot in the Storybrooke forest.

"Auntie Z, I need your cell phone." Henry said frantically. "I know where my mom is."

The redhead widened her eyes and handed the device to him and the next moment he was talking to Regina and giving her the coordinates. As soon as he hung up on her he called David to warn him too.

"We'd better prepare everything for them when they get in. We don't know what happened to Emma or what she's going to need so we better watch out." Zelena stood up and looked around. "I'm going to prepare tea and a light meal for your mother, go and prepare the fireplace, because if she has stayed all this time in the cold she will need to warm up."

"She doesn't like tea. She prefers hot cocoa."

"She can have hot cocoa later. First she'll need the tea I'm going to make." Zelena said firmly and Henry knew it wasn't just tea. When the redhead disappeared into the kitchen he ran to light the fireplace and then ran up to his room to get pillows and blankets.

(...)

"I said the night before our wedding you would not get rid of me, Swan." The smile that spread on Hook's lips sent a shiver down Emma's spine. "The only way to get rid of me and stay with the Evil Queen is by killing me, but I think we're past this stage, right, luv?"

"I would not be so sure of that, pirate." The voice that echoed along with the sound of the exploding door made Emma's body vibrate in relief.

Hook turned slowly to face the figure in the doorway and his eyes turned even more deadly.

Regina's eyes moved from the pirate to Emma on the bed and the moment their eyes met, she felt a fury taking a hold of her as it hadn't ~~been~~ for a long time. She could see that despite the brave face, Emma was terrified, but she was doing her best to hide it.

Regina seethed with rage. Her blood boiled as she took a step towards the pirate who was standing before her, stomach coiled tense with absolute fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Emma?" Regina stepped forward towards the man.

"Making sure she knows she cannot get rid of me, I'm her husband! She belongs to me!"

Regina lifted her arm and sent Hook flying across the room. He hit his back against the opposite wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her magic was bubbling on the surface and her body vibrated with all the power begging to be released. Her fingers tingled with the surge of magic that escaped at her tips and when Killian grunted and tried to get up again the brunette lifted her arm and held him in the air. Her eyes shone with a purple tone, but this time there was something deadly in Regina's eyes and it sent a wave of arousal through Emma's body. She had never seen the brunette use her magic that way. She had never seen Regina's eyes shine so dangerously before, and despite the whole situation Emma couldn't shake the thought of how sexy that was.

"Since the only way Emma can get rid of you, worm, is by killing you, I'm going to do everyone a favor." Regina snarled. She lifted her other arm and sent a shock wave through the pirate's body.

"Is this vengeance for when I gave you to Greg so he could torture you, Your Majesty?" Hook hissed through his teeth as a second shock wave passed through his body and a scream of pain echoed through the room.

Maleficent was at Emma's side untying her ankles and wrists and looking at possible injuries. She could feel the blonde's agitation, but forced her to stand still so she could check if she and the baby were all right and her eyes rested on the bracelet on Emma's left wrist. "Regina."

"Not now, Maleficent."

"Regina." The blonde called again and her tone made the brunette turn to them without releasing Hook. "We have a problem."

"What happened? Are Emma and our daughter well?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Your Majesty, but this child is not yours. It does not matter how much you want to take all of Emma's children for you." Hook teased between one ragged breath and another.

"Maleficent, what's wrong?" She asked ignoring the pirate's provocation.

"Emma and your daughter are fine." The sorceress assured her. "But I think you recognize this?!" She lifted Emma's left wrist gently.

"That's why I felt like something was stopping Emma's magic from summoning mine." Regina hissed. Her eyes shining brightly as she turned to the pirate again. "You're going to take it off of Emma's wrist before I end your worthless life."

"I will not take anything off of her until Emma comes home with me. I'm her husband."

"Okay then. We'll do it my way."

"Regina, stop!"

The sound of Emma's voice made her stop for a second. She made a movement with her hand, but before she could finish Emma's hand was holding hers gently.

"I know you're angry, baby, but he's not worth it." Emma whispered. "Look at me, Gina, please."

Reluctantly the brunette turned her face to look at the blonde, but her other arm remained raised, holding Hook in the air.

"Drop him and we'll use his hook to remove the bracelet and then we'll take care of him together." She caressed the brunette's face softly. Her eyes never leaving hers. "Maleficent was right that day. I can't let you dirty your hands or your heart with someone like Killian." Emma kissed her lips softly, just for a second, then stepped back to look into the brunette's purple eyes once more. "I know you're terrified of what might have happened to me or to our daughter, but that all served to show me something."

With Emma so close to her, Regina could see that her lips were a shade of blue and although she was wearing a heavy coat, Regina noticed that she was trembling.

"I love you, Regina." Emma continued, seeing that the brunette said nothing. "I love you like I've never loved anyone before and I was afraid to admit it out loud because I've never been good at relationships, everyone who came into my life eventually ran away one day, everyone left me sooner or later and I couldn't lose you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what I really felt, but-"

Emma's words were interrupted by Regina's soft lips pressed against hers.

Regina felt her heart pounding in her chest and the adrenaline rushing through her body was now a totally different one. Her breath caught in her throat with Emma's first words and she needed to know it was real. She needed to make sure it wasn't a trick of her mind.

Emma groaned against the brunette's lips, flinging herself into her arms as she finally released the pirate. Her hands tightened on Regina's hips holding her in place as the brunette buried her face in her neck.

"I should have started looking for you sooner, Emma." Regina choked out, her voice breaking as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was so afraid, Emma. Fear of losing you or our daughter."

"You're not going to lose us baby. We're right here." Emma pressed her lips to Regina's ear as she whispered. "I needed to stay a bit alone after the conversation I had with Zelena and then I decided to patrol around the town. The last thing I remember is the patrol car skidding on the track and me losing control of the steering wheel before hitting the tree. "

"Zelena." Regina hissed.

"No, Gina." Emma pulled away just enough to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "It wasn't her fault. She just wants to see us together and she's right about what she said. We haven't talked about the future of our relationship or what we are going to do after our daughter is born. I don't want her to spend even one day away from her mother."

While the two were lost in each other Maleficent had taken the pirate out with her magic and kept him there until Lilith and David arrived. As soon as the two approached them, the brunette punched Killian's face. "This is so you learn never to lay a hand on my friend ever again."

"Killian?" The shock and disappointment were evident in David's voice. He shook his head and took the cuffs from his belt and then looked at the man for a few seconds realizing that he couldn't handcuff him in the conventional manner. "Maleficent can you do something to keep him uh- handcuffed?"

"That will not be a problem." The sorceress nodded and waved her hand, directing her magic only to the pirate's arms so he would be restrained. She then removed his hook and entered the house again. "I hate to disturb the moment, but maybe Emma wants to get that bracelet off her wrist?" When the blonde nodded Maleficent approached and carefully placed the tip of the hook in the space between the leather and Emma's skin to remove the bracelet.

After they had removed the bracelet from Emma's wrist they drove to the harbor and David dragged Killian into his ship. Maleficent waved her hand and the pirate fell asleep on the deck and they returned to dry land. Once Hook and his crew were asleep on the ship; Maleficent, Regina and Emma concentrated to open a portal and send him to some realm where he couldn't hurt anyone.

As soon as the ship disappeared into the waters of Storybrooke the three concentrated once again and casted a protective barrier around the town preventing Hook or his crew from entering again. In any way. Maleficent had discovered the spell many years ago in one of her old books when she still lived in Moors and mentioned it to Emma and Regina when they suggested raising the barrier of protection around the town. The residents wouldn't be happy with the decision and with this spell everyone could come and go freely, but the pirate and his crew would never enter Storybrooke again.

When the spell was finally concluded they returned to the mansion and after ensuring once again that Emma was well David said goodbye to everyone and returned home.

When the four women entered the mansion, Henry ran and hugged Emma tightly. He led her to the couch and the next moment Zelena appeared in the living room with a tray with five mugs. She set it down on the coffee table and took one offering it to Emma.

"What is it?" Emma wrinkled her nose at the scent. The heat of the liquid spreading over her hands as she held the mug.

"Just drink, Savior." Zelena rolled her eyes. "It will make you feel better and warm you up."

Emma looked at her suspiciously and with an arched eyebrow, but when she saw Maleficent and Lilith reaching for their mugs, she finally gave in. Although Regina's car had been warm all the way back, thanks to Maleficent, it hadn't been enough to take the cold out of Emma's body. She finally took a long sip and hummed her approval to the taste. "It's a lot better than it looks."

"Drink it all." Regina ordered and exchanged a brief glance with her sister. "Thank you for thinking fast and preparing everything we could need."

"It was the least I could do." Zelena murmured. "Emma, sorry. When I said those things, I didn't mean to upset you. I just-"

"It's okay, Zelena." Emma interrupted her. "It turned out that Killian had planted a trap for the car at one of the outlying parts of the town and covered it with snow. I didn't see it and when I passed with the car tire over the spikes the tire stuck and I lost control of the car because of the ice on the road. "

"I'm going to end this pirate!" Zelena said through gritted teeth.

"Do not worry, my dear, he will never approach anyone in this town again." Maleficent said before she could see the slip in her treatment with Zelena and received curious looks from Regina and Emma. Henry grinned and looked at his moms playfully measuring their reactions.

"Are you guys together?" Regina asked, alternating her look between her sister and the sorceress.

"I thought you couldn't stand Zelena." Emma said, but an amused smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, where did I see this story before?" Henry sneered.

(...)

After Maleficent and Lilith left, Regina and Emma tuck Henry in his bed and then went to the brunette's room. Despite the time that had passed by the fireplace and beneath the blankets that Henry had taken down Emma still felt cold so Regina decided to prepare a bath for her.

Emma was lying on Regina's bed under the covers and watching a video on her cell phone when the brunette left the bathroom and walked slowly towards the bed.

"Emma, darling." The brunette sat on the edge of the bed and watched her girlfriend for a moment. "What about a hot bath after the day you had?"

"Are you inviting me to take a bath with you?" Emma lifted her head and smiled at the brunette. "Am I stinking?" She lifted her arm and sniffed her armpit. "It's not that bad."

Regina's laughter filled the room and Emma caught herself looking at her like a teenage girl staring at her crush. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her. Emma would never get tired of looking at Regina and taking in all her details. She noticed that some lines were beginning to appear at the corner of her eyes, but the gleam in her eyes recently was something that made Emma's heart beat faster and she also loved the way Regina smiled more and laughed more. The sound of her laughter was like music to her ears and she loved every second of it.

"No, Emma." Regina tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're not stinking, but you've been in the cold for a long time and I do not want to risk your health or our daughter's."

"I'm no longer feeling cold, but if a hot bath will leave you more at peace then I think it best not to leave you waiting." Emma winked and stood up, dropping her cell phone on the bed and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She knew that Regina's eyes were following her every move and she smiled without looking at the brunette. When she finished opening the buttons she slid the shirt out of her arms slowly, standing only into her bra and jeans. The pregnant belly she was beginning to show now that she was approaching six months of pregnancy was still smaller than Emma expected, but both, Dr. Addison and Maleficent assured her that everything was fine with her and the baby. She felt Regina's eyes on her body and before she could unbutton her pants the brunette's hands were on hers stopping her movements. Gently Regina put Emma's hands out of the way and moved closer to her. Emma was standing by the bed and suddenly feeling very aware of her condition, but the curiosity in seeing what the brunette would do got the best of her and she just waited. Regina slid one hand gently over Emma's belly reaching her hips while the other remained on her belly. Regina leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her belly. Instinctively Emma brought her hand to the brunette's hair and her fingers tangled in her girlfriend's soft hair. Regina looked up and Emma's heart skipped several beats with all the love in her eyes.

"I love you, Emma Swan." Regina's voice was husky as she spoke. Her watery eyes and a soft smile spread across her lips. "You and our children are everything I have ever dreamed of and more than I thought I could ever have. I am so sorry for what happened today, I am sorry for not having arrived before and even more for not being able to do anything to prevent it. I was so afraid of losing you today. When I saw the empty patrol car I felt as if the world had been taken from me."

"We're not going anywhere, Regina." Emma said softly. She wanted to say more but didn't trust her voice to speak without breaking into a mess of sobs and tears so she took Regina's hands gently and lifted her up. Emma realized that there was a slight difference in their height, but that this was what made their bodies mold perfectly. She placed Regina's face in her hands and stroked it gently, bringing her closer until their lips touched and she took the mayor in a slow and intense kiss hoping it would convey everything she couldn't say at the moment. "I think we'd better enjoy that bath you mentioned before the water gets cold." Emma gasped as they finally pulled apart.

"Are you sure you want me to go in there with you?"

"Yes." Emma smiled and leaned forward, placing another kiss on her girlfriend's lips and then pulling her with her as they made their way to the bathroom.

As soon as they entered, Emma immediately recognized Regina's scent. The soft smell of cocoa, almond, coffee, tonka, tuberose, and jasmine invaded Emma's senses and she caught herself with her eyes closed and inhaled deeply. She would never get tired of Regina's scent.

Without a word, Emma took the brunette in her arms and pulled her in for a kiss as her hands searched for the buttons of Regina's silk shirt and unbuttoned them in a hurry. Regina found the button of Emma's pants and opened it, impatiently pulling the tight jeans off of her body. They knew that with a simple wave of their hands they could get rid of all the pieces of clothing, but they wanted to savor that moment even if it meant torturous seconds of fighting with clothes that wouldn't come off easily.

Emma's pupils dilated as her eyes finally settled on the brunette before her. Regina was just in black silk panties matching her bra that perfectly shaped her breasts. Emma swallowed hard and let her eyes wander over the brunette's body as if it were the first time she had seen her. "You are stunning." Emma whispered.

There was so much reverence and love in Emma's voice that Regina felt her heart pounding. She wanted to take the blonde in her arms and make her shout her name one more time, but she was holding on with all her strength to let Emma take her time.

Emma slowly leaned forward and took Regina's lips in a sensual and torturously slow kiss as her hands slid down the brunette's skin almost reverently. Emma's lips slid slowly over Regina's jaw and neck.

Regina whimpered lowly as Emma's hot tongue touched her skin and her eyes closed against her will. Emma slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders slowly and her lips slid there. Regina struggled to open her eyes, and when she did, she noticed they were in front of the mirror. She watched every gesture of Emma through hooded eyes. Her mind was slowly swimming in lust with every kiss Emma peppered on her exposed skin. She moaned as Emma's lips made contact with the exposed flesh of her breast and whimpered impatiently as the blonde began to slide her tongue on her skin without reaching her goal. Her nipples hardened beneath Emma's tortuous touches and a louder moan escaped her mouth when Emma's lips finally made contact with her sensitive nipple. Emma leaned forward and traced the tip of her tongue over the dark peak in front of her, smiling inwardly as Regina's hips jerked in response. She wrapped her lips around it, pulling as much of the sensitive flesh as she could into her mouth. She sucked lightly, flicking her tongue against the tip and fully appreciating the groans from above. "So impatient, Madam Mayor." Emma teased, pulling away just enough and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"Emma." Regina's voice sounded like a plea and she knew that if the blonde didn't touch her soon she would combust.

Regina moaned as Emma's fingers slid down the waistband of her panties rubbing against her clit. Her eyes locked with the blonde's as she gently pressed her fingers against her clit. Regina's hips jerked for more contact and she groaned loudly as Emma's fingers slid to her entrance.

"God, you're soaked." Emma whispered transfixed. Her eyes never leaving Regina's eyes. She wanted to see every reaction she was causing. She needed to know that Regina was enjoying it. That she was making the brunette feel good. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. Aphrodite loses easy for you." Emma slid a finger into Regina's tight entrance and smiled inwardly as her hips jerked in response. "Or maybe you're an incarnation of Aphrodite. I'm still not sure."

"Emma, as much as I appreciate your compliments and comparisons to Aphrodite, I'd appreciate it if you shut up and fuck me before I combust."

"Oh, God." Emma moaned. "Say it again."

"What?" Regina looked up at the blonde for a moment and then her words settled and she smiled lasciviously. "Fuck me like you mean it, Emma." Regina leaned forward and said slowly. Her eyes trained on the blonde's face.

Emma's brain short circuited before Regina even finished the sentence. Taken by a new confidence and need she slid another finger in the brunette's tight entrance. Her fingers sliding in and out of Regina's pussy as she felt her own fluids soaking her boy short. She pushed her fingers into the brunette's hot pussy, feeling her tight channel gripping her slim fingers as she fucked her slowly.

"Emma," Regina whimpered, her hips jerking against the blonde's hand. She was close.

Emma's other hand circled Regina's waist, steadying her, and their mouths met in an urgent kiss, making Emma swallow the brunette's groans.

Regina purred, running her fingers through Emma's long hair. She shifted her hips, fucking herself on Emma's finger. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed penetration without even a hint of pain or discomfort. Only Emma had been able to provide such an experience, even when they were having rough sex. The care that was evident in Emma's eyes and the way she touched her only increased Regina's pleasure and the love she felt for this woman.

"Emma," Regina moaned, pulling away from the blonde just enough to look at her. She was close and she needed to see her lover's face as she came. She wanted to look into the emerald eyes she loved so much as Emma made her come. Her eyes flickered quick to the mirror behind them and Regina moaned with the image she saw reflected in the glass. Never in her life did she think she would find it sexy to be fucked in the middle of her bathroom as she leaned awkwardly on the sink and her hips moving desperately in search of her release.

"Need to taste you." Emma murmured before slowly removing her fingers from Regina's pussy and lifting her quickly, seating her on the sink and praying that it wouldn't break.

"Emma, what are you doing-" The words died in Regina's throat as she felt Emma's mouth pressed against her clit. The blonde traced the tip of her tongue along Regina's clit, smiling as the brunette's hand caught in her hair pressing against her pussy. "Yes!"

Emma placed the erect button in her mouth, sucking it lightly and whipping it with her tongue.

"Oh, fuck! Yes." Regina cried out. Her hips bucking wildly as Emma's hands rested above her ass to stabilize her and help her move. "Don't stop, Emma, don't stop!"

She sucked harder, and Regina cried out as her nails sank into Emma's shoulder.

"Emma, I need you inside."

Emma happily obeyed, sliding two fingers gently into her lover. She knew Regina was close and that her pussy was sensitive because of all the attention she was getting. Emma moved her fingers slowly as her eyes locked with the brunette's above her for any sign of discomfort. When the tightness in Emma's hair increased and Regina's hips began to move desperately against her, the blonde finally increased the speed of her fingers to match Regina's hips.

"Emma, harder." The brunette panted. "Faster, darling."

"As you wish, my Queen. " The title was said with such reverence and love that Regina felt her heart skip a few beats and with a loud cry the brunette was coming in Emma's mouth and on her fingers.

Slowly the blonde slid her fingers out of Regina's pussy, immediately feeling the loss of her muscles tightening on her fingers, but she didn't have time to think about it because the next moment Regina was pulling her up and pressing her lips to Emma's in an urgent kiss, moaning at her taste in her lover's mouth.

Regina smiled in the crack of Emma's neck as her breathing finally calmed down. "I do not trust my legs after this incredible orgasm you gave me."

Emma smiled and put her arms under Regina's legs and back and lifted her from the sink, walking with her in her arms the short distance to the tub. The water was still warm and Emma stepped in carefully so they wouldn't fall and slowly lowered Regina into the water, joining her the next moment.

The brunette leaned back in the tub and signaled with her finger for Emma to lay back against her and the blonde happily obeyed. The sound that escaped her lips was something between a moan and a sigh and Emma closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of Regina's bare body against hers in the warm water.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina woke the next morning with Emma's arm around her waist and a murmur from the blonde's lips. Carefully she turned in Emma's arms and arched her eyebrow at her girlfriend's expression. She didn't look upset, in fact she seemed to be enjoying, and very much, the dream she was having.

Emma moved and a whimper escaped her lips. Regina felt her heart racing and the tension growing in the pit of her stomach. Regina's leg was between Emma's and when her hip rocked against her leg another whimper fell from her lips making the brunette's core throb and she allowed herself to watch the woman pressed against her. They had gone to bed after a long shower and after making love for hours in the morning, and they ended up falling asleep naked. Emma's nipples were incredibly hard and Regina knew it had nothing to do with the room temperature. As her eyes drifted lower she felt her mouth watering at the sign of the trimmed curls between Emma's leg. They gleamed at the evidence of Emma's arousal, and Regina licked her lips, wanting nothing more than covering the area with her mouth. Memories of last night immediately returned to Regina's mind and the brunette tightened her legs, forgetting Emma's leg between hers.

"Yes, Queenie." Emma moaned.

Regina's attention shifted to Emma's face again.  _Queenie?_  Regina raised an eyebrow at her nickname. The noises Emma was making, along with Regina's memories from last night, increased the already copious amount of wetness between her thighs.

"Yes, baby, right there." Emma whimpered, her hips moving against Regina's thigh, spreading her moisture there.

Regina moaned softly, unable to bear watching the way Emma's chest rose and fell, her hardened nipples begging to be sucked and her wet pussy grinding against her thigh anymore. She needed to wake Emma up and she needed to do it now.

"Emma, darling." Regina whispered, laying a soft kiss on her girlfriend's bare shoulder. "Wake up."

She placed a soft kiss in the crack of her neck and then on her jaw, biting lightly. Emma stirred, blinking slowly. A moan of disapproval escaped her lips for being taken from her wonderful dream. This didn't last for 30 seconds because she soon realized that Regina was licking her nipple gently, her body pressed against her side.

"Good morning, darling." Regina whispered, her eyes meeting Emma's, her mouth hovering over her hardened, wet nipple.

"I can definitely get used to waking up like this every day." Emma's sleepy voice soon turned into an aroused one. Her hand rested gently on the back of Regina's neck and locked into her hair.

"You were dreaming, and I believe it was a pleasant dream, but I have the impression that it can be better with you awake."

"Oh?" Emma's eyes focused on the woman in front of her as her brain could only focus on the delicate tongue licking her nipple absently.

"Do you mind sharing your dream? Maybe we can make it come true." Regina raised her eyebrow and gave the blonde's nipple a slight bite.

"I- uh- I don't know if you're going to enjoy listening." Emma grunted as Regina's mouth was on her nipple again.

Regina felt her heart pound and a wave of insecurity swept over her. The only reason she might not like the dream was if Emma had been dreaming of someone else.

Emma immediately noticed the change in Regina's eyes and placed her face in her hands. "It's not what you're thinking, I wasn't dreaming about someone else, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Regina had stopped her ministrations and her body was rigid against Emma's.

"I was dreaming of someone else, but that person was still you." Emma sighed angrily at her inability to express easily who she was dreaming about. She knew that despite everything Regina still had trouble accepting the Queen as part of her and didn't want to upset her girlfriend the first thing in the morning when she told her about her dream with the Queen, but she knew that if she didn't, things would go wrong between them and that was the last thing Emma wanted. "I was dreaming about the Queen." Emma murmured. "I mean, it was you, but in Queen's time or something, or at least you were wearing one of those Queen's outfits." Emma bit her lip apprehensively.

"You-do you dream about the Evil Queen?" Regina's voice was barely a whisper and Emma could feel the vulnerability in her voice.

"I dream about the Queen, yes." Emma smiled gently and cupped Regina's cheek. "She's part of who you are, I've always admired you completely, Regina. I thought I'd made it clear that I love every part, every version of you."

"The  _Queen_  has done horrible things, Emma. There is no one who can love her."

"The Queen did what she did because she was hurt. You were hurt and there was no one to turn to besides that Imp Rumplestiltskin and, don't get me wrong, but your mother wasn't the best at that time either. If I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing." Emma leaned forward kissing her girlfriend's lips softly. "When I became the Dark One the only reason I didn't give myself completely to the darkness was because I had you, our son and my parents fighting for me. If I had become the Dark One under other circumstances I probably would have been worse than the Evil Queen and Rumple together."

"I do not see how that could be possible." Regina murmured. "You are the light, the product of true love, Emma."

" Have you ever forgotten who's heart the monster was? Did you forget what my parents did to make sure I didn't have a drop of darkness in me and how it didn't work?" Emma's words were soft despite the seriousness of the subject. "If I had become the Dark One after your curse was broken, for example, I would have been a nightmare for all of you. I had, I still have," Emma corrected herself with a sigh. "A lot of abandonment issues and a lot of anger inside of me because of everything that happened to me, but at no time did I blame you for the decision my parents made. They always said that heroes find a third way, but they never fulfilled that much. They took Lilith from Maleficent and filled her with darkness.  _They_  ruined her life. They sent me alone in that damn wardrobe and they just prayed that one day I would find them and break the curse!" The laughter that escaped Emma's mouth was humorless.

Regina could see she was fighting back tears. That was definitely not what she had in mind when she woke her girlfriend this morning, but she knew they both needed that conversation, so she repositioned herself on the bed, keeping her body pressed against Emma's knowing that they both needed that contact. She propped herself up on one elbow to look at the blonde as she spoke and her other arm was securely wrapped around her waist.

"What did they think would happen to me? An infant in a strange world cared for by another child, left to their own luck." Emma took a deep breath before continuing. "All the shit that happened to me is their fault, they could have kept me with them and found another way to break your curse. Even Geppetto isn't all good, you know he lied to my mother saying that only one could be transported to the other realm so that he could save Pinocchio? I understand what he did, but it doesn't mean that it makes me less hurt when I think about it. All of the people who contributed to my life be the shit that It was, you were the one least to blame."

Regina felt the hate bubbling inside her at the things Emma was telling her. If it hadn't been for Geppetto, Emma wouldn't have grown up without her mother and wouldn't have been through so many nightmares. She wanted to grab the man by the throat and squeeze until he couldn't breathe.

"Gina," Emma called softly at the turbulence in her girlfriend's eyes. They were getting a lighter shade of purple, and Emma knew that meant that Regina's anger was moving with her magic. "Look at me, baby, stay with me, get out of your head." Emma caressed her face softly. "I know what's going on inside, but no, it's been a long time, what had to happen has already happened in some way or another, and it brought me to you. It gave us our children. For many years I wished things had happened differently in my life, but if it had been different maybe we wouldn't be here now. Maybe we wouldn't have Henry or our daughter. As bad as things have been in our past I wouldn't change anything because I don't know if it would bring us together again and I'd rather have to work out all my issues and yours too than live a life in which you, Henry or our daughter don't exist." Emma pulled Regina closer gently and her lips pressed against hers, gently first and then more urgently. Tongues and teeth and a need to prove her love. "I love you, Regina, every part of you, never think otherwise, I should never have agreed with the idea of you separating from the Queen."

"When she appeared here in Storybrooke I was afraid of what she could do to you." Regina confessed as they finally pulled apart. "I was afraid that she would hurt you or that she would try to seduce you or-"

"I wouldn't have resisted if she had tried to seduce me." Emma smirked. "I was even a bit disappointed that she didn't try."

Regina raised her eyebrows and didn't know whether to look at the blonde in disbelief at what she had just heard or let the new wave of arousal that was approaching take care of her. Before she could decide, however, Emma spoke again.

"You know..." The blonde bit her lip and the shine in her eyes said she was thinking of something that would set them on fire. "When I fell into Zelena's time portal and went into the past, Hook and I ended up at a ball in King Midas' Castle to repair the damage I had done-"

"What did you do?" Regina asked in a whisper, fearing for the answer. She remembered that Emma had fallen in her sister's portal, but they had never talked about what happened while she was in the past and Regina never bothered to take Henry's book and look at that particular change. "Emma..."

"I kinda stopped my parents from meeting and then I had to fix it." Emma responded by biting her lip. "But you're missing the point here." She whined and Regina laughed, nodding for her to continue. "It turns out that while we were at the ball you appeared, I mean, the Queen appeared and damn! Those outfits look good on you." When Regina said nothing and just continued looking at Emma with an arched eyebrow the blonde swallowed hard and continued. "You came and I remember feeling my heart beating fast and it had nothing to do with the adrenaline of correcting my mistake. Hook and I ended up having to leave the ball room to make sure my parents met each other, but when my mom finally managed to get away she ended up letting the ring fall so I picked it up and the plan was to run out and give the ring to her, but when I came back into the hall one of her guards saw me and said that I had helped Snow White escape. You can imagine that the Queen didn't like hearing that much." Emma rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "When she stopped in front of me I could feel her eyes burning through me, looking at me as if I was the best dessert she had ever laid eyes upon and then I called her Regina."

"Oh, she must have liked it even less." Regina laughed.

"Actually..." Emma bit her lip hard as a new surge of arousal swept through her body. "She said,  _'That's a bit informal, wouldn't you say? Show some respect, it's Your Majesty.'_  Emma said trying to imitate Regina's voice. "As if that weren't enough she came even closer as the guards held me and said," Emma licked her lower lip slowly, closing her eyes for a second before continuing.  _'Snow White may have left the party early, but I suspect our night just begun_. _'_

"She said that?" Regina raised her eyebrows and a predatory smile played on her lips now. She could feel the evidence of her girlfriend's arousal against her thigh and she felt it when a new wave of arousal poured along her skin. She sneaked her hand between their bodies and her fingers scraped against the blonde's sensitive clitoris. "And what happened after that? I suppose I made you my prisoner since my guards were holding you."

"You sent your guards to take me to the carriage and we went to your castle," Emma swallowed, her eyes closing and her hips moving against Regina's hand begging silently for more contact. "When we got there your guards took me to your uh-room or whatever it's called in the Enchanted Forest, and I confess I was disappointed when you just said that you knew I wasn't a princess and sent me to your dungeon."

"And what did you think would happen, Emma?" Regina slid a finger down the blonde's hot, wet lips slowly.

"With the way the Queen looked at me at the ball and then in the bedroom I was ready to do whatever she wanted."

"So, you were attracted to me back then?" Regina raised an eyebrow, searching Emma's eyes.

"I guess so." Emma whimpered, Regina's finger resting against her inner lips. "I always had mixed feelings about you, but I couldn't admit it because of my fears, anyway I really don't want to get into that conversation right now. I would rather we continue what we were doing."

"And what exactly were we doing, darling?" Regina slid a finger into Emma's tight opening slowly.

"Oh, God, Regina." Emma cried out. "Just fuck me."

"Oh, darling." The brunette moved her finger from the warm, tight channel. "Since you want a moment with your Queen so much you have to do the dirty work. You see... your Queen will not simply take orders from a simple princess, no." Regina licked her lips slowly and the shine in her gaze alone could make Emma come. "You'll learn the meaning of queening the Queen."

Before Emma could register what was happening Regina reversed their positions, bringing Emma up to her. They both groaned when the blonde's soaked pussy came in contact with Regina's stomach and their eyes locked again.

Regina stroked Emma's thighs that were on either side of her body until her hands rested on her hips. "You're so beautiful, Emma Swan." Regina slid her hands down Emma's sides, gently stroking her skin. The fire the blonde had seen seconds ago in Regina's eyes was still there, but now there was also a reverence in her eyes. And love. So much love that Emma thought her heart would explode. Regina gently slid her hand down the blonde's belly with a reverent look and then her hands finally found the woman's breasts above her, pinching and gently pulling on her stiff, sensitive nipples. She knew that because of the pregnancy Emma's breasts were extremely sensitive and that only with her attention to that part of her body she could bring the blonde to orgasm more than once. "I love you, Emma." Regina whispered and with an impulse rose from the mattress and pressed her lips to the blonde's. "Now, my princess, be a good girl and obey your Queen." Regina purred as they finally pulled apart. Without waiting for an answer from Emma she lay down again and nudged the blonde to move until her cunt was over her face. "Hold on to the headboard. You're going to fuck yourself on my tongue." Regina ordered.

A shiver ran down Emma's spine and she felt a new wave of wetness flood down her thighs. Emma tried to be careful and not sit on her girlfriend's face with all her weight, but Regina didn't seem to care. She put her hands on the blonde's thighs, pulling her down.

Regina moaned at the first contact. Emma's taste invading her senses and that alone could make her come, but she wanted more. She wanted to hear Emma screaming her name as she came in her mouth.

Regina's mouth wrapped around Emma's clit and every thought fled from her mind. Emma cried out when her clit was sucked into the hot cave that was Regina's mouth, a wet tongue attacking her next.

Soon Regina's face was covered with the blonde's essence and Emma was moaning loudly. Her hips moved almost as if she had no control over her body.

"Gods Regina, don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Emma demanded, pushing her hips back and forth over her talented mouth. She gripped the head of the bed tightly with one hand while the other dropped to hold Regina's head in place.

Regina moaned deeply and the vibrations vibrated deliciously in her pussy. The brunette wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, and Emma was moaning too, riding Regina's mouth with abandon. Regina was sucking and lashing her tongue, and the blonde was fucking her face, giving little panting sighs. She was already so close.

"Oh my God." Emma panted. "So good, baby. Your mouth feels so good on my pussy."

She opened her mouth wider, sucking as much of the blonde's tender flesh as she could. Emma cried out and her hips jerked, Regina's hands flew up to her hips and held her tight. The last thing she wanted was to risk Emma's safety. Regina began to move her head from side to side as her tongue painted tight circles against Emma's clit, enjoying the curses and encouragement coming from above. She grinned, slowly letting the bud slide out of her mouth as she moved down and slipped her tongue inside of Emma's slick entrance. They both moaned as the tongue parted the overheated flesh and made contact with an abundance of wetness. Regina eagerly lapped it up, swallowing as much of the liquid heat as she could.

"Regina, wait." Emma panted. "I want to try something." The blonde took a long breath and her eyes met the brunette's beneath her and she looked at her curiously, but she had stopped her ministrations to hear what Emma wanted.

Without saying anything the blonde moved her leg out of position for a moment to return, but this time exposing her ass to the brunette.

"Emma, what are you doing-" The words died in Regina's throat as the blonde's tongue made contact with her clit, her hips flying off the bed with the feeling of Emma's hot, wet tongue licking her clit.

"Fuck." Regina cried out and Emma almost  ~~and~~ stopped what she was doing at the sound of the curse falling from the brunette's lips. Almost. Listening to Regina cursing during sex was unbelievably hot and Emma would never get tired of it.

Emma licked, sucked, swirled her tongue, fully enjoying the incredibly intimate sensation of having the evidence of Regina's excitement in her mouth. Her tongue was flooded with Regina's unique taste and Emma loved it. She parted Regina's thighs even more and licked more firmly, making the brunette tremble and curse between words of encouragement. She realized Regina was close, so she doubled her efforts.

Coming out of what looked like a trance Regina finally remembered that Emma was above her with her delicious, soaked cunt hovering over her mouth so she wrapped her lips around the blonde's clit.

"Gonna cum, baby." Emma cried out. "Your fingers, inside. Fill me, my Queen."

Regina happily obeyed, thrusting two fingers into Emma's tight channel.

She rode Regina's fingers as she plunged her own into her lover. They began to climb higher, moving towards a peak they had never experienced before. Emma instinctively sank into the intense pull, screaming and encouraging Regina to dig deeper. She pressed further into herself, her fingers matching the rhythm of Emma's hand when she gave as strong as she received. Her eyes widened as Emma called out her name, her eyelids heavy with desire.

Regina was grateful to have put the silence spell in their bedroom the night before, or at that moment Henry and Zelena, and probably the entire neighborhood would know what they were doing. It was no secret to anyone else in town she and Emma were together, but whenever she thought anyone could imagine anything with Emma she felt like squeezing the throat of anyone else. Regina didn't like to share. She had never been good at it. That was one of the reasons she feared the blonde when she came to town all those years ago.

The brunette was drawn from her thoughts as Emma's fingers curled inside her and her mouth closed hard against her clit. Emma was relentlessly pressing her fingers into her pussy as her tongue moved almost in a blur against her clit.

"Come for me, baby. Come on my mouth." Emma panted and went back to lick and suck the brunette's clit.

Regina screamed as a tsunami of pleasure took her, overwhelming her completely. Emma's eyes widened as Regina sobbed her name, screaming and thrashing beneath her.

A wave of pleasure ripped through Emma's body as she reached her climax seconds after Regina, her legs shaking and her breathing erratic, but this was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced.

Emma gently removed her fingers from the super-stimulated channel and thanked God silently when Regina administered the same care, and then she climbed off the brunette and the next moment Regina was pulling her next to her. A thin line of sweat covering their bodies, but all they wanted was the intimacy of that moment.

Regina put the blonde in her arms and Emma kissed her intensely, resting her forehead against the brunette's a few seconds later.

"That was..."

"Yes, darling."

"Next time I want you to use  _that_  spell." Emma asked with her eyes closed, feeling her cheeks turning a new shade of red.

"Oh." Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde who still had her eyes closed.

"I mean, if you want to, I don't want to assume that-"

"Emma, look at me." Regina stroked the blonde's cheek making her look at her. "I'll gladly fulfill all your wishes as long as there is clear communication between us. I will be more than happy to fulfill all your fantasies and desires, but I still cannot read minds so if you don't tell me about them I will not be able to satisfy them."

"Thanks." Emma smiled and then softly kissed the Regina's lips. "Thank you for understanding me, for being patient with me."

"Always, darling."

(...)

The weeks passed faster than Emma or Regina would like to admit, but at the same time it was something that left them in the clouds because that meant that the day they would be holding their daughter in their arms was ever closer.

After Regina having insisted a few times and long conversations with her girlfriend about how she couldn't hold grudges against her mother for the rest of her life just because she had suggested that Emma name their baby after her parents' the blonde finally went to the farm house where Snow and David were living and told her mother everything she's been keeping in the last few years.

After that day the coexistence between Emma and Snow began to improve gradually and Emma was happy to see that her mother was really trying. Even though she and Regina had come a long way, her mother still saw many things like a fairy tale and everything very black and white and honestly, that was what most annoyed the blonde. After their talk Snow went on to try to understand more about Emma, Regina and Henry's point of view and see that things weren't always unicorn stickers and rainbows and that not everyone had had the childhood she had with parents who loved her and did everything for her. Regina had been a great influence on how the two women's relationships had evolved, and that served only to prove how her own relationship with Snow has changed over the years.

Thanksgiving dinner turned out to be a success considering it was their first big moment as a family; a large and complicated family, with an even more complicated family tree that Emma and Henry had tried to stop deciphering many years ago.

Henry and Snow convinced everyone to celebrate Emma's birthday along with Thanksgiving dinner and Regina was even more nervous about it. Even though her relationship with the Charmings has changed over the years she still felt a bit on the edge because of her relationship with Emma. As much as things between them flowed naturally and the intensity of their relationship grew daily, there were still times when she cared about what Snow or Charming might think or say about it. There was still a part of her waiting for the day when one of them would say it was all the Evil Queen's plan to destroy their lives and take their daughter one more time. Regina knew this was ridiculous and completely absurd, but old habits die hard.

Zelena's and Maleficent's shop was gaining new customers every day, and they were really amazed at how many people were resorting to their  _potions and spells._  When people learned about their relationship, many looked at it with fear and thought it might be a plan for the Wicked Witch to destroy them, but over time people believed that neither Zelena or Maleficent meant harm for any of them and just like most, were just looking for their 'happily ever after.'

Lilith had started working with Emma as a sheriff's assistant after the Hook incident, and though Regina was never going to admit it out loud, it made her incredibly calm. She knew that Emma was extremely capable of defending herself, but she couldn't ignore the relief she felt for not being alone at the police station.

When Christmas came Emma and Regina found themselves in a real pile of nerves. Never in their lives did they have to worry about presents for other people. The only person Regina had ever bothered to gift her whole life in Storybrooke was Henry, and Emma hadn't had much experience of it either. Although everyone gets along and lives as a big family, Emma couldn't say that she knew what to give her mother, or Zelena, or Lilith or Maleficent, for example. Not to mention that every time she thought about the gift she would get Regina, she almost had a crisis. Not that she didn't know her girlfriend's tastes, but the fear of disappointing her, the fear that Regina might end up not liking her gift choices prevented her from buying anything. Emma was never good with these things and she had no good experiences to remember.

After Henry and Zelena had finally had enough for one day, they decided to take Emma and take her to buy Regina's gift and left it in Maleficent's house until Christmas.

Around Christmas Emma eventually moved into the mansion after endless conversations with Regina in the safety and comfort of their bedroom. The loft had been important to Emma for the last few months and she would probably keep it in case Henry or their daughter ever wanted to live there, but for obvious reasons she wouldn't go on living there. She was there when the curse broke and her parents came back to live together and she and Henry lived there. She was there when they came back from the Enchanted Forest with a baby on the way and after the baby's birth when they all tried to live there. There was simply no room, and besides, Regina and her were building a relationship, a future together, even if none of them had discussed exactly what that meant or what steps they wanted to take on that future, but one thing Emma knew well: she didn't want to spend one more day away from her girlfriend, her crazy sister-in-law, and their wonderful son.

When Emma and Regina began decorating the baby's room, with Henry's and Zelena's help, they soon discovered what both, August and his father hid in the back of their shop. With Maleficent's help they poofed to the mansion their gift to the baby and, to a certain extent, to Emma and Regina as well.

Two lamps emitted a soft glow all over the room and the future moms couldn't help feeling their hearts beating quickly in their chests.

An entire wall had been covered from ceiling to floor with a hand-drawn mural; telling their story by August's and Henry's visions. From Regina's childhood to the present day. It was as if they had been transported to a fairy tale book where the story was now theirs and how the former Evil Queen fell in love with Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. There was a slight difference in the tone of wood used to tell their story before they met and the clearest tone used to tell their story after Emma arrived in town. August hadn't left out any important part of their stories, but he made a point of putting the parts where darkness had taken over their lives in a light and appropriate way for a child.

In one corner, in front of the cradle and the mural, was a comfy rocking chair with a comfortable armchair closer, for both August and Henry knew that one would always keep another company when they had to feed their daughter or rock her gently until she fell asleep. Behind the chair was a painting depicting the present day and how everything seemed more colorful since the two women began to relate more intimately, accepting their feelings for each other and surrendering to the love they felt. Emma felt her heart skip a few beats and Regina gasped when they noticed that the colors used to depict one of the scenes from that new phase corresponded to true love colors.

As they approached the crib they noticed that there was a baby blanket resembling Emma's, but in a pale shade of red and yellow, the colors of Emma and Regina's magics, and again the colors that represented true love.

Emma and Zelena could barely conceal the way their hearts swelled with happiness when Henry and Regina made them join their traditions to set up the Christmas tree and decorate it.  _"We are a family and this is our first Christmas as one and it would only be fair that you become part of all our little traditions."_ Henry had said as the two women stood staring at him then Regina and finally at the boxes on the floor with their teary eyes and smiles that could illuminate any darkness.

Winter was getting more intense in the small town and the children were ecstatic because of the amount of snow they had to play with every day. However, Regina was keen on keeping the streets clear of snow for the safety of all citizens and although there wasn't much she could do, there were little rules laid out so that children could have fun without risking their lives. It was only allowed to skate in the frozen lakes with the supervision of at least two adults and the height of the snow was maintained just enough so that it didn't exceed the children's knees. Some houses had been decorated with lights and snowmen and all those things Emma used to see in movies or in New York, but in Storybrooke all this was even more enchanted and Emma suspected that it had to do with being a fairy-tale town with true fairy-tale characters that gave a completely special touch to all of this.

When the new year came Regina called a meeting with the residents to inform them that the fireworks would only be allowed if they were silent as children, animals and elderly could suffer with the intense noise. To their surprise, everyone agreed and returned to their business minutes after the meeting in the city hall.

(...)

The snow had dropped steadily that late afternoon making Regina feel a slight discomfort with the weather. A few flakes, first of all in the light gray and frosted sky of the late afternoon, and then swirls and eddies of wind around the edges of the wide front porch. Regina was standing next to the window when the storm took over, watching the gusts of snow that swirled and fell on the floor. Across the neighborhood the lights went on and the bare branches of the trees soon turned white.

Regina bit her lower lip trying not to let Emma notice how nervous she was. Their baby was due almost a week early, and in the midst of this snow there was no way they could drive to the nearby town for Dr. Addison to deliver.

That morning Emma had said she was in some pain and she knew what it meant. She had been in that position before and although she didn't want to make Regina nervous, she knew she needed to let her know that their baby could come at any moment now.

Outside, the snow continued to fall silently through the darkness, as bright and thick as the static in the cones of light thrown by the streetlights. By the time Regina stepped out of the window, her car had become a soft white hill on the side of the street. Their footprints on the sidewalk were already full and gone. Emma shifted on the couch drawing her attention and she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Do you need something darling?"

"Yes, of you here with me." Emma replied softly, placing the copy of The Chronicles of Narnia - single volume - on her lap. "I know you're worried, but we're okay, everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure of that? Our daughter is coming before the due date, and we're stuck in this damn town without having any way to get to Addison to deliver her." Regina snapped, fighting to keep the tears from falling. She didn't mean to snap at Emma, but she was too nervous to control her emotions. "Sorry, Emma, I-"

"It's okay, Gina." The blonde opened her arms in a silent request for Regina to join her on the couch. "I know you're nervous, so am I, but we're going to be okay. We always do. Emma pressed her lips against her girlfriend's hair and kissed softly there. "Besides, I'm sure Maleficent and Zelena can deliver the baby."

"Emma, this is no time for jokes."

"I'm not joking, Regina." Emma stroked the brunette's cheek and gently cupped her chin, making her look at her. "Remember when you came back from the Enchanted Forest and Zelena came with you? She was doing really well with that dose of pregnancy advice and everything. Even though her motive back then was a bit... twisted. And I know Maleficent and your sister can really deliver the baby."

"For someone who didn't even believe in fairy tales you're putting a lot of faith into two of them." Regina chuckled, but the tension was still present in her voice.

In the fireplace, the fire that Lilith had lit for them was still warm and wouldn't ~~go away~~ burn out anytime soon.  _"Dragon fire doesn't die out unless we want it to."_ Lilith smiled as she lit the fireplace for them a few days ago as the cold began to intensify. The strong flames, with blue and hypnotic edges, made Regina feel a little more relaxed knowing that at least ~~about it~~ she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Henry had gone to his room after dinner, and Zelena had also retired to bathe Robyn and put her to bed, leaving them both alone because they knew they needed those moments before the baby was born.

Emma's pregnancy had been quiet, even with the Hook incident. She worked every day until Dr. Addison said that her baby had shifted position, dropping into the birth canal, preparing to come to the world three days ago. Since then Lilith had been in full control of the police station.

Emma couldn't wait for her daughter to be among them so they could spend the next few months strengthening her bonds with her little girl and her girlfriend, who had surprisingly taken the same six months as Emma from the town hall, leaving the place under the care of Maleficent in this period. Belle would help Zelena in the shop in the meantime. Everything was perfectly organized and they didn't have to worry about much now.

Regina settled on the couch and Emma nuzzled against her, reading the book again in a low voice. She and Regina had been doing this for the past few months so the baby would get used to their voices and to stimulate her.  ** _The next moment she found that what was rubbing against her face and hands was no longer soft fur but something hard and rough and even prickly. "Why, it is just like branches of trees!" exclaimed Lucy._**

**_And then she saw that there was a light ahead of her; not a few inches away where the back of the wardrobe ought to have been, but a long way off. Something cold and soft was falling on her. A moment later she found that she was standing in the middle of a wood at night-time with snow under her feet and snowflakes falling through the air._ **

**_Lucy felt a little frightened, but she felt very inquisitive and excited as well. She looked back over her shoulder and there, between the dark tree trunks; she could still see the open doorway of the wardrobe and even catch a glimpse of the empty room from which she had set out. (She had, of course, left the door open, for she knew that it is a very silly thing to shut oneself into a wardrobe.) It seemed to be still daylight there. "I can always get back if anything goes wrong," thought Lucy. She began to walk forward, crunch-crunch over the snow and through the wood towards the other light. In about ten minutes she reached it and found it was a lamp-post. As she stood looking at it, wondering why there was a lamp-post in the middle of a wood and wondering what to do next, she heard a pitter patter of feet coming towards her. And soon after that a very strange person stepped out from among the trees into the light of the lamp-post._ **

"This is one of my favorite passages in the book." Emma said quietly.

"And why is that, darling?"

"When you live in an orphanage for most of your life or are constantly shifted into foster homes with several other children at different ages, you usually end up finding some way out of reality." Emma said softly. "In one of the foster homes I stayed when I was about six or seven years old, the foster mother wasn't so bad and every afternoon she took the younger children and read to us. One afternoon she read the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe for us and when Lucy discovers Narnia in the midst of all the chaos her life is in, I immediately felt connected to her. I knew I could find something to get me out of the bad things in my life too. I've always done my best to have some book with me to help me, especially on my worst days."

Regina felt the lump in her throat and the tears burning in her eyes and forced herself to think about the present and the future. Soon their daughter would be in their arms. Soon their little family would be complete and happy as it should have been from the beginning.

Despite the pains that came and went, Emma was feeling extremely relaxed. Maybe the fact that she knew she wasn't alone this time, that she had a girlfriend who loved her, a wonderful son, and a family by her side was enough to keep her from despair.

It was past midnight when Emma felt a strong pain and gripped the cushion beside her. "Oh, of course our daughter was going to choose the dawn to come into the world." Emma mumbled.

Regina immediately straightened on the couch, doing her best not to hurt Emma who was still nuzzled against her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that our daughter is going to be born soon." Emma took a deep breath. "But we probably still have a few hours to go." She turned and stroked her girlfriend's face, placing a kiss on her lips.

Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around Emma, her hand smoothing the huge belly the blonde was now showing at the end of her gestation. Her eyes filled with tears, but this time for a completely different reason. Soon their daughter would be in their arms. Soon the proof of her and Emma's love would be there. She couldn't wait to see her daughter for the first time, but not for the first time Regina imagined what she would be like. If she had Emma's big green eyes and blond curls, or if she had brown eyes and brown hair or whether it would be a mixture of both.

A few hours passed before Emma felt another wave of pain and Regina was alert the next moment.

"I'm fine, baby." Emma whispered. "Our daughter is just warning us that she'll be here soon."

"Emma, the plan wasn't to have our baby at home." Regina said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Everything will be fine. It always works for us, baby." Emma smiled fondly at her girlfriend. "Call Maleficent, then wake up your sister and Henry." Emma said quietly, entwining her fingers with Regina's. "We'll meet our beautiful daughter soon."

"Should I call your parents too?"

"No, not yet." Emma sighed. "I know they just want to be present in my life, in our lives, but I don't think I can handle my mom while I'm giving birth to our daughter." Emma chuckled. "But we'll call them as soon as our little girl is in our arms. Snow would never forgive me if I made her wait longer than that to meet her granddaughter."

The laughter that escaped Regina's lips filled the room, and she bent slightly to kiss the blonde's forehead. "I'll poof us to our room so you can be more comfortable. How long do you think it will take before she's born?"

"Not much." A few more minutes passed in silence until Emma grimaced as another wave of pain crossed her body. "She's very impatient, but don't take us to the bedroom yet. I don't want to ruin our amazing mattress when my water breaks."

"Emma..."

"I'm serious." She settled on the couch. "I think walking a little will help, though."

"Let me call Mal first." The brunette laid a kiss on Emma's hair and rose carefully from the couch. She picked up her cell phone from the coffee table and searched through her recent phone calls until she found her friend's number. On the third ring, Maleficent answered, her voice alert and devoid of sleep. "Emma is in labor, she asked to call you."

"Right." Maleficent answered and hung up. Less than ten minutes later a cloud of gray smoke appeared in the living room revealing Maleficent and Lilith.

"Hi." Emma smiled from the couch. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm glad you trust me to help bring your daughter into the world." The sorceress smiled, then turned to Regina. "Don't worry, darling, everything will be fine." She turned to Emma again and walked over to the couch where the blonde was sitting. "What have we got so far?"

"The water hasn't broken yet and the contractions are about twenty minutes apart." Emma looked from Maleficent to Regina and then to Lilith. "I know it would be best to go to the hospital since giving birth at home wasn't planned in advance, but I don't really want Whale anywhere near our baby, and I certainly don't want that dwarf either."

"No one will make you go to the hospital, Emma." Maleficent said quietly. "We will bring your daughter to the world and nothing bad will happen, I assure you."

"Thanks."

Regina kissed Emma's lips softly and went upstairs to wake Henry and Zelena up so everyone could prepare for what was about to happen.

The boy got up faster than Regina had witnessed in all the years, and she couldn't help but smile affectionately at his eagerness to meet his sister. While Henry was changing and starting to prepare the things they would need for the delivery at home Regina went to wake up Zelena. When she left the redhead's room she saw the light from her bedroom and Emma's on and went there. Her eyes widened when she saw Henry there. In a few minutes he had arranged the room so they could have the baby there.

"Henry, dear..."

"Hey, mom." He turned to smile at her. "Ever since you said that my sister had changed position and was ready to come into the world I figured out that we wouldn't be able to get to the hospital for that so I started watching some videos about home birth." Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust. "They're pretty gross, but at least they made Aunt Z and I have a sense of what to do."

Regina felt the lump in her throat return and this time the tears broke free down her cheeks. Never in her life did she imagine that she would live a moment like this. She felt Henry's arms wrap her in a tight hug and let all the emotion she was feeling at that moment flow out of her. They had come a long way too, and Regina couldn't feel happier even if she wanted to.

They went down after a few minutes and joined the women in the living room, Regina immediately going to stand beside Emma.

The blonde asked to walk through the house again and when they almost reached the couch she felt a strong pain cross her body, gripping firmly on Regina's forearms. She let out a sharp cry as the muscles in her stomach tightened. "I think my water just broke, finally." They looked down and thin streams of reddish-dyed liquid had leaked down her thighs. She took a deep breath as the pain sharpened more than ever. Emma closed her eyes and forced herself to relax against the safety of her girlfriend's body.

"Then it's time we went to the bedroom." Regina glanced at the others and saw that Henry was in a deep conversation with Maleficent, the two talking about what to do during the childbirth. She cleared her throat attracting their attention and informed them what had just happened and that she would lead Emma up.

"I want to take a shower before and then we can settle in bed?" Emma looked at her girlfriend and the brunette nodded before wrapping them in her purple smoke, reappearing in the bathroom the next moment.

When they emerged from the bathroom minutes later, Zelena and Maleficent were in the bedroom waiting for them.

"Where's Henry?" Regina alternated her eyes between the women before her.

"He's with Lilith downstairs, there's no need for everyone to be in the room, the videos he and Zelena watched, I watched, too." Maleficent explained calmly.

"What videos? What are you talking about?" Emma turned her eyes to the women as Regina put her on the bed.

"Apparently our son deduced that we would not be able to go back to Dr. Addison's clinic for our daughter's birth and decided to find videos on how to deliver at home."

"Oh." Emma couldn't think of anything else to say. Her eyes filled with tears as several emotions rushed inside her at the same time.

In a short time Zelena and Maleficent prepared what was lacking for childbirth, and Regina sat behind Emma on the bed, propping her onto her torso, her hands intertwined with the blonde's in the hope of reassuring her.

"I'm just going to examine you quickly." Zelena went to the bag pulling a box of latex gloves while Mal gently wiped the cool cloth over Emma's face, neck, and upper chest. Emma buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder as the sensation wasn't entirely comfortable. " Everything looks on track and good." Zelena announced as she got up from the bed and took off her gloves, depositing them in the red biological bag she removed and opened from the box. "You're completely out and about 7 1/2 centimeters, it will not be long at the rate you're going at. I expect you'll be holding your baby by 7." She took the stack of towels from the box and moved them to the bathroom heater.

"How in hell do you know so much? It couldn't have been just the videos you watched with Henry." Regina looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Well, sis," Zelena approached the bed again. "You were not the only one who casted a curse, remember? The curse I used that time was yours, but with little changes and I took the opportunity to offer myself some knowledge in that area. If I intended to steal the baby from Snow White I needed to know what I was doing, so making that delivery will not be something totally foreign to me. We're just not in a hospital, but this will not be a problem. I've got everything under control."

"And you never felt like working at the hospital or something?" Regina asked in shock.

"No, not really." Zelena shrugged. "And it's not like I've been in a good place until recently, I would not have done anyone good working in the hospital, people still look at me suspiciously, but that doesn't bother me that much anymore." The smile on Zelena's face said she was being honest about it all. "Besides, I'd rather work at the shop a thousand times, I would not trade it for anything, but I'm glad I could help you."

"Thank you, Zelena." Regina said fighting back tears.

Emma closed her eyes and just appreciated the feel of Regina's body pressed against her as she tried to focus on something other than the pain she was feeling. She had no doubt that it was a magical moment, to bring their daughter to the world, but that didn't mean she didn't feel like she was being ripped in two.

Emma knew she shouldn't think about it now, but it wasn't like she could stop the images that were popping up in her mind now. For so many years she forced herself to forget them, and when Regina had given her new memories with Henry, those images faded from her mind almost completely, but now the images had returned as clear as the day they happened. She was at the clinic, in prison, giving birth to the son she couldn't keep because she couldn't offer him anything. Tears streamed down her face and the doctor told her to look at the baby because she could still change her mind, it wasn't too late, but Emma couldn't do that. Not to her baby, no. He deserved a better chance. A better mother. A mother who would give him everything and treat him like a prince. Maybe a loving mother and father. Who would care for him and love him more than anything.

Emma felt Regina's hands sliding in her arms softly, pulling her from her dark thoughts.

"I'm here, Emma." Regina kissed her temple softly. "I'm here, your family is with you. You're not alone this time."

It was as if the woman behind her could read her mind, Emma thought, closing her eyes tightly as more tears streamed down her face and she fought against the sobs in her throat.

"Our son is downstairs and your parents are a few minutes from here, darling." Regina shifted in bed so she could look at Emma. She had felt the tension in the blonde's body and knew that it wasn't just because of labor. She sensed the change in her girlfriend's magic and a brief glance at Maleficent said the witch had felt it too. "You will not be alone again, darling. Our family will never part again."

"I'm afraid of failing her." Emma whispered. "I-"

"I know, darling." Regina said, interrupting her softly. "But I know you're going to be a wonderful mother to our daughter just like you are with Henry. The boy he's becoming is not just because of me. You came into his life in a delicate moment and everything that you are, everything you did also contributed to making him stronger, gentler, smarter." Regina kissed Emma's lips softly. "It's scary to have someone so small depending on you, but we're in it together and I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you for the long run, Emma."

After a few more contractions, now coming with less and less time between them, Emma gave a cry of pain and gasped, tightening firmly on her girlfriend's forearms. "I think it's time."

One glance down and Zelena was putting on a pair of clean gloves. "My niece is crowning! Oh, my God! Her hair is brown!" Zelena's smile widened and she glanced up quickly, meeting her sister and Emma's eyes. "Just breathe, I need to make sure everything is clean and the next contraction you need to push." She slipped two fingers inside and confirmed that everything was safe and clear for what would be, hopefully an easy delivery. "All clear Savior, next contraction I want you to push." She adjusted Emma's legs back, opening them and helping Regina to hold on and have a secure grip.

Maleficent stood beside Emma, wiping the damp cloth on her forehead and neck and helping Zelena whenever the redhead needed something.

"Sophie." Emma breathed sunddenly.

"What?" The three women looked at her in confusion.

"Our daughter's name." Emma gasped. "The names you gave me this week on the list. Sophie." Another wave of pain ripped through Emma's body and she pushed again. As she leaned against Regina's torso one more time she lifted her head a little to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "I saw that there were stars drawn next to the name, but you erased them, didn't you? You didn't want to influence my choice, so you erased them."

"Emma, I-"

"No, baby, everything's fine." The blonde said between a short breath and another. "It's our daughter. I'm glad we're doing this together and no, I didn't pick the name just because I noticed the erased stars." Emma cried out and gave another push. "I only noticed the stars  _after_ I chose the name. I'm glad it's a name we both liked and agreed on."

"You got it, darling." She encouraged as Emma clamped her jaw shut and breath flared from her nose as she sat forward a little and bore down, focusing on her girlfriend counting out seconds and Zelena encouraging her to push. Long second passed and the contraction eased as she lay back panting, brow furrowed and glistening in a light sheen of sweat from the effort. " I love you baby." Emma murmured as she felt Regina plant a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Regina felt her girlfriend tense and knew that the next contraction was beginning.

"Wonderful, Savior." Zelena used a towel to clear away birth matter from the tiny white head. "My niece's head is out, should only be one more contraction." She gently held the little head and helped the natural movement as her shoulders prepared to emerge. The next contraction began and she encouraged the blonde to push as she applied a light pressure, easing first one shoulder and then the other one out. " That's it, Emma! One more big push!"

Emma groaned loudly as she gasped and took another deep breath. She dug her short nails into Regina's arms and with a sharp cry she bore down with everything she had, gasping as she felt her baby slip fully from inside her body with an audible gush of fluid. Soon a short cry filled the room. The women looked at the newborn in Zelena's arms in awe and couldn't keep the tears from streaming down their faces.

Zelena took a deep breath, leaving her emotions a little aside and performed the necessary actions as the two mothers relaxed, both panting.

Regina couldn't help the beaming smile on her face as she let go of her girlfriend's thighs and wrapped her arms around her. "You did it, darling." She whispered, her voice heavy with emotion. "Our baby is here!" She planted a loving kiss on the blonde's damp hair.

"At least now I'm not the only product of true love walking around." Emma half laughed, half gasped, holding her and Regina's daughter in her arms for the first time. The baby moved a lot, but she hardly cried.

"You- did you know?" Regina blinked repeatedly, not knowing exactly what to say. She knew this was a great possibility, but she also knew that Emma had a different view from her parents about true love. So she hadn't found a way to talk about it with the blonde before. She was afraid the subject might upset Emma, or that she would deny that it had anything to do with true love.

"I ended up figuring it out." Emma turned slightly to the woman still behind her and her eyes shone in a way that Regina had never seen. "I always knew our magic was stronger together, unstoppable." Emma chuckled. "And as time passed I also noticed the colors of our magic. When Maleficent assured me that the baby I was expecting was yours I searched in some books because even knowing that our magic was strong, I knew it had to have something more."

"Aren't you upset or angry that I did not say anything?" Regina searched Emma's eyes for any sign of disappointment or something, but found only love in them.

"No." Emma simply said. "I know that just like me, you also have a different view of all this true love thing, but as long as our love is strong enough and respect is always the most important thing in our relationship I really don't care much about this true love thing. This isn't really a guarantee of happiness."

"I love you, Emma." Regina whispered bringing her lips to the blonde's and pressing them against hers. "I hope that's some guarantee for you."

"You have stayed by my side at all times when I needed you most, it's more than a guarantee for me, baby." Emma laid her forehead against the brunette's. "And I'm not just referring to the past few months. We're unique and special, remember?" Emma beamed as Regina half laughed, half cried. "I love you, Regina, I love you and our family, our beautiful children, and everything you represent to me, nothing will ever change that."

Unbeknown to them, Zelena and Maleficent had withdrawn from the bedroom moments ago, giving the couple the privacy they needed at that moment.

"She is so beautiful." Emma whispered without taking her eyes off the baby in her arms. "She already looks so much like you."

"I think she's a mixture of the two of us." Regina said softly caressing the face of their daughter. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and the happiness she was feeling at that moment was something Regina never imagined she could feel.

"I think she's hungry." Emma smiled at the little girl in her arms. "This she definitely inherited from me."

A few minutes later they heard footsteps in the hallway, and as they lifted their heads to look who it might be they saw Henry standing in the doorway. He was smiling broadly as he watched his mothers and little sister and tears streamed down his face without him being able to stop them.

If someone had told him seven years ago that this would happen, that his moms would fall in love and create a daughter through their love, he would have laughed and punched the person in the face but now...

"Come and meet your sister, my little prince." Regina said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Henry had to hold his desire to run to the bed and throw himself in his mother's arms and touch his sister because he knew it might startle her so he forced his steps to slow down until he got to bed but the eagerness was stamped on his face.

"She's so small." He whispered, sitting in the place that Maleficent had previously occupied.

Regina choked out when her cry turned to laughter and she leaned forward capturing her girlfriend's lips in an intense but gentle kiss and then laid a kiss on her daughter's forehead, then on the top of Henry's head next. "I love you." Regina kissed Emma again. "The three of you."

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Fortunate Mistake [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680319) by [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong)




End file.
